KINGKA OR QUEENKA
by taejungkim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook mantan seorang Kingka yang di menyamar sebagai wanita atas hukuman sang eomma bertemu Kim Taehyung seorang Kingka bajingan yang mengejeknya. " berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepada ku, wanita jadi-jadian, kau pasti akan menyembah kaki ku nanti agar ku tiduri bitch!" - Kim Taehyung TAEKOOK/VKOOK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Jungkook berdiri di depan cermin memandang pantulan dirinya yang sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan raut wajah tertekuk. Oh jungkook tidak membenci sekolahnya, dirinya bahkan lebih memilih sekolah daripada rumahnya. Yang membuat wajah nya di tekuk – tekuk adalah melihat dirinya menggunakan seragam sekolah wanita perlu diperjelaskan WANITA sedangkan dirinya yakin kalau dia itu laki-laki tulen tanpa campuran pengawet lainnya.

Salahkan eommanya yang mendadak jadi gila hingga mendadani nya seperti ini, Jika saja tidak ada dosa yang berujung ke surga dan neraka sudah sejak lama Jungkook mengubur eommanya itu hidup-hidup.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran – pikiran aneh tentang eommanya, biar bagaimana pun eommanya lah yang selalu menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan sang Appa.

Tapi Jungkook juga tidak terima dibuat seperti jadi-jadian seperti ini, lihat saja rok laknat yang digunakkannya, tingginya bahkan berada diatas lututnya, gila eommanya benar-benar gila.

demi tiga buah piercing yang menjadi kebanggaannya , Jungkook lebih memilih loncat dari kamarnya saat ini daripada harus keluar rumah dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Jungkookiiee cepat turun jangan berdandan terlalu lama kau sudah cantik sayang " Jungkook hampir saja menjerit frustasi begitu mendengar teriakkan sang eomma.

"Jungkookiie!" Oh sepertinya dirinya benar-benar harus turun sekarang sebelum sang eomma menghukumnya lebih gila dari ini lagi. Jungkook mengambil tas nya dan dirinya serasa ingin menangis begitu melihat gambar animasi dari film kartun frozen yang menjadi gambar di tasnya.

Jungkook melangkah kakinya menuruni tangga dengan wajah bengis yang dimilikinya begitu melihat sang eomma berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum sejuta watt dibibirnya.

"Jungkook ku sayang jangan menatap eomma mu seperti itu nak, sebelum piring dimeja makan itu terlempar ke arah mu " Jungkook dengan segera menampilkan senyum terindah yang dimilikinya ke arah ibunya, dia cukup waras untuk membantah ucapan dari penguasa rumah itu.

Sang eomma dengan segera menarik tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan yang sudah terisi oleh appa dan saudara-saudaranya.

"anak perawan eomma manis sekali hari ini " sang eomma mencubitnya pipi Jungkook dengan gemas membuat Jungkook meringis menahan sakit.

"eomma ambilkan dulu ne sarapan mu " Jungkook hanya menampilkan senyum palsunya ke arah eommanya yang segera berlalu mengambil sarapannya.

"nuna kau sangat cantik hari ini" Jungkook memulatkan matanya ke arah adiknya Jeon ji soo yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"YAK Jeon Ji soo, nuna? Aku ini masih laki-laki jadi berenti memanggil ku nuna, panggil aku Hyung!" Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak ucapan Jungkook

"tidak mau Hyung ku Cuma satu yaitu Hoseok Hyung bukan Jungkook nuna" Jungkook hanya mampu menganga melihat kelakukan adiknya, kenapa adiknya jadi seperti ini

"Yak Hoseok Hyung apa yang kau lakukan padanya huh ? kenapa dia jadi seperti itu kepada ku" Hoseok kakak dari seorang Jeon Jungkook hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa menanggapi ucapan Jungkook sedikit pun.

"nuna, Hoseok hyung hanya mau dipanggil oppa dengan mu " Jungkook hampir saja menggebrak meja makan saat ini begitu mendengar perkataan adiknya , dadanya naik turun menahan emosinya saat ini

"Hoseok oppa " Runtuh sudah harga diri Jungkook saat mengatakan itu

"Apa Jungkookie" Hoseok menyahut dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Kubur Jungkook saat ini juga kenapa keluarga nya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Jungkook sudah menyiapkan sejuta sumpah serapan yang akan dia teriakkan untuk Hoseok sebelum sang eomma telah lebih dulu kembali dan meletakan sarapannya.

"eomma! Kenapa Ji soo memanggilku nuna dan Kenapa Hoseok Hyung menyuruhku memanggilnya oppa, eomma aku ini namja, SANG NAMJA eomma" Seperti Jungkook benar-benar tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya saat ini.

"eomm yang menyuruh mereka untuk memperlakukan mu seperti itu, Kenapa? " Jungkook hanya mampu memandang eommanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

" eomma apa kau sudah gila? Ya benar saja apa tidak ada yang waras dirumah ini"

"Terus mengeluh maka eomma benar-benar akan menghukummu lebih dari ini, kau tidak sadar kesalahan mu huh, ikut balapan liar, bolos sekolah, berkelahi dan lihat kau bahkan dengan beraninya memasang anting di telinga mu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada eomma, eomma mewujudkan kemauanmu yang ingin menjadi wanita itu"

"Darimana nya aku ingin jadi wanita eomma!"

"kau lihat kakak mu apa dia memakai anting seperti mu huh ? dia tidak memakai itu karna dia namja SANG NAMJA coba kau lihat dirimu? " napas jungkook memburu menahan amarahnya begitu mendengar ucapan eommanya

"eomma ini trend masa kini"

" dan eomma tidak peduli dengan trend yang kau katakan itu, kau harus tetap seperti ini sampai kau lulus sekolah eomma sudah cukup bersabar melihat kelakuan mu saat ini" Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan eomma .

 _Lulus sekolah ? dirinya bahkan baru memasuki kelas 2, berarti dirinya harus bertahan selama 2 tahun seperti ini ?_

 _Bunuh aku sekarang tuhan_ batin Jungkook menjerit tidak terima akan keputusan sang eomma.

"appaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Jungkook menatap dan merengek ke arah sang appa yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

"turuti perintah eomma mu, kami sudah sering memberikan mu kesempatan tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkannya jadi terima saja hukuman ini" dan Jungkook merasa hidupnya berhenti begitu mendengar ucapan sang appa.

.

.

.

"anak ku yang cantik belajar yang benar sayang, eomma akan menjemput mu nanti" Jungkook hanya membuang muka nya tidak berniat membalas ucapan eomma nya.

"Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook mendecah saat eommanya memanggilnya dengan suara yang mengacam.

"Ne eomma" Jungkook memberikan senyum manis ke arah sang eomma.

"Kyeopta" sang eomma mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook merasa gemas dengan tingkah anak keduanya itu.

Setelah mendapat ciuman dipipi dari sang eomma Jungkook beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil dan menapaki kakinya di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

" **KIRIN ART SCHOOL"**

"selamat datang di neraka mu Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook mendesah lelah dan menatap dengan malas gedung sekolah yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan enggan dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan sekolahnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati koridor sekolah yang terlihat ramai, Jungkook berdecah begitu menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya menyelidik.

Jika di sekolahnya yang dulu tidak akan ada yang berani menatapnya seperti jika mereka ingin menghirup udara segar.

 _Bukankah dia anak baru ? kenapa terlihat angkuh sekali_

 _Sepertinya dia sangat sombong_

 _Lihat dia bertingkat seperti manusia paling cantik disini_

 _Tapi dia manis sekali, coba kau lihat kulitnya yang mulus itu dia pasti melakukan perawatan mahal_

 _Kulitnya terlihat sangat putih dan bersinar aku yakin dia orang kedua yang terputih disekolah ini setelah Min Yoongi_

Samar-samar Jungkook dapat mendengar orang – orang yang membicarakannya di koridor itu.

 _Dia itu terlihat seperti wanita jadi-jadian kau lihat saja dia wanita tapi berambut seperti laki-laki dan liat cara jalannya benar- benar tidak mencerminkan seorang wanita_

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat perkataan yang menganggunya telinganya terdengar, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri dua orang wanita yang membicarakan

"ada masalah dengan ku" suara Jungkook yang begitu lembut membuat orang – orang yang berada dilorong tersebut terpesona mendengarnya.

Dua orang yang membicarakan Jungkook pun terdiam beberapa saat dan mendadak gugup seketika

"sekali lagi ku mendengar kalian membicarakan ku, aku akan membuat kalian menyesal seumur hidup, itu janji ku" dan Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kedua wanita itu yang membuka.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya melihat beberapa orang sedang berlarian di ujung koridor yang berlawanan dengan nya

"Yak Park Jimin Jangan lari kau"

"ampun Hyung" orang yang sedang di kejar-kejar tersebut tampaknya tidak melihat Jungkook yang berdiri di dekatnya dan Jungkook pun terlambat menghindar saat namja itu menabraknya.

"akh" Jungkook meringis saat merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan lantai dan ditambah tubuh namja itu yang menimpanya.

Menyadari bahwa dia menimpah seseorang namja itu segera berdiri dari tubuh Jungkook.

"mianhae aku tidak sengaja sungguh" namja itu berniat membantu Jungkook sebelum tangan lebih dulu ditepis oleh Jungkook

"wow Park Jimin ini masih pagi bung tapi kau sudah menindih seorang wanita, memangnya yang semalam tidak puas" tiba-tiba beberapa orang namja yang sedang mengejar namja itu mendekati nya, Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah seseorang yang baru saja berbicara

"Yak Hoseok hyung, ini semua gara-gara kau andai saja kau tidak mengejarku, aku tidak akan menabrak wanita ini"

"wanita ? memangnya dia seorang wanita ?" salah satu dari namja tersebut melirik Jungkook dengan sinis dan berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook.

"aku tidak yakin dia wanita, tidak ada satupun yang menarik darinya" suara namja itu seolah mengejek Jungkook yang masih diam.

"ah tapi aku begitu ingin menandai pahanya ini dengan bibirku" tangan namja itu dengan kurang ajarnya meraba paha jungkook, membuat Jungkook menepis kasar namja itu.

"bajingan" suara jungkook yang mendesis membuat namja itu tertawa mengejek dihadapannya.

" berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepada ku, wanita jadi-jadian, ku pastikan kau akan menyembah kaki ku nanti agar ku tiduri bitch!" dan tubuh Taehyung terhuyung begitu merasakan pukulan telak di rahangnya.

"ku pastikan kau yang akan berlutut di kaki ku, memohon agar aku menjadi milik mu…" Jungkook melirik sekilas name tag yang tertera di seragam namja itu

"Kim Taehyung-ssi"

.

.

.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

(NOTE : Sebenernya aku ga mau update chapter selanjutnya secepet ini, tapi aku Cuma mau klarifikasi aja, kalo ff ini bukan REMAKE dari FF YUNJAE karya kak Misscell.. seriusan aku juga tahu ff kak echa yang checkmate itu tapi seriusan ff ini tuh beda.. di ff kak echa kan Cuma Yunho yang suka, tapi disini aku buat Jungkook jadi Harem, dan otomatis semua member bts suka sama dia, untuk tema kaya gini kan emang udah banyak dalam dunia ff.. Maaf kalo perkataan aku salah atau apa aku Cuma mau bilang itu aja, biar ga ada salah paham,,, aku juga kenal sama kak echa jadi aku ga mau buat hubungan kami buruk Cuma gara-gara ff ini. Sekali lagi Maaf dan terima )

.

.

.

"Taehyung kau masih waras kan ?" Jimin bertanya dengan serius kepada Taehyung yang sedang memperlihatkan senyum mesumnya sedari tadi. Saat ini Taehyung dan teman – temannya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

 _Kenapa mereka mempunyai ruangan sendiri?_ Itu karna sekolah mereka ini adalah milik dari perusahaan Walden group, _perusahaan keluarga Kim Taehyung_

Taehyung bukan lah satu-satunya orang kaya di sekolah itu, masih ada lima orang sahabatnya yang juga tidak kalah kaya darinya.

Pertama Kim Namjoon, Namjoon berasal dari keluarga yang berkecimpung di dunia pendidikan, ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang dosen sekaligus menjadi pemilik dari Kyunghee university yang kini telah menjadi universitas terbaik di seoul, maka dari itu jangan remehkan kemapuan berpikirnya yang lebih cepat dari yang lain. Namjoon sendiri pun masih memiliki hubungan persaudaraan dengan Kim Taehyung, dan kini dirinya duduk di kelas 3-1, kelas unggulan disekolahnya.

Selanjutnya Kim Seokjin, keluarganya adalah pemilik dari restoran ternama dikorea bahkan restorannya tersebut sudah mampu membuka lima belas cabang di dunia, Kekasih dari Kim Namjoon ini adalah salah satu primadona di sekolahnya saat ini. Walaupun memiliki kekasih yang pintar tapi itu tidak membuat Seokjin ikut kecipratan kepintaran kekasihnya dan dirinya hanya bisa menduduki kelas 3-3 disekolahnya.

Selanjutnya Park Jimin, Jimin sendirinya merupakan anak dari pemilik hotel bintang lima, yang sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh korea dan saat ini keluarga Jimin sedang melakukan kerja sama dengan usaha yang dimiliki keluarga Kim seokjin, Jimin termasuk salah satu siswa unggulan disekolahnya walaupun nilai akademiknya tidak terlalu memuaskan tapi dirinya benar-benar sangat bagus dalam nilai non-akademik maka dari itu dia dapat masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1, kelas unggulan disekolahnya.

Selanjutnya Min Yoongi, keluarganya memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertainment, perusahaannya bahkan sudah melahirkan banyak penyanyi dan actor yang berkualitas dan lebih dari itu keluarganya baru saja membeli stasiun tv ternama dikorea. Yoongi sendiri adalah manusia dengan tingkat semangat hidup paling kecil, dirinya yang tertutup kadang membuat sahabatnya kebingungan melihat sikapnya. Dirinya menduduki kelas 3-1, bukan karna dirinya pintar tapi karna kejeniusan nya yang berani melawan gurunya dengan seribu macam ucapan yang dia gunakan, membuat sang guru dengan berat hati menaruhnya di kelas unggulan tersebut.

Dan Jeon Hoseok, anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan Royal Group, Hoseok mungkin menjadi orang terkaya disekolah ini jika tidak ada Taehyung disana. Perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga Hoseok mencakup banyak hal seperti property, furniture dan entertainment, berbeda dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Yoongi yang lebih mengarah ke agensi, keluarga Hoseok lebih mengarah ke sebuah perfilman. Ibunya sendiri pun memiliki sebuah department store terbesar di korea. Hoseok duduk di kelas 3-3 bersama dengan Kim Seokjin, memiliki dua orang adik bernama Jeon Jisoo dan Jeon Jungkook.

Dan Terakhir Kim Taehyung, mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka manusia setengah sinting, berotak mesum, berwajah sangar, berhati brengsek berkelakuan bajingan ini adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Walden Group, Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang electronik dan lokomotif. Sama dengan Jimin yang menduduki kelas 2-1 , Taehyung juga lebih menonjol dibidang non-akademik walaupun begitu kapten dari tim basket ini menganggap bahwa dirinya lebih pintar sedikit dari Jimin.

Kembali di awal dimana Taehyung masih tersenyum mesum yang mampu membuat sahabat-sahabatnya kebingungan melihatnya.

"ku yakin pukulan wanita itu membuat otaknya geser" ucapan dari Kim namjoon makin membuat senyum Taehyung makin lebar.

"atau pukulan wanita itu membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta seketika" perkataan Hoseok sukses membuat senyum Taehyung luntur seketika.

"mana ada seperti itu, Ya tuhan dunia pasti akan runtuh jika aku mencintainya" Taehyung mengambarkan ucapan yang berlebihan itu dengan Tangan.

"Taruhan satu pulau milik ku beserta isinya akan ku berikan jika Taehyung akan jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Jungkook" Hoseok melempar sebuah kartu tanda kepemilikan pulau itu atas nama dirinya.

" Taruhan satu buah real estate pribadi ku, bahwa wanita bernama Jeon Jungkook itu yang akan menyukai Taehyung lebih dulu" Namjoon pun ikut melempar kartu system yang biasa dia gunakan untuk masuk ke real estate pribadinya.

"Yak, Kim Namjoon kau sudah gila huh, kenapa kau ikut taruhan" Seokjin selaku kekasih dari Kim Namjoon melayangkan protesnya saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"kau ingin pulau pribadi bukan? Kapan lagi kita mendapat itu secara gratis dari Jeon Hoseok sayang" Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya akan keuntungan yang akan mereka dapatkan dari Taruhan tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kau kalah?"

"aku akan membelikan real estate yang lebih bagus dari yang sekarang" dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya.

"Satu buah casino ku di gangnam jika Taehyung menang" Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua manusia sebelumnya lakukan.

"Jimin kau serius?" Hoseok bertanya dengan serius kepada jimin, pasalnya casino jimin yang berada di gangnam adalah salah satu sumber keuangan terbaik yang dimiliki keluarganya.

"Tentu saja, aku serius" dan kini semua mata kecuali Taehyung menatap ke arah Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Merasa semua mata tertuju padanya, Yoongi menghelas napasnya.

"bebas melakuan apa saja selama sebulan dengan artis di agensi ku, siapapun itu tanpa kecuali dan karna Namjoon sudah memiliki kekasih maka untuk namjoon kau akan mendapat royalty penuh akan lagu yang kau ciptakan" mendengar ucapan Yoongi sontak membuat Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jin bersorak gembira.

"lalu kau dipihak siapa hyung?" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sopa saat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Tentu saja wanita bernama Jungkook itu, akan ku pastikan Taehyung berlutut dikaki wanita itu dan mengemis cinta kepadanya" suasana sekejap hening begitu mereka mendengar ucapan Yoongi dan Hoseok lah orang pertama yang bersorak gembira saat Tahu Yoongi berada dipihaknya.

"Yak Yoongi hyung kau itu seperti bukan taruhan tapi sedang memberikan kutukan kepada Taehyung" Jimin melayangkan protesnya saat Yoongi lebih memilih bersama Hoseok daripada dengan dirinya dan Namjoon.

"aku memang sedang mengutuk Taehyung" jawaban singkat yang diberikan Yoongi membuat jimin tidak melayangkan protesnya.

"Jin hyung kau tidak ikut?" disela rasa gembiranya Hoseok bertanya kepada Seokjin.

"tidak, tidak cukup Namjoon saja, itu sudah mewakili kami berdua" Hoseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Taruhannya jika salah satu dari mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta maka mereka yang akan menang, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Yak, apa-apain ini kalian menjadikan ku taruhan tanpa se ijin ku" Taehyung yang sedari terdiam memperhatikan sahabatnya mulai melayangkan protesnya saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah dijadikan bahan Taruhan oleh mereka.

"kami tidak perlu persetujuan mu, jika kau tidak setuju keluar kau dari sini"

"Yak Min Yoo-"

"Diam!" Taehyung dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan rapat saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Taehyung kau harus menang, jika kau kalah aku akan menyebarkan video saat kau di lempar oleh eomma mu dari lantai dua yang membuat kau menangis menjerit jerit hingga membuat celana mu basah karna ketakutan " Taehyung membulatkan matanya mendengar ancaman jimin. Oh tidak aib yang selama ini dia sembunyikan akan tersebat oleh sahabat terpendeknya sepanjang masa.

Dirinya harus menang apapun yang terjadi, dirinya harus bisa mengalahkan wanita jadi-jadian bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

Dilain sisi mereka semua tidak menyadari senyum licik yang terpasang dibibir Hoseok, otaknya sedang merencana apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat adiknya mengalahkan Kim Taehyung. Dirinya harus menjebak Jungkook agar Jungkook mau menjebak Taehyung.

 _Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampau_ itu lah kalimat yang berada di dalam otak milik Jeon Hoseok

 _Jeon Jungkook adik ku, bersiap untuk perang menaklukkan Kim Taehyung_ _sayang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stephiie Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Suara seseorang terdengar menggema di ruang tersebut dan sang pelaku melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jeon Hoseok" merasa namanya dipanggil Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap orangnya memanggilnya dan juga menatapnya dengan Tajam, bukannya merasa takut Hoseok malah semakin memperlebar senyuman di bibirnya.

"Jeon Jungkook adik kesayangan ku" Hoseok menghampiri sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook.

"Bajingan kau Jeon Hoseok " dan secepat kilat Jungkook menarik rambut Hoseok dengan kuat membuat Hoseok berteriak kesakitan.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook ini sakit lepaskan"

"Bajingan kau, kenapa kau tidak menolong ku saat aku terjatuh"

"Kau kan yang meminta ku untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal, Yak sakit"

"Setidaknya kau bisa menolong ku saat aku di lecehkan oleh Kim Bangsat Taehyung, aku membencinya benar-benar membencinya aku juga menbenci mu sialan, dasar brengsek!" Jungkook mengeluarkan amarahnya dan semakin kencang menarik rambut Hoseok

"akh Maka dari itu aku berniat menolong mu untuk membalas perbuatan Taehyung, Akh sakit Lepaskan Jungkook"

"kau berjanji?"

"Ya aku berjanji jadi cepat lepaskan Jungkook" Setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok Jungkook melepaskan tangan nya dari rambut Hoseok .

"kau harus membantu ku membalas perbuatan Kim Taehyung apapun yang terjadi kau harus berada di pihak ku Jeon Hoseok"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa rencana mu?" Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang milik Hoseok memperhatikan sang kakak yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Buat dirimu semenarik mungkin"

"Mwo?" Jungkook dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

" buat dirimu semenarik mungkin dengan itu Taehyung pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kaki mu " Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung tidak mengerti akan ucapan kakaknya. Hoseok yang mengerti raut wajah Jungkook menempatkan dirinya tepat di hadapan sang adik.

"buat Taehyung terpesona dan menyukai mu dengan itu kau dapat menghancurkan Taehyung dan dendam mu akan terbalaskan sayang" mengerti maksud licik yang berada di dalam otak kakak nya membuat Jungkook tertawa senang.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"kau harus merubah penampilan mu"

"seperti?"

"pakai rok sependek mungkin"

"Yak kau gila!" Jungkook menjerit begitu mendengar usul yang di berikan sang kakak. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya adalah mantan Kingka, mana mungkin dia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan berpenampilan seperti itu.

"itu salah satu cara yang paling ampuh untuk menarik perhatian si brengsek Taehyung kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana mesum nya si bajingan itu, dia pasti akan langsung tertarik dengan paha mu yang sangat berisi itu" Hoseok memegang dan sedikit meremas paha Jungkook, membuat Jungkook dengan segera menepis tangan itu kasar.

" Tapi aku laki-laki hyung" Jungkook sedikit merengek menolak usul yang diberikan sang kakak.

"Justru karna kau laki-laki kau tidak akan dirugikan karna mempertunjukan paha mu yang seksi itu, lagipula ini hanya di sekolah di luar sekolah kau adalah sang Namja " Hoseok mencoba menghasut pikiran adiknya yang kini tengah mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah betul Hyung, karna aku seorang laki-laki itu tidak akan merugikan ku sama sekali, kau benar – benar pintar hyung" Jungkook memberikan pujian nya kepada Hoseok membuat Hoseok tertawa dengan kencang, entah karna apa….

"lalu selanjutnya apa Hyung?"

"pakai seragam yang sangat ketat, jika perlu seragam itu harus tersingkah naik ke atas memperlihatkan perut mu sang kau mengangkat tangan mu"

"lalu bagaimana dengan dada ku? Jangan lupakan kalau aku ini seorang laki-laki hyung!" Hoseok memperhatikan dada Jungkook dengan seksama dan meremasnya dengan sengaja membuat Jungkook menjerit karna terkejut akan kelakuan sang kakak.

" Hyung! kenapa kau malah meremasnya bodoh!"

"aku sedang mengukurnya dan kurasa dada mu cukup besar , bahkan lebih besar dari anak perempuan disekolah, aku yakin Taehyung akan langsung terpikat olehmu, kalau untuk masalah bra kau bisa minta bantuan eomma yang akan dengan senang hati menolong mu "

"tapi hyung-"

"Jungkook ingat kau laki-laki Sang Namja, kau tidak akan dirugikan sama sekali" Jungkook menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkatakan sang kakak.

"dan rambut, aishh bagaimana kau tidak dibilang wanita jadi-jadian jika kau berambut seperti itu, bukan kah eomma sudah membelikan mu rambut palsu kenapa kau tidak memakainya"

"kepala ku terasa terbakar saat memakainya dan rambut palsu itu benar-benar membuat ku tidak nyaman hyung"

"kau harus memakainya, Taehyung bisa berpikir ribuan kali untuk menyukaimu, saat melihat penampilan mu yang sudah sangat seksi dan di hancurkan oleh rambut mu itu" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya merasa terhina akan ucapan Hoseok.

"aku tidak mau, lagipula sudah terlambat semua orang disekolah sudah tahu tentang rambut ku yang seperti ini"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang miskin Jungkook, kau lupa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dalam keluarga Jeon, lagipula sudah hal biasa saat seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan cepat" Jungkook menundukan kepalanya membuat Hoseok memegang kedua sisi pipinya dan mengangkatnya agar menatap ke wajah sang kakak.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi Kingka, kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang Quennka, karna kau adik seorang Jeon Hoseok dan Jeon Hoseok akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk adiknya Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook tertegun melihat Hoseok yang serius, Hoseok tidak pernah berbicara se-serius ini dan jika Hoseok sudah serius akan ucapannya maka dirinya tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya itu.

"lalu Bagaimana caranya agar rambutku tumbuh secepat itu? aku tidak ingin memakai rambut palsu Hoseok Hyung"

"ayo kita ke department store milik eomma, mereka pasti bisa membantu mu"

.

.

.

Pagi ini di kediaman keluarga Jeon terlihat damai, Nyonya dari pemilik rumah tersebut tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya sedangkan sang Kepala keluarga sedang menikmati secangkir kopi tidak lupa Koran bisnis yang selalu dibacanya dan sesekali dirinya menanggapi ucapan sang anak pertama yang juga sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"eomma masih lama kah? Aku sudah sangat lapar" anak bungsu dari keluarga Jeon itu mengeluh saat tidak dapat menahan rasa lapar yang menghigapinya.

"sabarlah sayang sedikit lagi matang, lebih baik kau bangunkan nuna mu yang satu itu, jangan sampai eomma menyiramnya dengan se ember air karna membangunkannya" Ji soo-anak bungsu keluarga Jeon- beranjak dari kursinya berniat membangunkan hyung yang merangkak menjadi nunanya itu dengan malas.

Langkah nya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki yang sudah dapat dipastikan nunanya terlihat di penghujung tangga.

"nuna kenapa kau lama se-"

"YA Tuhan" ocehan Ji soo terpotong seketika digantikan akan ucapan terkejutnya. Ji soo mengusap matanya berkali-kali menyadarkannya siapa sosok yang baru saja dia lihat

"ada apa dengan mu Ji Soo ?" bahkan suara itu pun terdengar seperti nyanyi bunda maria yang menenangkan.

"Nu-nuna k-kau kah itu?" Sosok itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sang adiknya yang mendadak gagap seperti itu.

"kau pikir siapa lagi huh?" dan Jungkook-sosok itu- melangkah meninggalkan sang adik yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"tidak mungkin, itu bukan nuna, nuna tidak seperti itu. Ya tuhan kenapa jantung ku berdetak-detak melihat nuna. Ingat Ji Soo dia nuna mu jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan nya" Ji Soo memukul – mukul dadanya perlahan dan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak pikiran – pikiran negative yang berada di otaknya.

"Yak Jeon Ji Soo, kenapa kau lama sekali membangunkan nuna mu huh?" sang eomma yang tidak menyadari kehadiran anak keduanya kembali berteriak.

"aku sudah bangun eomma"

"Oh, bagus lah kalau begitu cepat bantu eomma, agar kalian segera-" ucapan Nyonya Jeon terhenti begitu melihat penampilan sang anak kedua.

"sarapan-ASTAGA!" mendengar jeritan sang Nyonya rumah membuat sang kepala keluarga dan anak pertamanya melihat ke arah yang membuat sang Nyonya menjerit. Kedua tersedak secara bersamaan begitu melihat apa yang diliat sang eomma.

"Ju-jungkook kau benar anak ku kan ?" sang appa bertanya dengan terpatah-patah membuat sosok yang di Tanya itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Appa pikir aku siapa huh"

"Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya aku memiliki anak perempuan" sang eomma dengan segera berlari dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat dan mencium kedua belah pipi anaknya itu. Sedangkan Hoseok memandang Takjub melihat penampilan sang adik yang berbeda.

Bagaimana tidak adiknya memakai rok yang pendeknya setengah dari pangkal pahanya, seragam yang dipakai adiknya pun tidak main-main terlihat sangat jelas bahwa sang adik memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan Hoseok yakin jika sang adik mengangkat sebelah tangannya maka perut ramping yang dimiliki sang adik akan ter ekspor dengan jelas dan Hoseok meneguk ludahnya sulit saat melihat dada sang adik yang terlihat besar padahal Hoseok yakin Jungkook mengenakkan bra yang tidak memiliki busa yang tebal.

Hoseok benar-benar ingin menjadikan Jungkook kekasihnya saat melihat rambut Jungkook yang tergerai dengan indah sampai kepunggungnya.

 _Rambut Jungkook benar-benar tumbuh secepat itu_ Hoseok hanya mampu berdecah takjub akan teknologi yang semakin berkembang dan mampu membuat sang adik berubah dalam semalam. Hoseok tidak menunggu Jungkook sampai selesai semalam karna dirinya memiliki janji dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, maka dari itu dirinya sangat terkejut begitu melihat penampilan Jungkook.

 _Entah Hoseok harus senang atau sedih karna secara tidak langsung menyerahkan adiknya kepada si brengsek Kim Taehyung_

.

.

.

Taehyung bercecah kesal saat salah satu sahabatnya belum datang, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi 6 orang itu untuk menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk menuju ruangan pribadi mereka bersama.

"mungkin Hoseok Hyung terlibat macet Taehyung" Jimin mencoba menjelaskan akan keterlambatan salah satu Hyung nya itu.

"sudahlah, kau baru menunggu sepuluh menit disini, sedangkan aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam jadi jangan mengeluh" ucapan jin membuat Taehyung menampilkan cengiran bodohnya dan mereka menghembuskan napas leganya saat melihat mobil Audi A8 , _mobil Milik Jeon Hoseok._

Hoseok segera turun dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menghampiri sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"aku hampir melempar mu dari namsan Tower jika kau tidak segera datang Hoseok" Hoseok hanya menampilkan cengirannya menanggapi ucapan Yoongi.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah muak menjadi pusat perhatian" mendengar ucapan Yoongi mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum semua mobil bermerk lamborgihini veneno memasuki gerbang sekolah dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Lykan-Hypersport milik Taehyung.

Mereka berenam sontak terdiam ingin mengetahui siapa yang sudah dengan beraninya mengalahkan mobil milik Taehyung dan napas ke enam orang tersebut terasa terhenti saat orang yang menjadi bahan taruhan mereka turun dari dalam mobil tersebut. _( Hoseok hanya ber acting biar mendukung suasana)_

Tidak hanya itu detak jantung mereka se akan berhenti saat melihat penampilan orang tersebut yang bertolak belakang dengan yang kemarin.

" _apakah dia manusia? Dia bukan malaikat yang diturunkan untuk ku bukan ?" batin mereka berlima_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _sebenernya aku tuh lagi gegana (gelisah galau merana) hahah… kemarin ceritanya aku lagi kumpul-kumpul gitu, terus temen ku nanya "kapan berhenti jadi kpopers?" dan aku diam seketika, lalu aku jawab "mungkin pas Donghae nikah" dan aku merasa baper sendiri pas ngomong itu, mungkin keliatannya lebay tapi aku serius donghae yang bawa aku ke dunia kpopers, sampe suka dia apapun yang terjadi, maka dari itu mungkin saat donghae nikah, aku berhenti jadi kpopers atau long hiatus buat lupain dia. Huhuhu_

 _dan FYI, disini jimin sama suga itu belum pacaran ya dan kaya nya ga bakal juga aku bua mereka pacaran kkk.._


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh melewati enam orang pria yang masih terpaku melihat kedatangannya, senyum kemenangan terpantri dengan indah dibibirnya saat melihat Taehyung yang terpesona melihatnya.

Jungkook yang masih merasa senang melihat ekspresi dari ke-enam orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa tali sepatunya terlepas dan tanpa sengaja menginjaknya membuat tubuhnya hampir terjatuh.

 _Hampir…_ karna sebelum tubuh Jungkook menyentuh lantai ada banyak tangan yang memegang dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat ke-enam orang tadi lah yang menahan tubuhnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucapan khawatir serempak keluar dari mulut mereka yang masih memegang tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu karna kecerobohannya, Jungkook menepis tangan ke-enam orang tersebut dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

"aku menyukainya " perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diruangan pribadi mereka. Mendengar perkataan Yoongi sontak membuat ke-lima sahabatnya menatapnya terkejut.

"dan aku ingin dia menjadi milik ku" ucapan penuh penekanan dan kepemilikikan kembali terlontar dari mulut Seorang Min Yoongi.

"Aku juga menyukainya" mata Yoongi melirik tajam ke arah sosok yang berbicara tadi.

"Jimin kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, jantung ku berdetak kencang saat melihatnya" Jimin menyentuh dadanya sambil tersenyum saat jantungnya kembali berdetak karna memikirkan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"kurasa aku Juga menyukainya"

"MWO?!" teriakkan penuh keterkejutan menggema diruangan itu, mereka sontak menatap sosok yang baru saja berbicara

"jin hyung kau masih waras kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan penuh keterkejutan keluar dari Hoseok saat mendengar salah satu hyung menyukai adiknya juga.

"aku tidak tahu Hoseok, tiba-tiba jantung ku berdetak kencang sama seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat Namjoon" Hoseok menatap tidak percaya ke arah Seokjin, matanya melirik ke arah Namjoon yang masih terdiam.

 _Kenapa jadi seperti ini_ batin Hoseok gelisah, dirinya kan hanya ingin menjebak Taehyung tapi kenapa semua sahabatnya juga ikut terjebak

"Jujur, aku juga menyukainya" kali ini rahang bawah Hoseok seperti ingin terjatuh begitu mendengar ucapan Namjoon

"Maaf seokjin, sepertinya aku sudah normal karna menyukai Jeon Jungkook" Namjoon memegang kedua tangan seokjin dan menatap seokjin dalam.

"aku juga merasa seperti itu Namjoon, aku merasa diriku kembali normal saat melihat Jeon Jungkook" Seokjin menarik tangan Namjoon dan meletakannya tepat di dadanya yang berdebar.

"Pasangan gila!" cibir Yoongi saat melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini, ingat taruhan kita, hanya Taehyung yang bermain disini" Hoseok berteriak frustasi melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak pantas menyukai Jungkook?" Hoseok menelan ludahnya dengan sulit saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan tajam

"Lagipula kau tidak tertarik dengan Jungkook? Apa kau impoten?" Hoseok hanya mampu mengelus dadanya mendengar hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku juga tertarik tapi perjanjian tetap perjanjian Hyung"

"perjanjian itu tetap berjalan karna bagi ku itu tidak merugikan sama sekali dan sepertinya perjanjian ini akan segera berakhir karna sepertinya Taehyung sudah menyukainya"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya?" Taehyung menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya sama sekali" ucap Taehyung penuh keyakinan

"munafik!" decah Yoongi

"aku punya seratus wanita seperti Jungkook jadi aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya" nada suara Taehyung terdengar sombong membuat mereka mendecah kesal mendengarnya.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan mu, yang pasti dia harus menjadi milikku" Yoongi beranjak dari sopanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mengatakan itu. Seolah memasang bendera perang antara dirinya dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di lorong sekolah yang sepi, dirinya baru saja selesai dari toilet dan ingin segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kesal saat melihat tali sepatunya kembali terlepas, tidak ingin kejadian memalukan dirinya terulang kembali, dirinya beranjak ingin mengikat tali sepatunya sebelum sepasang tangan mendahuluinya mengikat tali sepatu miliknya.

"kau bisa terjatuh lagi, jika tidak mengikatnya" ucap sosok berambut hitam legam yang sedang menaruh sebelah lututnya dilantai dan mengikat tali sepatu.

"Ah kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" Jungkook menarik kakinya merasa tidak nyaman akan perlakuan orang tersebut.

"manusia tidak akan beruntung untuk yang kedua kali, jadi kau harus berhati-hati sekarang" sosok itu memberikan senyum mematikannya ke arah Jungkook yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menolong ku"

"Min Yoongi, nama ku Min Yoongi" sosok itu menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jungkook menunggu Jungkook menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi dan berniat melepaskan tangannya dengan segera sebelum Yoongi menarik tangannya membuat tubuh Jungkook menempel dengan tubuh Yoongi

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk Kim Taehyung, bagaimana jika kau dengan ku saja" Yoongi berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook, membuat wajah Jungkook memerah seketika, bukan karna dirinya merasa malu atau apapun itu, dirinya lebih merasa seperti di lecehkan oleh Min Yoongi.

Biar bagaimana pun dirinya itu laki-laki, tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok didepannya ini bagi Jungkook ini adalah sebuah pelecehan bagi seorang laki-laki sepertinya.

"kau pikir kau cukup baik untuk ku ? kau bahkan lebih tidak pantas bersama ku Min Yoongi walau seujung kuku pun"

"Akh" dan Jungkook kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat tendangnya.

.

.

.

t.b.c

aku curhat dikit ya, sebenernya aku lagi banyak masalah yang dateng terus menerus akhir-akhir ini dan itu bikin ngedrop banget karna aku orangnya labil jadi begitu, terus hp ku juga rusak makin galau aja aku tuh selama seminggu ini, untung aku punya teman yang baik yang dengan senang hatinya kasih aku kaset yang isinya Donghae semua jadilah aku bangkit kembali dari kubur ku wkwkwk, pokoknya kalo aku lagi hiatus kasih sesuatu tentang abang donghae aja nanti aku cepet bangkit ko heheh.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"dia pikir siapa dia memperlakukan ku seperti itu, dasar Bajingan" ucap Jungkook kesal saat mengingat apa yang baru saja Yoongi lakukan padanya.

Jungkook menghentakan kakinya merasa kesal akan tindakan Yoongi tadi. Dirinya merasa sudah dilecehkan oleh Yoongi, biarpun Jungkook berpenampilan seperti ini tetap saja dia ini laki-laki jadi diperlakukan seperti itu haram baginya.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"apa lagi sekarang!" sentak Jungkook pada sosok itu. Sosok itu tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungkook melainkan menarik tangan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam toilet yang berada disana.

"Yak Jeon Hoseok!" desis Jungkook kepada sosok itu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Jeon Hoseok.

"Jungkook ini gawat, gawat!" ucap Hoseok dengan frustasi. Jungkook yang sudah berniat ingin meluapkan amarahnya mendadak bingung melihat kelakukan kakaknya.

"ada apa?"

"Teman-teman ku, mereka semua menyukai mu!"

"Mwo?!" pekik Jungkook merasa terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi Hyung"

"tentu saja karna penampilan mu seperti ini, laki-laki lurus saja bisa langsung belok saat melihat mu, aku berani bersumpah Jungkook" ucap Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendecah kesal mendengar ucapannya.

"Hyung berhenti lah membuat lulucon yang memuakan, sekarang pikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" bentak Jungkook.

"caranya hanya satu.." Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook.

"Taklukkan mereka semua.." bisik Hoseok.

"tapi aku hanya membenci Taehyung, aku tidak membenci teman mu yang lain"

"kalau kau bisa menaklukan lima orang sekaligus untuk apa hanya satu? Ingat Jungkook mereka semuanya sama berkuasanya seperti Taehyung dan apapun yang kau inginkan akan dikabulkan dengan mereka, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ? seseorang yang dapat kau manfaatkan dengan mudah" lanjut Hoseok masih dengan posisi yang sama dan Jungkook yang mengerti maksud ucapan Hoseok hanya tersenyum licik.

"kau memang kakak ku ternyata, kau mengenal ku dengan baik Hyung!" seru Jungkook masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, hanya aku yang dapat mengertimu dengan baik adik ku sayang" ucap Hoseok dengan tawa dibibirnya.

"kau yang terbaik Hyung"

"kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah pelukan untuk hyung terbaik mu ini ?" ucap Hoseok dan disambut dengan Jungkook yang memeluknya dengan erat.

 _Ingat Hoseok dia adik mu jangan jadikan ff ini ff incest karna nanti dosa, ehh_

Sebenarnya itu luapan batin Hoseok, walaupun masih berpredikat single. Hoseok tetap laki-laki yang kalau dipeluk erat kaya gini yah tegang juga yang dibawa.

"Hoseok Hyung tidak baik memeluk anak gadis orang di dalam toilet seperti ini apalagi tanpa ada semua status diantara kalian" Hoseok dan Jungkook sentak melepas pelukan mereka begitu mendengar ucapan seseorang.

Tetap di depan pintu toilet seorang yang sangat Hoseok kenal tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Jimin apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap Hoseok sedikit gugup takut jimin mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan tadi dengan Jungkook.

"kenapa pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali hyung, kau tahu sendiri apa kegunaan dari toilet bukan ?" Jungkook merasa sedikit tergantung saat Jimin masih menatapnya dengan Tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Jungkook yang sudah sangat jelas seorang perempuan? Kau tidak buta dalam mengenali gendernya kan ?" Jimin tertawa mengejek ke arah Hoseok.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan Hoseok

"sepertinya persaingan ini sudah di mulai kan ? jadi kau tidak keberatkan bukan jika aku membawanya pergi ?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Hoseok, jimin dengan segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar dari toilet tersebut.

.

.

.

"bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku ini sakit" pekik Jungkook saat Jimin mencengram tanganya dengan erat. Jimin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jungkook dan masih terus menarik Jungkook hingga langkahnya terhenti di suatu tempat yang terlihat sepi.

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari dan tangan Jungkook lalu mendorong Jungkook hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya.

"aku tahu siapa kau Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

.

T..B.C


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

" _ **aku tahu siapa kau Jeon Jungkook"**_

Jantung Jungkook berdetak dengan kencang begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin, keringat dingin keluar dengan sendirinya saat jimin menatapnya Tajam.

"Kau tidak mungkin lupa bukan? Bahwa di hari pertama aku bertemu dengan mu aku menabrakmu dan menindih tubuhmu, jadi tidak sulit untuk tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Seringai Jimin makin melebar begitu melihat Jungkook yang tampak ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti ini _sayang."_ Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin yang ingin menyentuh pipinya dan mendesis kesal.

"Apa mau mu bajingan." Desis Jungkook dengan suara yang terdengar bergemuruh.

"Hhm, menurutmu apa yang ku mau?" ucap Jimin dengan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Jika kau menjadi kekasihku saja? Atau kau menikah dengan ku dengan itu rahasia mu aman ditangan ku."

"kau pikir aku sudi bersama dengan mu?"

"Bukankah kau memang harus bersama dengan ku? Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, aku telah mempunyai kartu _as_ mu _sayang."_ Ucap Jimin masih dengan seringainya.

"Jika kau mengancamku kau salah memilih orang Park Jimin, Jika kau membuka _satu_ kartu _as_ ku maka aku akan membuka sepuluh kartu _as_ mu, kau salah menilai ku _sayang."_ Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang menampilkan seringainya menatap Jimin yang tampak terperangah mendengar ucapannya.

"aku yakin kau tidak seberani itu _sayang,_ kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ku." Ucap Jimin dengan tawa keras dibibirnya.

"apakah balapan liar yang kau lakukan di kota New York dengan keadaan mabuk dan membunuh _tiga-belas_ orang bukan tentangmu? Jika itu bukan tentangmu, kau tidak masalah bukan jika aku menyebarkan berita tersebut?" Tawa Jimin seketika terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Kali ini keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Jimin.

"Ba Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu." Ucap Jimin tergagap.

"Sudah ku bilang kau salah memilih orang untuk kau ancam Park Jimin." Jimin terdiam tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungkook. Pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan ucapan Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah itu, bahkan sahabatnya sekalipun tidak mengetahui masalah itu, _lalu dari mana Jungkook tahu tentang itu?_

"sudah cukupkan kau berbicara dengan Jungkook? Jika sudah aku akan membawa nya perginya." Jimin yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jin yang telah menarik Jungkook pergi dari Jimin.

" _dia berbahaya, dia telah membawa seluruh hatiku dengan begitu jahat, dia berbahaya.." Lirih Jimin dengan memandang punggung Jungkook yang semakin terlihat mengecil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jungkookie apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan dengan jimin bukan?" ucap Jin cemas setelah mendudukkan Jungkook disalah satu bangku taman di area sekolahnya.

"aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungkook yang bingung melihat tingkat Jin.

"Syukurlah, jika dia tidak memperlakukan mu dengan buruk" ucap Jin dengan begitu riang.

"Jungkookie jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu dan merperlakukanmu dengan buruk katakan saja kepada ku, aku akan melindungimu." Jin menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook erat dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Jiniie kau membuatnya takut." Jungkook dan jin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sosok yang baru saja berbicara.

"Namjooniie! Aku hanya mengingatkan Jungkookie aku tidak berniat menakutinya sedikitpun." Jin mencebikkan bibirnya tidak terima akan ucapan Namjoon yang menuduhnya menakuti Jungkook.

"Ya tuhan.. aku hanya bercanda Jiniie." Ucap Namjoon tertawa lebar dan mengusap rambut Jin lembut. Membuat Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kelakuan dua orang tersebut.

 _Sudah jelas mereka masih saling mencintai, kenapa harus berpisah hanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, tidak masuk akal_ ucap batin Jungkook.

Jungkook beranjak dari bangkunya dengan perlahan agar tidak membuat kedua orang tersebut mengetahuinya. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan mulai menjauh dari pasangan yang sudah putus itu.

Jungkook menjerit tertahan saat sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke dalam semak-semak.

Dan mata Jungkook membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa pelaku penyeretan tersebut.

"Hai cantik." Sapa sosok itu dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Bajingan tengik apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Jungkook saat sosok itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Aku membantumu melarikan diri dari pasangan aneh itu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan mu" desis Jungkook dengan Tajam.

"Kau ini benar-benar menantang ku rupanya." Ucap sosok itu berdecah kesal.

"MEMANG! Aku memang menantangmu Kim Taehyung." Teriak Jungkook tepat di wajah Taehyung- _sosok itu-_

"bebek cerewet." Ejek Taehyung

"Apa kau bilang!" Jerit Jungkook

"Kau bebek cerewet" ulang Taehyung

"Bajingan kurang aj-" ucapan Jungkook terhenti seketika, bukan karna Taehyung mencium bibirnya, melainkan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba mendaratkan wajahnya tepat di leher Jungkook dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Kau milik Kim Taehyung, Mengerti?"

.

.

.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

" _Kau milik Kim Taehyung, Mengerti?"_

Dan setelahnya Taehyung tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain pukulan keras di pipinya.

.

.

.

Seokjin membanting pintu tempat dimana dia dan sahabatnya berkumpul mengabaikan Yoongi yang mendelik Tajam ke arahnya dan mengabaikan Namjoon yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"ada apa dengan mu?" sinis Yoongi

"Kau Tahu? Namjoon membuat Jungkook melarikan diri dariku." Ucap Seokjin dengan kesal.

"aku tidak membuatnya melarikan dari mu Jinnie." Bela Namjoon tidak terima akan tuduhan yang diberikan seokjin kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Hoseok yang sedari tadi terdiam bertanya kepada pasangan yang baru putus itu.

"Kau Tahu Hoseok, aku baru saja mencuri Jungkook dari Jimin dan berbicara sangat sedikit dengannya tapi Namjoon mengacaukan semuanya, dia membuat ku melupakan keberadaan Jungkook dan aku baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah tidak ada ini gara-gara Kim Namjoon!" bentak Seokjin kea rah Namjoon.

Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya memandang datar ke arah Seokjin begitu mendengar ucapannya. Bukan hal aneh melihat Seokjin yang berterik-teriak ke arah Namjoon, mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh pasangan itu.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!." Seseorang yang tidak mereka kenali berlarian dengan terburu-buru ke dalam ruangan mereka menimbulkan dengusan Yoongi yang tidak menyukai adanya orang lain yang memasuki ruangan pribadi mereka.

"Taehyung, Taehyung dia…" orang itu berbicara tersendat-sendat akibat kehabisan oksigen saat sedang berlarian tadi.

"ada apa dengan Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin

"dia sedang berkelahi dengan Jungkook di lapangan."

"MWO?" teriakan penuh keterkejutan memenuhi ruangan tersebut setelah mendengar pejelasan dari orang itu.

Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang mampu mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya dan segera berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat yang di katakan orang tersebut.

Tidak berselang lama Jimin, Namjoon, dan Seokjin segera berlari di ikuti Hoseok yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas dibelakang mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan Jeon Jungkook, kau benar-benar cari mati huh? Bagaimana jika eomma tahu hal ini, Ya Tuhan kau bisa benar-benar di nikahi saat ini juga." Gerutu Hoseok dengan pelan.

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan tempat itu sudah di penuhi oleh siswa disini yang sedang menonton perkelahian Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Hoseok dapan melihat Yoongi yang sedang melerai mereka berdua.

Hoseok segera bergegas masuk ke dalam lapangan di ikuti oleh sahabatnya yang lain dan Hoseok dapat melihat Jungkook masih melemparkan makian kepada Taehyung yang hanya terdiam.

Pipi Taehyung terlihat memar kebiruan serta di sudut bibirnya pun terdapat ada darah disana, membuat Hoseok hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang _bar-bar_ itu.

"Bajingan sialan! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa melecehkan ku seperti ini huh?" Jungkook berteriak kencang mencoba menarik kerah seragam Taehyung yang terhalangi oleh Yoongi yang sedang melerainya.

"Jungkook kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Ucap Namjoon membantu Yoongi melindungi Taehyung dari Jungkook.

"omong kosong, tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan baik-baik dengan bajingan itu." Ucqp Jungkook masih berteriak seperti tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucapan Hoseok menghentikan gerakan Jungkook yang sedang menyeran Taehyung dan menatap tajam dirinya.

Jungkook menyibak rambutnya ke belakang seperti iklan _p*ntene_ dan menunjukan tanda kemerahan yang ingin berubah menjadi kebiruan yang terdapat di lehernya.

"Kau lihat ini ? Bajingan ini dengan beraninya mendaratkan bibir penuh dosanya ke leher ku. Kau lihat ini bajingan ini benar-benar sudah melecehkan ku." Ucap Jungkook dengan giginya yang bergemuruh menahan amarahnya.

 _Kapan otak Taehyung dipergunakan dengan baik, berani sekali dia mencari masalah dengan Jungkook_ batin Hoseok bermonolog.

Sedangkan yang lain dengan segera mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung yang sedang menampilkan cengiran bodohnya ke arah mereka.

"Kau bunuh saja dia, aku tidak peduli. Jika perlu aku akan membantu mu membunuhnya." Ucap Yoongi ke arah Jungkook dan menyisipkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Jungkook.

"kau tidak perlu takut dengan penjara Jungkook. Aku akan melindungi mu dan mengurus kematian Taehyung hingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya." Kali ini Namjoon yang menyisipkan tubuhnya dari arena perangan yang sedang terjadi.

"Yak Hyung Bagaimana mungkin Kau akhh" ucapan Taehyung terpotong saat tiba-tiba Jimin memukul perutnya dengan kencang.

"ini pukulan karna kau sudah dengan beraninya menyentuh Jungkook ku." Dan mereka dengan segera meninggalkan lapangan dengan menarik Jungkook bersama mereka, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Jimin.

"YAK HYUNG KENAPA KALIAN MEMBELA WANITA ITU, YAK LIHAT PEMBALASAN KU NANTI!"

.

.

.

"kau tahu wanita itu yang memukul Taehyung tadi"

"benarkah?"

"Ne. Wanita itu bertingkah seolah dirinya paling cantik disini, aku sangat yakin dia pasti akan langsung membuka kakinya lebar-lebarnya saat Taehyung ingin menidurinya."

Jungkook menahan napasnya sejenak, menahan amarahnya yang akan segera keluar mendengar bisikan orang di kantin ini.

Semua orang menatap Jungkook dengan sinis karna ulahnya yang berkelahi dengan Taehyung tadi.

Jungkook mencoba menghiraukan ucapan orang-orang disini yang semakin genjar membicarakannya, dirinya mencoba focus dengan makanannya saat ini.

"Kau yang berkelahi dengan Taehyung tadi?" sekumpulan wanita menghampiri Jungkook dan berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya tidak mengenal sosok yang berbicara dengannya ini, tapi yang Jungkook tahu wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini pastilah Queenka melihat kelakuannya itu Jungkook sudah dapat menebak dengan mudah.

Jangan lupakan kalau Jungkook adalah seorang Kingka _dulu._

"kau terlalu tidak berguna untuk berbicara dan menganggung makan siang ku, jadi sebelum mangkuk sup ini terlempar ke wajah mu lebih baik kau jauhkan dengan segera dari hadapan ku." Ucap Jungkook dengan datar membuat wanita mengepalkan tangannya karna marah.

Merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Jungkook, wanita itu mengambil mangkuk sup yang di katakan Jungkook tadi dan menyiram isinya ke wajah Jungkook membuat wajah dan rambut Jungkook terlihat basah sekarang dan sepertinya air sup tersebut juga membasahi seragam Jungkook membuat tubuh Jungkook terekspor karna baju seragam yang transparan itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa huh? Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Kau benar-benar ingin hidup di neraka huh?" teriak wanita itu tepat di wajah Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya akibat siraman sup dari wanita itu.

Jungkook sudah siap menyerang balik wanita itu sebelum sebuah jas menutupi dadanya yang terlihat dan sebuah sapu tangan yang membersihkan rambutnya, serta wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepada mu. Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau bertingkah seperti penguasa di sekolah ini." Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu dingin dan menyeramkan mendakan dirinya sedang sangat marah saat ini.

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Seokjin yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya dan kakaknya Hoseok yang membersihkan wajahnya.

Pandangan Jungkook bertemu dengan Hoseok dan seketika air mata mengalir dari mata Jungkook membuat Hoseok membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Hoseok tahu bagaimana adiknya. Seumur hidupnya Jungkook tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini dan Hoseok tidak akan pernah diam melihat adiknya di perlakukan seperti itu.

Hoseok akan membalasnya, bukan melalui dirinya tapi melalui sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jeon Jungkook.

"Jinnie cepat bawa Jungkook pergi dari sini dia terlihat sudah kedinginan." Ucap Namjoon dengan lembut ke arah Seokjin dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Seokjin pun menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan segera membawa Jungkook pergi dari sana bersama Hoseok.

Wajah Namjoon berubah menjadi datar saat punggung Seokjin, Jungkook dan Hoseok hilang dari pandangannya.

"Jimin." Panggil namjoon

"Ne Hyung pesanan mu sudah datang." Jimin Datang dengan membawa semangkuk besar sup yang wanita itu siramkan ke wajah Jungkook.

"Jika wanita dengan wanita bertengkar hingga menyiram wajahnya mungkin itu hal yang biasa…" ucap Yoongi

"Tapi bagaimana Jika yang melakukannya seorang pria? Bagaimana jika pria itu menyiram wajah wanita itu? Menurut mu apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Yoongi menggulung lengan kemejanya, jas nya sudah dia berikan untuk menutupi tubuh Jungkook tadi.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? aku juga sangat ingin melihatnya, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan." Yoongi terus berbicara menghiraukan wanita itu yang terdiam dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karna takut.

" aku melakukan itu karna dia –" ucapan wanita itu terpotong saat Jimin menyiram wajahnya dengan mangkuk sup yang dibawanya. Wanita itu terlihat lebih mengenaskan daripada Jungkook.

"Bagaimana rasanya Jimin ?"

"Sungguh menyenangkan hyung, kau harus mencobanya nanti." Jimin menyeringai ke arah wanita itu yang sudah terlihat menangis.

"Berkacalah sebelum mengganggu milikku." Bisik Jimin kepada wanita itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"ku pastikan hidupmu benar-benar akan dineraka nanti." Ucap Namjoon dan mengikuti Jimin yang meninggalkan kantin.

"Jalang." Ucap Yoongi mengikuti kedua sahabatnya.

Hanya tertinggal Taehyung disana. Sedari tadi Taehyung hanya berdiam dirinya menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Tangan nya terangkat dan menarik rambut wanita itu dengan kuat.

"kau tahu akibat dari mengganggu milik Kim Taehyung?" bisik Taehyung

"Itu seperti kau memilih jalan kematian mu sendiri dan aku akan membantumu menuju kematian mu itu ? aku sangat baik bukan ?"

"Kau dalam masalah besar _sayang,_ aku akan menghancurkan mu, benar-benar hancur!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Gigi Jungkook bergemuruh, matanya berkilat tajam dan tangannya mengepal menahan amarah yang di tahannya sedari tadi. Di hadapannya tengah berdiri seseorang yang menjadi kakak kandungnya, _Jung Hoseok._

Hoseok membelai pipi Jungkook dengan lembut saat rahang Jungkook semakin mengeras.

"aku akan menghancurkan wanita sialan itu!" Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"tenangkan dirimu Jungkook, ingat siapa dirimu saat ini. Eomma benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau terlibat perkelahian lagi." Ucap Hoseok mengingatkan status Jungkook saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu? Dia mempermalukan ku didepan banyak orang dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Aku bersumpah akan mempermalukan wanita itu lebih dari dia mempermalukan ku." Ucap Jungkook sembari menatap tajam Hoseok.

"aku tahu. Aku pun tidak terima adik ku dipermalukan seperti itu tapi tidak seperti ini caranya kau tidak harus mengotori tanganmu Jungkook."

"ingat kau punya mereka." Ucap Hoseok membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Kau punya Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon dan Jin apalagi yang harus kau pikirkan. Mereka yang akan menghancurkan wanita itu karna sudah mempermalukanmu." Jungkook terdiam mencoba memproses maksud dari ucapan Hoseok.

"gunakan pesonamu sebagai senjata mu dan gunakan mereka sebagai peluru mu maka tidak ada satupun orang yang berani denganmu."

"Ingat kau Jeon Jungkook kau anak dari keluarga Jeon. Apapun yang kau inginkan harus menjadi milikmu, _mengerti?"_ Hoseok memegang tangan Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook dalam. _Lama lama jadi incest juga ini ya._

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jungkook ku?" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk membuat Hoseok melepaskan genggamannya dengan segera.

"Ya tuhan Hyung kau membuat ku terkejut." Hoseok mengusap dadanya merasa terkejut akan kedatangan salah satu hyungnya.

"mau kau apakan Jungkook ku." Jin- _orang yang membuat hoseok terkejut-_ memicingkan matanya ke arah Hoseok.

"Ya Tuhan Hyung, aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku berani bersumpah." Ucap Hoseok sembari membuat tanda V di jarinya tanda bersumpah.

"baiklah kali ini aku percaya denganmu." Ucap Jin kemudian menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jungkookie kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tangannya terulur membelai surai hitam Jungkook.

"Ya." Suara Jungkook masih terdengar serak karna emosi yang menyelimutinya tadi.

"Jangan pikirkan wanita sialan itu, dia akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih kejam dari apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Ya, Terima kasih." Ucap Jungkook sembali memberikan senyum tulusnya ke arah Jin.

"Ya tuhan, Hoseok. Ya tuhan dia tersenyum padamu. Hoseok kau lihat dia tersenyum padaku Ya tuhan!" Jin berteriak gembira saat Jungkook tersenyum kepadanya, pipinya merona saat melihat senyum Jungkook tadi.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mampu melihat kelakukan Jin untuk pertama kalinya.

"dia memang seperti itu, kau harus terbiasa dengan ini." Hoseok berbisik pelan di telinga Jungkook saat melihat adiknya yang terpaku karna melihat tingkah sang Hyung.

"pesona Tampan seorang Kim Seokjin memang tidak akan pernah pudar." Jin terus berbicara membanggakan dirinya tanpa menyadari bahwa Hoseok telah menarik Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Jin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya geng kingka disekolah tersebut tengah menunggu kedatangan salah satu sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Mereka bahkan berjongkok membuat barisan di depan mobil mereka dan menangkup wajah mereka dengan salah satu lengan mereka membuat murid-murid yang melihatnya menjerit tertahan.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuh Hoseok nanti." Desis Yoongi mulai merasa kesal karna menunggu Hoseok yang tidak kunjung datang.

"aku akan menghancurkan wajah yang selalu di penuhi senyuman menjijikan miliknya itu." Timpal Namjoon.

"ingatkan aku untuk mematakan seluruh tulangnya karna membawa Jungkook lari dari ku." Ucap Jin sembari menggeretakkan giginya.

Sontak mereka semua menatap heran ke arah hyung tertua yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jimin

"dia meninggalkan ku dan membawa Jungkook lari dari ku saat aku sedang menyebarkan pesona ku yang tidak pernah pudar ini." Sungut Jin.

Mendengarkan perkataan Jin membuat wajah mereka yang mendengarnya datar seketika.

"kau akan merasakan yang kedua kalinya jika kau kembali menyebar hormon menjijikan mu itu." Desis Yoongi yang merasa Jengkel melihat kelakukan Jin yang tidak mengenal umur.

"Kalian semua sama saja, Menyebalkan!" teriak Jin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melihat ke arah mereka saat mendengar teriakkan salah satu primadona sekolah itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hyungdeul, Saengideul. Hoseok disini dengan membawa harapan untuk kalian semua." Hoseok berteriak gembira dengan senyum lima jari dibibirnya saat baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil audi A8 miliknya.

"awhh sakit!" teriak Hoseok kesakitan saat Yoongi melempar batu berukuran sedang ke arahnya. _Untung ga bocor ):_

"Bajingan sekali wajahmu itu, tersenyum tanpa beban dan rasa bersalah karna membuat kami menunggu huh"

"Aku Tahu. Aku minta maaf tapi kau tidak perlu melemparku dengan batu Hyung." Ucap Hoseok menampilkan wajah sedihnya yang membuat teman se-genknya ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Terserah." Yoongi beranjak bangun dari kegiatan berjongkoknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti dengan yang lain.

"Oppa!" teriakan kencang seseorang memanggil mereka, membuat langkah mereka berenam berhenti dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang memanggil mereka itu.

Di sana terlihat Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Selamat pagi Jin oppa, Yoongi oppa, Hoseok oppa, Namjoon oppa, Jimin oppa, Taehyung oppa!" sapa Jungkook masih dengan senyum manis dibibirnya membuat gigi kelinci yang selama ini dia sembunyikan terekpor dengan jelas di hadapan pria-pria tampan berstatus Kingka di sekolah itu.

Mendapat sapaan dan senyuman yang semanis gula di pagi hari secara dadakan membuat jantung mereka memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi mereka semua sontak menutup hidung mereka secara bersamaan.

 _Mereka mimisan bersamaan saat tidak kuat menahan godaan yang begitu indah di pagi hari._

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya - _berpura-pura polos-_ memandang aneh para namja berstatus kingka yang sedang menutup hidung mereka.

" _oppa_ ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook memandang mereka polos.

" _hidungku!"_ pekikan batin serentak terdengar dari enam orang namja berstatus Kingka itu saat merasa sesuatu kembali mengalir dari hidung mereka.

 _sepertinya mereka perlu no drop agar tidak bocor._

"aku ke toilet dulu." Yoongi orang pertama yang langsung meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tangan yang menutup hidungnya. Matanya memandang Tajam orang-orang yang menatapnya penasaran dengan tingkahnya kali ini.

"Aa-aku juga ingin ke toilet." Ucap Jimin terbata dan segera berlari mengikuti Yoongi.

"Jungkook maaf karena kami harus meninggalkan mu sekarang karena suatu hal." Ucap Namjoon dan segera menarik tangan Seokjin dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. Hoseok pun mengikuti mereka tanpa berbicara apapun _terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah sang adik hari ini._

Dan saat ini hanya tertinggal Taehyung yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"kau ini senang sekali menggoda kami ya?" Tanya Taehyung masih menutupi hidungnya membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit tidak jelas.

" _oppa_ bicara apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Jungkook menyibak rambutnya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Taehyung.

Darah dihidung Taehyung kembali berdesir dengan kencang bukan hanya dihidung sebenarnya di bagian tertentu milik Taehyung pun berdesir tidak perlu dijelaskan lah ya, kalian pasti mengerti.

" _o-oppa_ hidungmu berdarah." Jungkook menutup mulutnya merasa terkejut melihat darah yang menetes dari selah jari-jari Taehyung yang menutupi hidungnya.

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke arah Tangannya dan mendecah kesal. _Sialan_ darahnya sampai menembus hanya karna melihat leher jenjang Jungkook yang mulus.

"Tanggung jawab kau." Ucap Taehyung

"apa?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap Taehyung dan segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya dengan Langkahnya yang besar dia terus menarik tangan Jungkook melewati kerumunan manusia yang menatap heran dengan darah yang masih menetes dari selah-selah jari.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat berada tepat di depan pintu berlabel UKS. Taehyung membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar membuat penjaga disana terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Keluar." Ucap Taehyung dingin.

"Tapi ak-."

"Ku bilang Keluar!" teriak Taehyung dan menatap tajam ke arah penjaga tersebut. Mendengar teriak Taehyung penjaga tersebut segera berlari keluar dengan ketakutan.

Taehyung menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan menatap Jungkook tajam. "duduk." Perintahnya.

" _oppa_ sepertinya aku harus masuk sekarang, aku-aku…" ucap Jungkook mencari alasan agar terbebas dari Taehyung yang sedang memandang tajam dirinya.

"Duduk."

"Ah aku belum mengerjakan tugas ku, benar aku belum mengerjakannya, jadi aku harus segera pergi sekarang sebe-"

"duduk Jeon Jungkook. Kau ingin duduk tanpa banyak berbicara dan selamat atau dengan paksaan duduk diatas pangkuanku dan akan kupastikan kau akan mendesah dengan kencang nanti." Ucap Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dan Jungkook segera duduk begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati rak di dalam ruangan itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana dan kembali melangkah mendekatinya.

"obati aku." Taehyung menyerahkan beberapa tisu dan duduk tepat dihadapannya Jungkook.

"Apa?" Tanya Jungkook masih merasa bingung.

"Ku bilang obati aku, hidungku mimisan seperti ini gara-gara kau sialan." Decah Taehyung dan menarik tangan Jungkook yang sudah memegang tisu ke arah hidungnya.

"Bersihkan itu." Jungkook tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih membersihkan hidung Taehyung.

"Kau mimisan gara-gara aku?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal.

"Kau masih bisa mempertanyakan hal itu, setelah membuat enam laki-laki dewasa mimisan seperti ini, huh?"

"Memangnya itu salahku?" Bela Jungkook, tidak terima dengan ucapan Taehyung yang seolah menuduhnya.

"tentu saja itu salahmu karena mengejutkan kami dengan tingkah _sok_ manis mu itu." Ucap Taehyung sedikit berbohong, jelas berbohong karena Jungkook bukan bertingkah _sok_ manis tapi memang manis.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa."_ Ucap Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah membuat Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

"Jungkook sepertinya kau terlalu sesak karena mengancing seragam mu sampai ke atas seperti itu, bagaimana jika aku bukakan saja?" ucap Taehyung secara tiba-tiba.

Tangannya sudah memegang kerah seragam Jungkook dan siap membuka kancing seragam Jungkook sebelum Jungkook menahannya terlebih dahulu.

" _oppa_ apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucap Jungkook sedikit terbata-bata saat Taehyung berniat membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Hhmm bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku ingin memperkosamu?" Tanya Taehyung menyeringai.

"kau tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada ku _oppa_."

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari seragam Jungkook dan mendecah kesal menatap Jungkook. "kembalikan Jungkook-ku." Ucapnya.

"apa?"

"Kembalikan Jungkook-ku, Jungkook-ku pasti akan berteriak marah dan memukul ku jika aku melecehkannya, kau bukan Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung.

 _Cukup sudah_

Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi, seluruh pencitraannya berkelakuan manis yang dia lakukan sejak tadi hilang entah kemana saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Dadanya bergemuruh, matanya memandang tajam ke arah Taehyung dan selanjutnya sebuah pukulan kencang mengenai rahang tegas Taehyung.

" _Shit, sialan_ kau ingin mematahkan hidungku dan membuat hidungku berdarah lagi huh?" teriak Taehyung memegangi rahangnya yang terlihat membiru.

"Memang. Memang aku ingin membuat hidungmu patah jika perlu aku akan mengirim orang brengsek seperti mu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit." Taehyung mendecah tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Wah, Wah kau sudah kembali ke sifat asalmu ya, Ya tuhan padahal aku hanya memancing mu ternyata sifat _bar-bar_ mu langsung keluar." Ucap Taehyung mengejek Jungkook.

"kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan marah jika dilecehkan seperti itu huh?" teriak Jungkook.

"aku kan belum melecehkanmu baru berniat saja dan kau sudah memukul ku seperti ini, cih sebenarnya kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih pukulan mu kasar sekali."

"Aku laki-laki kenapa huh, kau tidak terima?" sentak Jungkook menatap Taehyung _garang._

"yakin kau laki-laki? Jika kau laki-laki kenapa kau mempunyai dada yang seperti ini huh?" Tangan Taehyung dengan lancang dan tidak mempunyai sopan santun meremas dada Jungkook begitu.

"Ini besar loh, jika ku pompa terus mungkin bisa lebih besar dari ini." Ucap Taehyung dengan mesumnya.

"Bajingan kau-" ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat suara pintu yang terbuka dan buku yang berjatuhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Disana sedang berdiri seorang guru kesiswaan yang memergoki mereka dengan tangan Taehyung yang masih berada di dada Jungkook.

"JEON JUNGKOOK, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Stephiie Lee


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"jadi ada yang ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi?" Tanya guru tersebut menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berada dihadapan.

"menurut ibu apa yang sedang kami lakukan tadi."

"akh!" Taehyung meringis kesakitan begitu Jungkook menyikut keras perutnya.

"Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook." Desis Taehyung menatap Tajam ke Jungkook yang juga sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Mati saja kau bajingan mesum." Desis Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku perkosa huh?"

"coba saja jika kau ingin memperkosa diriku, aku yang akan menunggangimu nanti hingga kau menyesal telah memperkosa diriku." Ucap Jungkook membuat Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Wow, kau menantangku? Kau menantang seorang Kim Taehyung? Kau benar-benar ingin ku tiduri huh?" ucap Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"aku memang sudah menantangmu sejak kau baru dilahirkan ke duniapun aku sudah menantang mu, brengsek."

"kau benar-benar! Aish wajah cantikmu itu sungguh menipu sekali. Aku yakin Hyungdeul akan menyesal saat tahu bah-"

"bawa orang tua kalian." Ucap guru tersebut yang sedari terdiam karena dilupakan oleh mereka berdua.

"APA?" teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"bawa orang tua kalian datang ke sekolah besok, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. Jika orang tua kalian tidak bisa datang kemari maka kalian yang akan menerima akibatnya."

"Tapi bu ka-"

"Kim Taehyung kau sudah banyak diberi kelonggaran karena orang tuamu yang selalu menjadi donator tetap disini tapi sudah cukup sampai disini, orang tuamu sudah menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada pihak sekolah untuk melakukan apapun kepadamu jika kau melanggar peraturan sekolah." Ucap guru itu membuat Taehyung melongoh tidak percaya.

"Dan Jeon Jungkook, Ya Tuhan! Kau belum ada satu minggu disini dan sudah membuat ulah? Tidak salah jika orang tuamu menghukummu sampai seperti ini." Guru itu menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook dan kembali berbicara. " bawa orang tuamu besok, agar mereka tahu perkembangan anaknya ini, apakah sudah berubah atau semakin parah?"

Jungkook mendesah kesal mendengar ucapan guru di hadapannya ini, matanya melirik tajam ke arah Taehyung yang membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"kalian silakan keluar dan kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu brengsek." Teriak Jungkook dan menarik rambut Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Akhh Ya Jeon Jungkook lepaskan." Taehyung menjerit kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang masih menarik rambutnya.

"Mati saja kau Kim Taehyung."

"jika aku mati siapa yang akan menidurimu huh? Arghhh Jeon Jungkook sakit." Taehyung semakin berteriak saat Jungkook semakin kuat menarik rambutnya. Taehyung yakin setelah ini dirinya harus ke dokter untuk menangani ke botak dini yang terjadi padanya.

"Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati saja kau Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berniat kembali memberikan pukulan di rahang Taehyung sebelum seseorang menariknya dan menjauhkannya dari Taehyung.

"Ya Tuhan Hyung, kalian benar-benar penyelamat jiwaku. Aku hampir saja mati di tangan nenek sihir ini." Ucap Taehyung merasa bersyukur saat Hyung-Hyungnya datang dan memisahkan dirinya dari Jungkook yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Brengsek kau! Kubunuh kau Kim Taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook kembali.

"Jungkook tenanglah, Hei tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Jimin yang sedang memeluk Jungkook dari belakang yang mencoba menyerang Taehyung kembali. _Sekalian mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan sih sebenernya._

Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa Jimin mencari kesempatan dengan memeluknya segera menepis tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Siapa kau berani sekali memelukku?" Bentak Jungkook.

"Aku? Sudah jelas aku calon suamimu." Ucap Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Bajingan bodoh!" desis Jungkook dan memukul rahang Jimin dengan kuat.

"Awh." Ucap Taehyung dan Hyungnya yang lain meringis melihat kejadian itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hoseok merasa heran dengan adiknya yang kembali bertingkah bar-bar seperti itu.

"orang tuaku dan orang tua Jungkook di panggil ke sekolah." Ucap Taehyung dengan santai.

"APA?" teriak mereka semua bersamaan karena merasa terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung, kecuali Jungkook yang sudah mendecah kesal dan kembali menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini Jin yang bertanya dengan rasa keterkejutannya.

"percobaan pemerkosaan." Ucap Taehyung kembali dan kembali di iringi teriakan keterkejutan dari Hyungnya yang lain.

"Kau gila." Desis Yoongi.

"Mati saja kau, Kim cabul." Desis Jin.

Dan umpatan-umpatan penuh penghinaan yang di terima oleh Taehyung.

"orang tuamu akan datang?" tanya Namjoon membuat Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. "entahlah." Jawab Taehyung.

"biar orang tua ku saja yang menggantikan orang tuamu." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"kau bicara apa Hyung? Aku tidak salah dengar bukan?" Tanya Taehyung memasukkan jarinya ke telinga memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

"Orang tua ku saja yang datang ke sekolah menggantikan orang tuamu bodoh." Decah Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau masih waras kan?" Tanya Hoseok tidak percaya. Pasalnya Yoongi adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah mau dan tidak akan pernah sudi orang tuanya datang ke sekolah seperti ini karena jika orang tuanya datang sekolah bisa dipastikan tempat ini akan dibuat seperti tempat audisi dadakan mengingat bahwa keluarganya adalah pemilik dari sebuah agensi terkenal.

"tentu saja aku masih waras Hoseok. Aku hanya ingin orang tuaku melihat calon menantunya nanti." Ucap Yoongi sembari menatap Jungkook yang sudah merasa mual mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu.

"apakah tidak ada satupun yang waras di antara kalian?" Tanya Jungkook merasa muak dengan tingkah orang-orang dihadapannya ini. Dia merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu, kehidupan yang bebas tanpa adanya orang setengah waras yang selalu menganggunya.

Terkutuklah sang eomma yang telah menyusahkan anaknya sendiri.

"kami semua cukup waras Jungkook. Cukup waras karena kami mencintaimu yang begitu sempurna." Ucap Namjoon belaga puitis agar Jungkook terpesona dengannya walaupun kenyataannya sebaliknya.

"tidak adil jika hanya orang tua Yoongi Hyung yang menggantikan orang tua Taehyung. Orang tua ku juga sangat ingin melihat menantu mereka yang sudah sejak lama mereka dambahkan itu." Ucap Jimin sembari meringis merasakan pipinya berdenyut sakit.

"Baiklah. Bawa orang tua kalian semua. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menarik hati eomma Jeon untuk mendapatkan Jungkook." Ucap Seokjin berseru gembira membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju kecuali Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Kedua Jeon Sibling itu saling melirik mencari jalan keluar agar rencana mereka tidak gagal.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa suara ke arah Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita akan membicarakan ini dirumah." Balas Hoseok tanpa suara. Mereka saling berbicara tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

" _jadi mereka bersaudara? Menarik sekali. Liat saja aku akan membuat Jungkook menjadi milik ku dengan rencana yang kau buat sendiri Hoseok Hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C.

HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bersama Kak Step disini….

Aku bawa kabar gembira loh/? Buat kalian semua. Jadi mohon di baca baik-baik ya.

Jadi karena ingin menyambut ulang tahun bangtan dan ulang tahun aku yang bersamaan hehe aku bakal adain Giveaway lagi Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….

Belum tahu sih kapan giveawaynya di adain tapi diusahakan secepatnya. Maka dari itu sekarang aku survey dulu ya, sekalian ngumpulin uangnya hehehe.

Dan ini hadiah giveaway yang sekiranya bisa ku kasih ke kalian, tapi tergantung kalian mau hadiahnya kaya gitu apa engga.

1\. Novel Uncomitted ( ini seriusan ya aku Cuma bikin 1 dan kalo kalian dapet kalian beruntung banget dapet novel ini hiks, ini FF taekook ya, bagi yang belum baca nanti ku repost tapi Cuma sampe chapter 5 aja ya)

2\. Notes Taekook (nah ini gimana kalian, mau di jadiin hadiah apa engga)

3\. kaos Taekook ( kaos ini di luar kaos Taekook yang project itu ya, ini desainnya aku yang bikin gitchu wkwkk, dan aku sekalian survey juga size kalian itu berapa? Dan enakkan lengan panjang atau lengan pendek?)

4\. DVD COPY ORI (jangan minta DVD copy yang japan ya, karena aku ga punya T.T yang japan terlalu mahal buat dibeli, kalo yang lain kan tinggal ku copy dari DVD asli punyaku)

Q:Kenapa giveawaynya ga album aja kak?

A: kalo album aku Cuma bisa kasih 1 doang, menurut ku juga itu kurang bagus karena aku bukan akun fanbase atau mba-mba olshop. Aku pilih hadiah kaya gitu karena setidaknya bisa dapet banyak dan yang seneng ga Cuma 1 orang aja tapi lebih. Yang terpenting itu kan bukan nilainya tapi bagaimana kita bisa membagi kebahagian ke orang lain, lebih bagus bukan?.

Jadi jangan minta album ya, mungkin next time bakal di adain album.

Oke segitu aja ya? Cukup kan ?Hehehehhe

Dan karna ini giveawaynya kalian yang jalanin, kalian maunya ku adain giveawaynya kaya gimana? Kalo dulukan me-review ff dan kesan kalian kepada aku. Kalo sekarang kalian maunya bagaimana?

Pokoknya Ku tunggu respon kalian yaaaa.. sampai ketemu dilain waktu.

aku sayang kalian lebih dari apa yang kalian tahu. _Luv_ ….

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"sialan, liat saja akan ku bunuh Kim bodoh itu, dasar idiot." Jungkook menggerutu sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Saat ini sekolah sudah sepi karena sekolah sudah dibubar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aishh aku bisa gila." Jerit Jungkook dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hey kau akan di sangka benar-benar orang gila jika seperti itu." Jungkook membalik tubuhnya dan mendesah lelah begitu mengetahui siapa yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan kapan hidupku akan damai tanpa ada gangguan dari salah satu anggota kelompok kalian." Desah Jungkook.

"kau kan sudah tahu aku dan Hyungdeul tidak mungkin melewatkan hari tanpa mengganggumu." Sosok itu terkekeh mendapati Jungkook yang tampak frustasi.

"cepat katakan apa maumu Park Jimin." Sosok yang di panggil Jimin itu kembali tersenyum lebar berharap Jungkook terpesona dengannya.

"aku mau kau menjadi kekasih ku, bagaimana?" Jimin menarik turunkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jungkook menggoda yang hanya di tanggapi tatapan datar dari Jungkook.

"tidak berminat, mati saja kau." Balas Jungkook.

"kenapa kau menolak ku sih? Padahal aku ini satu-satunya yang mengetahui kau laki-laki loh." Mata Jungkook melirik tajam ke arah Jimin begitu mendengar ucapan orang itu.

"sudah tahu aku laki-laki kau masih saja memintaku menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab Jungkook. Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. " mungkin karena kau menggoda."

"darimana sudut mananya seorang laki-laki bisa menggoda laki-laki juga huh? Lagi pula aku menggoda seperti apa? Bertelanjang bulat di depan kalian saja tidak pernah." Ucap Jungkook membuat Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"ini. Seperti inilah cara kau menggoda kami. Dirty talk mu itu benar-benar memacu adrenaline kami."

"dasar kumpulan manusia bodoh." Ucap Jungkook dengan sengit.

"Wah, kau mengatai kakakmu sendiri bodoh? Tidak ku sangka." Jungkook sontak terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"kenapa? kau terkejut mengetahui bahwa aku tahu hubungan mu dengan Hoseok Hyung itu kakak beradik?" ucap Jimin mengejek Jungkook yang masih terdiam.

"kau ini benar-benar seperti stalker ya." Ejek Jungkook.

"memang aku ini stalker. Stalker cintamu." Wajah Jungkook semakin datar begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Jungkook hanya heran, dia yang menggombal, dia yang tertawa, dia yang merona. Tolong beritahu Jungkook letak kewarasaan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini dimana.

"karena aku sudah mengetahui semua rahasia mu, bagaimana apakah sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran untuk menjadi kekasih ku?"

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Acuh Jungkook.

Jimin menggeram tidak suka karena untuk sekian kalinya Jungkook menolaknya. "aku bisa menciummu disini jika kau ingin tahu." Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Jungkook.

"dan aku juga bisa membunuhmu langsung saat ini jika kau ingin tahu." Balas Jungkook ikut berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Sialan. Jelaskan padaku bagaimana mungkin sebuah ancaman pembunuhan yang kau berikan terasa seperti ajakan bercinta untukku." Ucap Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook yang hanya diam.

"itu karena kau idiot dan apakah kau merasa dirimu itu sangat tampan ya hingga dengan beraninya menatapku intens dengan mata murahanmu itu?" Jimin sontak terdiam. Sepanjang sejarah sejak kelahirannya tidak pernah ada yang meragukan ketampanannya, bahkan ayah ibunya pun tahu itu.

"lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum aku menambah luka memar lagi di rahangmu." Ucap Jungkook dan mendorong tubuh Jimin yang menghimpitnya. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Jeon Jungkook, bagaimanapun caranya kau harus menjadi milikku." Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jimin. Jungkook membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin yang masih berada di tempat sebelumnya dengan Tajam.

"jika kau mempunyai ribuan cara untuk mendapatkan ku, maka aku mempunyai jutaan cara untuk menolak dan menghancurkan semua rencanamu. Kau terlalu bodoh dan tidak berguna untuk ku, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini Jungkook, kepala ku terasa pusing memikirkan rencana apa yang harus kita lakukan besok." Hoseok berteriak-teriak histeris di dalam kamar Jungkook.

Dia tidak berbohong jika dia merasa pusing sekarang, otaknya sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mencari cara agar rencana mereka tetap berjalan dengan semestinya.

"apa yang kau pusingkan, biarkan saja eomma datang ke sekolah." Ucap Jungkook santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya.

"Jungkook bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sesantai ini, mereka semua akan tahu jika kita ini bersaudara!" jerit Hoseok merasa jengkel dengan tingkah sang adiknya yang tidak merasa cemas sama sekali.

"Jimin sudah tahu." Balas Jungkook.

"APA?!" Teriak Hoseok. Jungkook meringis begitu mendengar teriak Hoseok dan dengan kesal menendang Hoseok dari ranjang.

"Brengsek, Berisik kau Jeon Hoseok!"

Hoseok tidak memperdulikan teriakkan adiknya yang melebihi teriakannya dan pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri karena tendangan tadi, dirinya lebih peduli dengan ucapan Jungkook yang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa Jimin mengetahuinya, kau memberitahunya?" Tanya Hoseok membuat Jungkook melirik kesal ke arahnya.

"kau ini benar-benar idiot. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahunya kalo aku sendiri yang memintamu merahasiakan tentang persaudaraan kita bodoh." Hoseok mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"kau sudah berbicara dengan eomma tentang masalah ini?" Tanya Hoseok

"sudah. Dan aku hampir mati terkena lemparan pisau darinya jika aku tidak menghindar." Hoseok meringis membayangkan adanya pisau terbang di dalam rumahnya, untung saja dia main dulu tadi jadi dia tidak menjadi korban.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa lepas begitu saja dari eomma?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran. Pasalnya sang eomma tidak akan pernah berhenti menyerang sebelum anaknya merangkak-rangkak dikakinya dengan penuh luka. _Sadis emang ini emaknya makanya Jungkook sadis juga._

"aku bersedia menemaninya menghabiskan uang appa di mall dan bersedia memakai dress apapun yang dibelikannya. Ahh sialan kenapa aku mempunyai orang tua macam itu." Jerit Jungkook merasa frustasi sedang Hoseok mencoba menahan tawa agar tidak dilempar dari kaca oleh adiknya.

"Sialan jangan tertawa kau, harga diriku dipertaruhkan disini." Sinis Jungkook menatap sang kakak yang kini tertawa lebar.

"maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu adikku." Ucap Hoseok di selah Tawanya membuat Jungkook mendecih kesal dan tidak membalas ucapan Hoseok.

"jadi, apakah kau mempunyai rencana untuk selanjutnya?" Tanya Hoseok setelah berhasil menghentikan. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. "biarkan saja Tuhan yang menentukan bagaimana akhir rencana ini, aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dan kita hanya akan tinggal melihat siapa yang akan menang nanti."

.

.

.

Hari ini di sekolah kirin terlihat sangat ramai lebih dari biasanya, bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. semua ini terjadi hanya karena orang tua dari para pangeran sekolah datang berkunjung dan berkumpul di sekolah mereka.

"Shit! Tidak bisakah mereka diam sejenak, sialan. Mereka seperti kumpulan lebah yang membuatku pusing." Ucap Yoongi yang sudah beberapa kali mengumpat kasar tidak menyukai keramaian seperti ini.

"Hey Min Yoongi, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku datang kesini jadi berenti mengumpat dan membuatku pusing juga." Eomma dari Min Yoongi itu berucap jengkel dengan tingkah sang anak yang terus mengumpat tiada henti.

"Hoseok Hyung kau tidak membawa orang tuamu?" ucap Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan mengejek.

"orang tuaku akan datang ko, kalian tunggu saja, mungkin mereka terlambat karena membawa adikku." Ucap Hoseok santai membuat Jimin menaikkan sudut alisnya, merasa bingung dengan tingkah Hoseok yang tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali.

"maksudmu Ji soo? Yang benar saja kau ini terlihat seperti ingin melamar Jungkook saja." Ejek Yoongi yang hanya di tanggapi cengiran oleh Hoseok.

"Ah sepertinya orang tua ku sudah datang, lihat mereka sedang menghampiri kita." Ucap Hoseok menunjuk orang tuanya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mana adikmu?" Tanya Jin merasa heran tidak melihat Ji soo adik Hoseok.

"itu dibelakang eomma ku." Seokjin dan yang lainnya menajamkan penglihatan mereka mencari sosok adik Hoseok.

"tidak ada Ji soo hanya ada Jeon-"

"Jungkook." Ucap Namjoon dan langsung terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu.

"iya. Jungkook." Sahut Hoseok

"huh?" sahut yang lain secara bersamaan masih tidak mengerti ucapan Hoseok.

"Jeon Jungkook itu adik ku, adik kandungku dari seorang Jeon Hoseok." Ucap Hoseok terkekeh bodoh.

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

" _ **Jeon Jungkook itu adik ku, adik kandungku dari seorang Jeon Hoseok." Ucap Hoseok terkekeh bodoh.**_

" _ **APAAAA?!"**_

Hoseok menutup telinganya saat sahabat-sahabatnya kompak berteriak secara bersamaan. "kau jangan bercanda Jeon Hoseok!" desis Yoongi tajam merasa tidak suka dengan candaan Hoseok.

"Ya Tuhan Hyung. Aku berbicara jujur. Jungkook itu adik ku, adik kandungku." Ucap Hoseok menjelaskan status Jungkook yang sebenarnya. _Status sebagai adik ya ga lebih :")_

Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok pun segera menarik kerah seragam sekolah Hoseok, hingga Hoseok merasa tercekik. "Bajingan kau Jeon Hoseok, kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dari kami?" teriak Yoongi semakin mengeratkan cekikannya di leher Hoseok.

"Yak Hyung lepaskan, kau ingin membunuhku huh?" ucap Hoseok sedikit terbatuk karena cekikan Yoongi.

Melihat Hoseok yang akan mati di tangan Yoongi, Namjoon dan Seokjin segera melerai mereka berdua sebelum kehebohan karena kematian Hoseok yang single kembali menggemparkan dunia.

Orang tua mereka? Cuma nontonin aja udah biasa liat Hoseok diperlakukan seperti itu. _Hidup memang tidak adil, dunia memang kejam :")_

"tahan dulu keinginan mu yang ingin membunuh Hoseok, kita akan membunuhnya bersama-sama tapi tidak saat ini. Kita lebih memerlukan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari si tengik ini." Yoongi mendengus dan menatap Hoseok sinis begitu mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan fakta bahwa Jungkook itu adik kandungmu, sialan." Bentak Yoongi dan sekali lagi itu membuat Hoseok mengelus dadanya kembali. _Luar biasa sekali nasib Hoseok disini._

"kalian tidak bertanya, coba jika kalian bertanya siapa itu Jungkook pasti akan aku katakan bahwa dia adikku." Bela Hoseok membuat yang lain melirik sinis ke arahnya.

"Bocah idiot!"

"Ku bunuh kau sialan!"

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Taehyung yang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Jungkook yang juga bersama kedua orang tuannya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan guru kesiswaan yang kemarin memergokin mereka sedang melakukan tindakan asusila.

 _Cie yang kemarin nanyain Taehyung kemana, dia lagi ijab qobul sama Jungkook kemarin heheheh_

"jadi seperti ini ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak orang tua sekalian, sebenarnya maksud dipanggilnya kalian disini adalah karena anak anda telah melakukan perbuatan tidak terpuji disekolah ini." Ucap Guru kesiswaan itu mencoba menjelaskan perihal pemanggilan orang tua Taehyung dan Jungkook ke sekolah.

"memangnya perilaku tidak terpuji apa yang anak ku lakukan?" Kim Heechul ibu kandung yang amat sangat sulit Taehyung akui bertanya sembari melihat hasil nail art kukunya.

"mereka hampir saya melakukan hubungan sexsual di dalam ruang kesehatan."

"baru hampir kan? Seharusnya tidak di permasalahan seperti ini." Ucap Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang yang sudah menjabat menjadi nyonya Jeon itu berucap sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook, Taehyung dan guru kesiswaan itu hanya mampu terperangah melihat kedua orang yang menjabat sebagai ibu rumah tangga tampak biasa saja.

"lagipula mereka sudah dewasa jadi tidak masalah untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Heechul menimpali.

"kalau sampai kebablasan hanya tinggal di nikahkan saja, kenapa harus memperbesar masalah kecil seperti ini." Ucap Heechul membuat Appa Kim dan Appa Jeon hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala mereka.

 _Dari rumah kedua laki-laki yang berperan sebagai kepala keluarga ini di ancam biar ga ikut campur._

"lagipula Taehyung dan Jungkook itu sudah kami Jodohkan jadi tidak masalah bukan untuk melakukan hubungan sexsual? Ya anggap saja itu sebuah pelajaran yang tidak di ajarkan disekolah."

.

.

"APAAA?" Hoseok terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriak yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook dijodohkan?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"katakan yang sejujurnya Jeon Hoseok! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika semua yang kau katakan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan!" bentak Yoongi.

"aku berkata sejujur-jujurnya Hyung. Jungkook dan Taehyung itu telah dijodohkan oleh orang tua ku. Itulah yang membuat Jungkook kembali ke korea setelah belasan tahun tinggal di amerika sana." Tutur Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan kepada sahabat-sahabat nya yang seperti menerima banyak kejutan hari ini.

"tidak! Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi!" ucap Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya menolak penjelasan yang diberikan Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap kedua orang tuanya dan segera berlutut dihadapan mereka, membuat orang tua Yoongi bingung ke arah anaknya.

"Eomma. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon padamu dan untuk pertama kalinya tolong gunakan kekuasaan mu. Lamar Jungkook untukku eomma. Aku ingin menikah dengannya." Orang tua Yoongi terperangah begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja anaknya katakan.

Bukan hanya orang tua Yoongi yang terperangah semua yang berada diruangan ini pun sama terpakunya dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Eomma tolong lamarkan Jungkook juga untukku eomma. Aku memohon padamu." Semua yang berada diruangan ini sontak menoleh ke arah Jimin yang juga sedang berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini!" desah Hoseok memandang tidak percaya ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk melamar Jungkook.

"ku nikahi saja Jungkook sekalian biar tidak ada yang memperebutkan dia lagi."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Haiiiiiiii semua~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maaf ya jika ini pendek banget bukan karena apa tapi aku juga lagi sibuk karena belum libur ngampus soalnya hiks :") makanya aku lagi stress-stress harap di maklumi ya.

Kemarin yang aku spam update itu juga aku sempet-sempetin karena ulang tahun bts dan juga ulang tahun aku.

Jahat kalian ndak ada yang ngucapin hiks # _canda heheh_

Intinya aku bakal usahain update sebisanya secepatnya ya. byebyeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"YAK! Kau sudah gila? Kau menyuruhku untuk merebut menantu Kim Heechul? Yang benar saja kau ingin aku mati karena melawannya huh?!" Bentak eomma Min menepis tangan anaknya yang memegang erat celananya.

"Eomma kau ini penguasa langit dan bumi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa takut?!" Ucap Yoongi sedikit berteriak geram.

"Dan Kim Heechul itu penguasa alam semesta puas kau? Minggir! Jangan seperti anak perempuan yang merengek seperti ini dikaki ku!" Teriak eomma Min sembari menendang Yoongi yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Eomma~ ayolah. Kau ingin mendapat menantu yang sempurna bukan? Maka dari itu lamar Jungkook untukku."

Oh ayolah kali ini Hoseok sudah menahan rasa mualnya melihat kelakuan Min Yoongi yang diluar dugaannya itu. Kemana perginya Min Yoongi yang swag itu? Ck.

 _Cinta memang bisa membuat orang jadi idiot seperti itu ya?_

"Aish. Memangnya seperti apa Jungkook itu sampai membuat kalian menjadi idiot seperti ini huh?" Keluh eomma Park yang juga menjadi sasaran anaknya yang kebelet nikah dengan orang bernama Jungkook itu.

"Dia itu cantik. Ah tidak, dia sangat indah. Matanya yang bulat tampak berbinar penuh rasa kebahagian, pipinya yang juga bulat begitu indah saat dia menarik bibirnya membuat senyuman yang mematikan dan saat senyuman itu terukir maka sepasang gigi kelinci yang indah itu akan muncul di sela bibirnya. Jungkook itu bagaikan keindahan yang tercipta satu banding ribuan." Definisi dari sih jenius Kim Namjoon itu benar-benar luar biasa. Begitu mengagungkan keindahan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Pikiran Namjoon dan teman-temannya melayang-layang membayangkan saat pertama kalinya Jungkook menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang merekah indah dibibirnya dan jangan lupakan panggilan _oppa_ yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sialan! Membayangkan itu saja mampu membuat mereka ingin mimisan lagi. Jahat sekali memang pesona Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Dia itu laki-laki atau wanita?"

"Wanita."

"Aish aku mengharapkan menantu seorang laki-laki bukan wanita Min Yoongi." Sahut Eomma Min membuat Yoongi menatap datar ke arah eommanya.

"Dia wanita yang bahkan lebih tangguh dari seorang laki-laki eomma. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Yak! Jeon Hoseok memangnya sehebat apa adikmu itu sampai membuat anak ku seperti ini huh?" Hoseok terlonjak kaget saat eomma Kim tiba-tiba berteriak ke arahnya yang sedang melamun.

"A- Apa? Maaf, aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu eomma Min." Eomma Min mendecah kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Jeon Jungkook itu. Kakaknya saja seperti ini apalagi adiknya."

"Berenti berkata buruk tentang Jungkook kami, Eomma!" Kali ini eomma Min yang terlonjak kaget saat anaknya dan teman-temannya berteriak ke arahnya.

"Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar ku kutuk kalian semua!"

.

.

.

"Eomma berhenti membual dan jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur. Semua yang kau katakan itu bohong bukan? Iyakan?" Di waktu yang bersamaan dan ditempat yang berbeda terdapat dua kepala keluarga yang masih bersitegang di dalam ruangan milik guru yang mendadak pening saat mendapat jawaban aneh dari orang tua kedua muridnya.

"Yang bagian mananya? Yang kau dijodohkan atau yang tentang sex itu?" Jungkook mengeram tertahan mendengar jawaban sang eomma yang terlihat acuh itu.

"eomma berhenti bermain-main denganku!" Bentak Jungkook dan seketika mendapat tarikan kuat di rambutnya.

"Berani sekali kau membentak eomma mu sendiri huh? Kau ingin ku masuki lagi kedalam perut huh?" ucap eomma Jeon geram dengan perlakuan anaknya itu.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut menantuku." Eomma Kim memukul dan menepis tangan eomma Jeon yang menarik rambut Jungkook.

"Minggir kau bodoh." Dan dengan tidak berperi keanakkan eomma Kim menendang Taehyung yang duduk disamping Jungkook dengan sadisnya.

"Ku ingatkan! Siapapun dari kalian tidak boleh ada yang menyakiti menantuku seujung kuku pun atau aku akan membuat perhitungan kepada kalian, dan peraturan ini juga berlaku bagi mu Kim Jaejoong!" Eomma Kim terperangah saat sahabatnya sendiri mengancamnya.

Sialan! Siapa sebenarnya ibu Jungkook disini?!

"Dan kau Kim Taehyung, jika kau berani menyakiti menantuku, kupastikan kau akan remuk ditanganku." Eomma memamerkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang langsung mengangguk patuh pada ucapan eommanya.

"Jungkook. Jika ada yang menyakitmu katakan saja padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membalasnya demi dirimu, sayang." Eomma Kim tersenyum manis sembari membelai rambut Jungkook. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Taehyung meringis. _Siapa yang anaknya disini? Dia atau Jungkook?_

"Eomma Kim Ak-"

"Ssstt. Panggil aku eonnie. Aku belum setua itu untuk di panggil eomma sayang." Dan para penghuni diruang itu tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak memukul kening mereka sendiri saat mendengar ucapan dari Kim Heechul.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih terperangah ditempatnya begitu mendengar ucapan Eomma Kim, _apakah tidak ada satupun orang yang waras disini? Dan kenapa appanya hanya diam saja sedari tadi._.

Sungguh Jungkook merasa kepalanya sangat pening, dia benar-benar lebih ingin di tendang lagi oleh eommanya ke amerika dari pada harus tinggal di negara ini.

"Ayo Jungkookie kita kelasmu~" Dan tidak memerlukan jawaban Jungkook, Eomma Kim segera menarik Jungkook untuk keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan semua orang yang berada disana.

.

.

.

"Dimana orang yang bernama Jungkook itu?" Tanya eomma Park mengedarkan pandangannya mengira-ira siapa orang yang disukai oleh anaknya itu.

"sepertinya dia belum kembali ke kelasnya eomma." Jawab Jimin seadanya.

"Bersama Taehyung?"

"Hhm. Taehyung mencoba memperkosanya disekolah." Keluh Jimin.

"Apa?!" kali ini eomma Min yang bertanya.

"Si bajingan itu mencuri start lebih dulu dari kami." Jawab Yoongi.

"Hey Hoseok kau ikut merebutkan adikmu juga?" Tanya eomma Min yang langsung di jawab oleh Hoseok dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh Je-Jelas tidak eomma. Bagaimana mungkin aku ikut merebutkan adikku sendiri." Ucap Hoseok sedikit tertawa gugup karena sesungguhnya Hoseok lebih ingin ff ini incest.

"eomma itu Jungkook."semua pandangan serentak menoleh arah sosok yang di tunjuk oleh Jin. Dan sial sosok yang tengah berjalan dan digandeng oleh Kim Heechul itu lebih dari sekedar kata indah.

Sosok itu begitu menawan dan harus diakui bahwa semuanya menyukainya. "Jadi dia yang bernama Jungkook?" bisik eomma Min kepada Yoongi.

"Ya eomma. Sangat indah bukan?"

"lebih dari indah anakku. Kau harus menikah dengannya, harus. Aku akan melawan Kim Heechul itu agar dia menjadi menantuku." Ucap eomma Min membuat Yoongi memandangnya dengan bahagia.

"Kenapa kalian seperti pagar berderet di depan pintu? Minggir menantuku ingin masuk." Ucapan Heechul hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh para orang tua teman anaknya itu. Mereka lebih memilih mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang masih terdiam sedari tadi.

"Jungkookie jadilah menantuku!" Dan ucapan serentak yang keluar dari para orang berstatus eomma itu membuat kesadaran Jungkook hilang seketika.

"JUNGKOOK!" dan pingsannya Jungkook menjadi sumber terbesar teriakkan yang mampu memecahkan kaca di dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hello. Apa kabar kalian semua. Maafkan ya saya jarang update ada sedikit masalah soalnya belakang ini dan kemarin akun FFn ku sepertinya di blok entah dengan siapa yang pasti aku ga bisa mengakses itu padahal akun ku yang lain bisa huhuhu.

Dan untuk giveaway hadiahnya udah berjalan 70% ya. Tinggal baju aja nih yang belum dapet aku, aku belum sempet cari kaosnya soalnya. Jadi kalian maunya gimana? Mau dibuka sekarang aja apa tunggu hadiahnya komplit? Terus waktu giveawaynya maunya berapa lama? Pokoknya kasih waktu aku seminggu buat nilai semuanya ya.

Dan aku mau berbicara serius. Akhir2 ini kan banyak author yang cetak novelkan? Aku gabilang mau bikin novel juga enggak. Aku belum pantas buat cetak gituan.

Aku Cuma mau menawarkan aja, kalian pasti pengen dong punya novel? Atau lebih tepatnya pengen cerita kalian dan nama kalian ada di novel kan? Aku bisa bantu kalian. Kalo kalian mau nerbitin novel bisa kontak aku. Kalo engga aku menawarkan aja siapa yang mau ceritanya dinovelin? Nanti masing-masing dari kalian bikin oneshoot dan dijadiin satu buku, lumayan loh buat koleksi setidaknya kalian merasa nulis itu ada hasilnya, iya kan?

Kalo mau nanti ku bikinin grup, ga usah mikir untuk dijual tapi terserah kalian sih. Kalo kalian mau menjualnya gapapa itu kan cerita kalian. Aku Cuma membantu aja. Lagian juga sekalian bisa kenalan juga sebagai sesama penulis buat sharing atau apapun itu. Kalo kalian mau langsung kontak aja. Aku siap membantu kalian ko.

Cukup sekian aku update dan memberi info hehehe, kalo ada yang pengen kalian tanyakan silakan ditanyakan aku akan menjawabnya. So sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh dan meringis saat rasa pening menghigapinya. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Matanya memandang keseliling dan menyadari bahwa dia berada dikamarnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara seseorang menyambut pendengarnya membuat Jungkook menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Jeon Hoseok!" geram Jungkook menatap tajam sosok seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya, kini tengah duduk dengan santai di sopa yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

" _Wae?_ Kau ingin menyalahkanku? Aku tidak ikut campur dalam masalah kali ini, kau labrak saja eomma yang menempatkanmu pada posisi seperti ini." Ejek Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendesis tidak suka.

Melawan eommanya? Lebih baik Jungkook bunuh diri daripada harus melawan sang eomma.

"lalu kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan, ku ingatkan jika kau lupa." Jawab Hoseok seadaannya.

"Aku tau bodoh! Yang aku pertanyaan kenapa aku bisa berada dikamarku bukannya berada di uks sekolah!" Sinis Jungkook membuat Hoseok mendelik tajam. _Sebenarnya dia lelah juga punya adik macem Jungkook begini._

"Appa yang membawamu. Kau tau? Appa tadi mengamuk disekolah!" Ucap Hoseok serius membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Lagipula siapa yang tidak terkejut mengetahui bahwa ayahmu sendiri habis mengamuk disekolahmu.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin Appa bisa mengamuk _Hyung?_ Kau tau sendiri appa bahkan tidak pernah memukul kita walaupun kita anak laki-laki." Ucap Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Sedangkan dalam hati Hoseok mencibir, ayahnya hanya tidak pernah memukul Jungkook. Hoseok dan adik Jungkook, Jisoo pernah dipukul hanya karena masalah sepele.

 _Cih Jungkook itu bukan anak laki-laki tapi anak gadis kesayangan Appa dan eomma._ Batin Hoseok mencibir.

"Yah bagaimana Appa tidak mengamuk jika melihat anak kesayangan tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dan orang-orang disana hanya berdebat tidak berguna."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hoseok. Hoseok menghela napasnya dengan perlahan mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Saat kau pingsan tadi, Teman-temanku bahkan orang tua mereka berebut ingin mengangkatmu." Jelas Hoseok membuat Jungkook terpelatuk, Ah kayanya mah udah Tercyduk ini.

"Be-berebut?" Tanya Jungkook tidak yakin. Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya, " Hhm, mereka bahkan sudah hampir ingin saling membunuh." Ucap Hoseok sembari bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Hoseok tidak berbohong soal ini, orang tua dari teman-temannya itu benar-benar ganas bahkan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh Jungkook sampai perdebatan mereka selesai dan memutuskan siapa yang berhak mengangkat calon menantu kesayangan mereka.

"Dan kau tidak menolongku?" Tanya Jungkook menatap tajam Hoseok yang mendesah lelah.

"Rambutku bahkan menjadi korban tarikan mereka saat aku berniat mengangkatmu, padahal aku ini jelas-jelas kakakmu. Ya tuhan kenapa selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah merasakan keadilan didunia manapun." Keluh Hoseok sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi seolah berdoa. Jungkook yang muak melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu tidak segan-segan melempar bantalnya tepat ke arah wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok meringis begitu bantal keras adiknya mengenai wajahnya. "aku baru saja berdoa meminta keadilan kepada Tuhan dan kau sudah melakuan penyiksaan lagi kepadaku." Ejek Hoseok.

"Hentikan ocehan tidak bergunamu itu dan lanjutkan kembali ceritamu." Tuntut Jungkook membuat Hoseok mendecah kesal.

"Memangnya apalagi yang harus kuceritakan? Tentu saja appa mengamuk dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan merestui satupun dari teman-teman ku untuk menjadi suamimu, dan segera mengangkat tubuh beratmu itu dan membawamu pulang." Jelas Hoseok membuat Jungkook melirik sadis kearahnya begitu mendengar kata berat yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat sebelum sudut bibirnya menarik keatas membuat sebuah seringai. "Jadi appa menyayangiku ya." Ucapan Jungkook membuat Hoseok menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau ini bodoh apa berpura-pura bodoh? Appa bahkan lebih menyayangimu daripada adikmu Jisoo. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah akan mencakar-cakar sopa ini jika appa tidak menjadikan mu anak kesayangannya." Ucap Hoseok berambisi membuat seringai Jungkook semakin lebar.

"Kalo aku kesayangannya berarti appa akan menuruti semua permintaanku kan? Baiklah aku akan meminta appa untuk memindahkan sekolahku dan berhenti membuatku menjadi wanita seperti ini." Ucap Jungkook sedikit geram diakhir kalimatnya karena selalu membayangkan kejadian-kejadian memalukan selama dia menyamar sebagai wanita.

"Itu mustahil." Ucap Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam.

"Jika appa bisa sudah dari saat kau ditarik paksa pulang ke korea appa pasti menolongmu. Tapi dia tidak bisa karena yang menghukummu eomma. Jika kau berani silakan kau buat perjanjian lagi dengan iblis itu." Jungkook menggeram tidak suka.

 _Sialan!_ Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengutuk eommanya sekarang, tapi tidak pernah ada sejarahnya anak mengutuk ibunya sendiri. yang ada sebelum dia mengutuk eommanya, eommanya sudah lebih dulu mengutuknya.

Jungkook kembali terdiam memikirkan nasib hidupnya kedepan yang sangat Jungkook yakin tidak akan pernah damai, sedangkan Hoseok dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Jungkook gawat!" Teriak Hoseok panik dan membuat Jungkook menatap bingung kearahnya kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Teman-temanku. Mereka sedang berada dirumah kita." Ucap Hoseok panik.

"Lalu? Bukankah mereka sudah tau kalau kita bersaudara? Apa lagi yang harus di khawatirkan." Ucap Jungkook santai seolah tidak perduli.

"Sshh. Kenapa kau bersikap santai seperti ini huh? Cepatlah pura-pura seolah kau belum sadar, kecuali Jika kau ingin mendengar gombalan menjijikan dari mereka silakan saja menghadapi mereka, aku tidak akan menolongmu sama sekali." Ucap Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendecah kesal dan segera berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Aku baru saja bangun bagaimana mungkin harus tidur lagi." Bentak Jungkook kembali bangun. Hoseok yang melihat adiknya tidak menuruti ucapannya segera mendorong tubuh adiknya agar kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh adiknya hingga dada.

"Aku bilangkan pura-pura." Desis Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidur Jeon Hoseok." Gertak Jungkook.

"Kau tidak bisa berpura-pura tidur tapi kau pernah berpura-pura mati saat ulang tahun eomma, lalu apa bedanya huh?"

"dan aku benar-benar hampir mati saat eomma mencekikku karena aku berpura-pura seperti itu."

"terserah kau Jika kau mau meladeni mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak perduli dan tidak akan menolongmu sama sekali." Ucap Hoseok serius membuat Jungkook mendecah kesal dan memejamkan matanya dengan paksa mencoba berpura-pura tidur.

"Hoseok?" suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Hoseok menatap asal suara tersebut.

"Ah kalian. Cepat sekali kalian datang." Ucap Hoseok menjawab seadanya kepada teman-temannya yang datang memenuhi kamar adiknya.

"Jungkook belum sadar?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. _Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura_

"Kurasa dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua kejadian yang dia alami hari ini." Ucap Hoseok.

"Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika dilamar oleh 4 orang sekaligus." Sinis Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Hoseok.

"Kau sudah menghubungi dokter, Hoseok?" Tanya Seokjin yang mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Jungkook dan membelai lembut kepala anak itu.

"Sudah dan Jungkook hanya memerlukan istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan tubuhnya."

"Aku merasa bersalah karena membuat dia seperti ini." Sesal Seokjin.

"Tapi aku juga tidak akan pernah rela jika dia harus bersanding dengan bajingan itu." Ucap Jin sembari melirik sinis ke arah Taehyung yang seolah tidak perduli.

"Lupakan dulu masalah itu, biarkan Jungkook yang memutuskan sendiri siapa yang dia inginkan." Ucap Namjoon.

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana kehidupan Jungkook disekolah nanti. Aku yakin setelah peristiwa tadi, akan banyak orang yang berusaha menyakit Jungkook." Sambung Namjoon membuat yang lain mendecah kesal.

"kita buat peresmian tentang Jungkook yang akan menjadi Queenka." Ucap Yoongi membuat Taehyung menatapnya protes.

"Hyung! Tidak ada sejarahnya queenka disekolah kita. Jikapun ada itu hanya omong kosong mereka karena kita tidak pernah perdulikan itu. Dan sekarang kau ingin membuat peresmian itu yang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan disekolah? Gila!" protes Taehyung tidak menyukai usulan yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Kau bisa melindunginya dari penggemar gilamu? Kau bisa menjanjikan dia tidak akan mendapat penghinaan seperti dikantin waktu itu?" Tanya Yoongi menatap Tajam Taehyung.

 _Sial!_ Taehyung tidak bisa membalas sedikitpun ucapan Yoongi.

"Siapa lagi yang menolak bahwa Jungkook akan menjadi Queenka?" tanya Yoongi menatap teman-temannya.

"tidak ada? Berarti sudah diputuskan Jungkook akan menjadi Queenka bagi kita berenam." Putus Yoongi membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook bersorak gembira dalam hati mereka, _Rencana mereka berhasil._

Sedangkan Taehyung mendecah kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain begitu mendengar keputusan Yoongi. Mata Taehyung memicing saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan setelahnya sebuah seringai terpantri dibibirnya saat mengetahui sesuatu.

"jika kalian masih ingin berdebat silakan keluar dari kamar adikku. Dia butuh istirahat, ku ingatkan jika kalian lupa." Ucap Hoseok berpura-pura datar padahal dia sedang menahan tawanya yang siap menggelegar itu.

"Kita akan pulang saja Hoseok Hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Jungkook." Ucap Jimin dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih terlelap.

"cepat sembuh, Jungkookie." Ucap Jimin sembari mengecup kening Jungkook. Seokjin dan Namjoon pun tidak ingin terkalahkan dan ikut mencium kening Jungkook.

"cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan asal kau kembali sehat, Jungkookie." Ucap Yoongi mengecup pipi Jungkook cukup lama.

Jungkook menahan jeritan dalam tidurnya begitu mendapati wajahnya mendapat serangan bibir dari orang-orang berstatus kingka disekolahnya ini.

Jungkook terdiam menanti satu lagi bibir yang akan mengotori wajahnya.

"Menanti ciumanku cantik?" Jungkook tersentak saat sebuah suara berbisik tepat ditelinganya. Matanya masih terpejam seolah tidak memperdulikan orang itu.

"Kita hanya tinggal berdua disini, kau tidak usah berpura-pura tidur seperti itu jika kau hanya menantikan sebuah ciuman dariku." Suara itu semakin menggelitik di telinga Jungkook, tapi Jungkook masih tetap bertahan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau keras kepala juga, baiklah jika itu maumu." Dan Jungkook tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan matanya yang terpejam saat bibirnya dilumat dengan paksa. Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya sembari melumat bibirnya.

Sadar dirinya sedang dilecehkan Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung hingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Bajingan kau!" teriak Jungkook yang hanya di tanggapi seringai dari Taehyung.

"Well, kekuatan seorang DK memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bukankah seperti itu _Drift King_ Jeon Jungkook?" Dan Jungkook tidak dapat menahan amarahnya saat sebuah name tag berharganya berada ditangan Taehyung.

"Brengsek kau, Kim Taehyung! kembali benda itu kepadaku." Teriak Jungkook yang ditanggapi dengan acuh oleh Taehyung

"DK Jeon Jungkook, Aku menantangmu untuk duel bersamaku. Deal?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

* * *

TAEJUNGKIM

MINI GIVEAWAY

Hallo, untuk semua kesayanganku. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan dari jauh-jauh hari bahwa, Akun Stepstephiie akan mengadakan Giveaway. Tujuan aku bikin giveaway ini karenaa, Hhm. Mungkin karena ulang tahun aku yang sama dengan Bangtan atau kepulangan suamiku Lee Donghae dari wamil, atau merayakan follower wattpad yang udah 3K, atau ulang tahun tiffany kakakku, atau menanti ulang Tahun bayi kesayangan ku Jeon , yang jelas Giveaway ini dari aku untuk kalian kesayanganku, pembaca setiaku, sahabatku, keluargaku, semua yang mengenalku adalah orang-orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

Well, seperti yang kubilang di survei sebelumnya, giveaway ini dari aku untuk kalian dan karena kalian yang menjalankan maka aku memberi kebebasan untuk kalian. Dan setelah bertanyaan sana sini aku mendapatkannya hehe.

 **1**. **BUAT FF ONESHOOT TAEKOOK.** Tapi sebenernya aku menerima apapun itu asal Jungkook bottom dan masih bersama member bts. Genrenya bebas sebebasnya, ratingnya juga bebas, asal belum pernah dipost sebelumnya. Untuk Ff kirim ke emailku (Stepstephiie ).

 **Q:** Kak aku ga bisa bikin FF, ngetik aja masih gemeteran gimana dong?

 **A:** Masih ada cara lain ko.

 **Q:** Apa?

 **2.** **COVER FF.** Buat kalian yang ga bisa bikin FF bisa bikinin aku cover ff untuk ceritaku. Terserah juga mau kaya gimana mau dibikin Taekook jungkir balik atau apapun itu. Nanti bisa dikirim ke line ku (959798vk) atau di email ya.

 **Q:** Kak aku ga bisa bikin cover FF, foto aja aku masih ngeblur, ada cari lain ga kak?

 **A:** Ada ko.

 **Q:** Apa?

 **3\. Daily.** Well kalo ini harus menggunakan instagram ya. Jadi kalian harus merekomedasikan lagu yang mewakili kalian (Lagunya bebas). Contoh kaya lagunya V dan rapmon yang 4'o clock itu. Bayangin aja kalian jadi V yang mengingatkan lagu itu sama jimin /baper w inget itu.

Contohnya lagi kaya gini: Thingking of loud ( lagu ini selalu ngingetin aku saat aku cabut ke dufan dan ketauan guru yang berujung besoknya dipanggil ke ruang bp) pokoknya sejenis kaya gitu lah. Ini boleh di buat setiap hari atau semaunya kalian. Semakin sering semakin besar poinnya ya. **HARAP JANGAN DIGEMBOK DULU INSTAGRAMNYA.**

 **Q:** Kak aku gabisa ngikutin itu semua. Itu semua susah kak.

A:/tarik napas buang/ kalo kamu gabisa itu semua kamu kontak aku aja, kamu saranin apa yang menurut kamu paling kamu kuasai didunia ini.

 **Q** _:_ kak emang hadiahnya apa sih sampe susah begitu?

A:/elus dada sabar/ hadiahnya ga bernilai besar ko tapi aku tulus sepenuh hati, sepenuh jiwa. Rela ga jajan (karena emang lagi libur ngampus hehe) hanya untuk kalian, untuk bisa membahagiakan kalian walaupun ga seberapa tapi aku seneng bisa ikut menjadi bagian dari kebahagian kalian.

Dan hadiahnya adalah…

.

.

.

.

1\. satu buah novel uncommitted milik aku. Ini novel Taekook, YAOI, ga ada ditoko buku manapun.

2\. 3 buah dvd copy ori 3rd muster.

3\. 1 buah notes bergambar taekook (isinya juga ada taekooknya loh). (notes ini bisa ditambah kalo banyak yang ikut)

4\. 1 buah baju Taekook allsize. (ini juga bisa bertambah).

5\. 3 set polaroid/photocard BTS dan Taekook.

6\. dan hadiah rahasia untuk nomor undian yang beruntung. ( untuk dapet nomor ini kamu harus chat aku dan nyantumin penname ffn kamu.)

Semua yang kalian lakukan akan dapet poin sendirinya ya. So ditunggu partisipasinya yaaa kesayangan aku. Dan kalo ada yang belum kalian mengerti bisa chat aku di line atau di ig (Stepstephiie) atau lewat email lewat sini juga gapapa nanti akan aku bales yaa.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak gelisah saat ini, Name tag DKnya telah di ambil oleh Taehyung dan besar kemungkinan Taehyung sudah tau bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"mati aku. Mati. Aku benar-benar akan mati besok." Ringis Jungkook sembari mengigit-gigit kukunya karena terlalu cemas.

"Hey, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar adiknya setelah mengantar pulang teman-temannya.

"Hyung, gawat Hyung, Gawat!" Panik Jungkook membuat Hoseok menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau sepanik ini?" Tanya Hoseok masih bingung dengan tingkah laku adiknya.

"Kim Taehyung. Dia tau bahwa aku laki-laki Hyung." Ucap Jungkook lantang membuat Hoseok tidak dapat menahan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Apa? YAK! Kenapa bisa sampai ketauan? Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, kemarin Jimin sekarang Taehyung? Ya Tuhan, jika Taehyung sudah tau kau laki-laki tamat sudah riwayat hidup kita berdua Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok yang ikut panik.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja name tag DK ku ada ditangannya Hyung, Ya Tuhan. Aku bahkan sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah terkejutku saat dia menunjukan kartu itu dihadapanku." Jelas Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Name tag? DK? Kau seorang DK?" Tanya Hoseok semakin terkejut mengetahui bahwa adiknya seorang DK. Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok mendesis kesal dan melempar bantal ke arah Hoseok yang segera menghindari dari lemparannya.

"Bodoh! Kalo bukan karena aku seorang DK, eomma tidak mungkin menarik rambutku saat aku mau bertanding dan menendangku kembali ke korea!" Jelas Jungkook membuat Hoseok mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi karena itu kau diseret kembali ke korea ya." Ucap Hoseok membuat Jungkook kembali mendesis.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan pikirkan masalah kita yang sekarang Hyung!" Teriak Jungkook membuat Hoseok mendecah tidak suka dengan teriakkan adiknya yang melengking itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu juga, aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jarak sedekat ini walaupun kau berbicara pelan." sindir Hoseok membuat Jungkook memutar matanya jengah dengan sindiran Hoseok.

"Name tag mu itu bentuknya seperti apa memangnya? Disana ditulis gendermu?" Tanya Hoseok mencoba serius dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"bentuknya seperti Name tag pada umumnya Hyung. Hanya terdapat namaku dan status DK ku saja." Jelas Jungkook.

"Lalu kenapa kau secemas itu? Disana tidak dijelaskan gendermu bukan?"

"Ck dasar otak udang. Jelas saja aku cemas, dia mengajakku duel Hyung. Duel! Itu berarti dia sudah tau bahwa aku ini laki-laki. Karena tidak ada namanya DK seorang perempuan Hyung."

"Dasar manusia bodoh. Otak Taehyung itu hanya sebesar biji kenari tidak mungkin dia bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Lagipula kata siapa tidak ada seorang DK perempuan huh? Apakah di Amerika tidak ada DK perempuan? Payah sekali." Ejek Hoseok yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Jungkook.

"Memang tidak ada DK perempuan bodoh. Jika kau tidak tau dunia balapan lebih baik kau diam saja." Ejek Jungkook membuat Hoseok menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjambak manja rambut Jungkook itu.

"Ck. Aku ini tidak bodoh-bodoh sekali tentang dunia seperti ini adikku, Makanya kau terima saja duel dari Taehyung itu. Jika kau menerimanya kau pasti akan bertemu dengan DK perempuan di Korea itu. Dia adalah sahabat Taehyung dan sahabatku juga, namanya Amber kau pasti sangat senang bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Amber?" Tanya Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Yap. Maka dari itu terima saja tantangan duel dari Taehyung. aku yakin kau pasti menang, walaupun tandinganmu DK nomor satu dikorea itu."

"tentu saja aku harus menang. Karena tidak ada sejarahnya dalam hidupku tentang kekalahan Hyung."

.

.

.

Pagi ini sarapan dikediaman Jeon terlampau hening tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena masalah kemarin yang menyebabkan bertengkarnya kepala keluarga rumah ini dengan sang pengusaha rumah.

"Jungkook jika kau masih merasa belum sehat, lebih baik kau tidak usah berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Appa tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Sang kepala keluarga berbicara memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik Appa." Jawab Jungkook mencoba menyakinkan appanya. Sejujurnya Jungkook sudah merasa ingin koprol begitu melihat ibunya yang tampak takut dengan ayahnya. Ini kejadian langkah, bahkan mungkin saja bisa masuk kedalam keajaiban dunia. Ibunya Takut dengan ayahnya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman atau ada yang mengganggumu katakan saja pada Appa, Appa yang akan mengurusnya."

' _Aku tidak nyaman menjadi seorang jadi-jadian seperti ini appa!" batin Jungkook menjerit tertahan._

"Ya, aku pasti akan mengatakannya langsung kepadamu jika ada yang menggangguku appa." Appa Jeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan dari putra –yang sekarang menjadi putri- keduanya.

"Hoseok kau berangkat dengan Jungkook, biarkan Jisoo berangkat bersama appa."

"Appa aku bisa membawa mobilku sendiri." Ucap Jungkook merasa tidak suka dengan keputusan sang ayah.

"Tidak! Kondisimu masih belum stabil, biarkan Hoseok berangkat denganmu atau kau ingin appa yang mengantarmu?" Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Oh yang benar saja, appanya itu terlalu protektif padanya, bisa-bisa appanya mengamuk kembali disekolah karena melihat teman-teman kakaknya yang terus melecehkannya itu.

"Aku berangkat dengan Hoseok Hyung saja."

"Baiklah. Hoseok jaga adikmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan adikmu lihat saja ajalmu akan menunggu dirumah." Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya cepat merasa takut dengan ucapan ayahnya yang tidak main-main.

Hoseok merasa prihatin dengan hidupnya sendiri, kenapa menjadi anak pertama itu tidak sedap. Hidup Hoseok saja sudah sial bersama teman-temannya dan kini ditambah Jungkook. Si bayi mudah pecah. apa Hoseok harus memasukan Jungkook dalam kardus dan membungkusnya dengan plastik pletak-pletok agar selalu aman dari goncangan dan bantingan?

"Ayo Jungkook kita berangkat." Hoseok segera beranjak dari meja makannya dan menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jungkook dan langsung ditepis dengan sadisnya oleh adiknya itu.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti wanita bodoh!" sinis Jungkook membuat Hoseok mengelus dadanya sabar dan mengikuti Jungkook yang telah berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

Mobil Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat empat mobil yang sangat dia kenali terparkir dengan mengganggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Hoseok keluar dari mobilnya bersama Jungkook dan menghampiri para pemilik mobil yang mengganggu jalannya.

"Ya Tuhan ini masih pagi!" Jerit Jungkook mendahului Hoseok yang ingin berbicara.

"Kami kesini bukan ingin mengganggumu manis." Ucap Jimin menghiraukan tatapan sinis yang berikan Jungkook.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian kemari huh?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi cantik!" Ucap Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga membolongi kedua pipinya. Oh tuhan Jungkook sudah muak akan lelaki kardus seperti ini.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Selamat pagi dan sekarang jawab pertanyaanku untuk apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan ini." Ucap Jin dengan riang sembari memamerkan sebuah jas seperti alamamater.

"ini?" Tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Ini adalah jas yang khusus dibuat untuk queenka dan ini dibuat hanya untukmu Jungkookie." Jin segera beranjak ke samping Jungkook dan membuka paksa almamater sekolah yang dikenakan Jungkook.

"Sekarang kau hanya boleh pakai ini, kau mengerti?" Jungkook menggangguk ragu dan sedikit ngeri dengan kelakukan Jin.

"Dan kita semua sekarang memakai pakaian couple bersama Jungkookie." Ucap Jin bertepuk tangan ringan membuat Yoongi memandang jengah ke arahnya.

"Well, sepertinya hanya aku yang yang berpakaian couple dengannya." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat yang lain menatapnya bertanya.

"Karena-" Taehyung melirik Jungkook.

"Hanya aku dan Jungkook yang mempunyai warna merah dikancingnya, sedangkan kalian berwarna biru."

"Itu berarti Jungkook hanya untukku,"

"Bukan begitu Queenka Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung menyeringai ke arah Jungkook dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Bibir Taehyung bergerak tanpa suara sembari menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya begitu tau apa yang Taehyung ucapkan.

" _I got you."_

 **T.B.C**

Hallo~

Bersama kak step disini, huhu maaf ya belakang ini aku sibuk jadi ga sempet buat bales chat kalian, buat yang ngechat via email juga maaf belum dibales tapi secepatnya bakal dibales ko.

Dan aku juga mau memberitahu bahwa giveaway diperpanjang sampe tanggal 18 september ya, soalnya masih banyak yang bilang ga cukup waktunya jadi aku pepanjang giveawaynya.

Dan ada beberapa kesalahan tentang nomor lucky jadi aku mohon maaf dan akau ngechat kalian untuk bernegoisasi. Well hanya itu yang pengen aku omongin dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya byebye.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Rahang Jungkook mengeras melihat Taehyung yang diam-diam mengejeknya. Laki-laki bajingan itu benar-benar menantangnya sekarang. Liat saja bibirnya yang bersiul sembari memberikan tatapan mengejek ke arahnya, sungguh itu membuat Jungkook sangat muak.

"Sudah selesaikan? Jadi bolehkan aku untuk membawa adikku kembali ke dalam mobil dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah dengan selamat?" ucap Hoseok mulai merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya itu.

"Sialan! sombong sekali kau Hoseok, jangan hanya karena kau menjadi kakak dari Jeon Jungkook kau bebas bertingkah tengil seperti ini, brengsek!" Yoongi mendecih moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini, itu semua disebabkan karena dia yang sudah berusaha bangun sepagi mungkin hanya untuk menjemput Jungkook tapi sialannya teman-temannya pun mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama dengannya bahkan bangun lebih awal darinya.

"bisakah kau berkata sopan dengan kakakku? Biar jelek begini dia juga kakakku jadi tolong jangan mengatai kakakku seperti itu, karena sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya." Ucap Jungkook menatap Tajam ke arah Yoongi yang mendecah tidak suka dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Demi dirimu aku akan melakukan apapun, termasuk membahagiakan Jeon Hoseok itu. Puas?" ucap Yoongi memandang tajam Hoseok di akhir kalimatnya.

Dalam hatinya Hoseok mengucapkan beribu kata syukur karena mendengar pembelaan dari adiknya, walaupun Jungkook tidak beda jauh dengan sahabatnya- dan Hoseok rasa Jungkook lebih parah dalam menyiksanya- tapi setidaknya dia bisa menjadikan Jungkook sebagai tameng yang akan melindunginya dari kejahatan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ayolah, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung memutuskan tatapan tajam Yoongi yang diarah ke Hoseok.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Namjoon dan segera menarik Seokjin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. _Saya bingung mereka ini sebenernya masih pacaran atau engga ya? :"))_

"pastikan mobilmu di tengah-tengah kami Hyung, kita akan ikut mengawal Jungkook kesekolah." Ucap Jimin kepada Hoseok sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Hanya tertinggal Taehyung yang kini masih berdiri dihadapan Jungkook dan Hoseok. "Mau apa kau? Cepat pergi dari hadapanku." Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh kekesalannya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam mobilku dan membiarkan aku yang mengantarmu cantik?" sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik, menggoda Jeon Jungkook adalah hobi terbarunya saat ini.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak sudi walaupun hanya untuk membuka pintu mobilmu itu brengsek!" Taehyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ke atas tidak perduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Jungkook.

"Terserah kau saja sih. Ada saatnya nanti kau akan begitu menyukai berada didalam mobilku dan merengek untuk duduk diatas pangkuanku."

"Bajingan mesum, mati saja kau Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk mendekati Taehyung dan memberi pukulan mematikannya kepada laki-laki yang menurutnya tidak bermoral itu, sebelum Hoseok lebih dulu menarik tangan adiknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jika kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung lagi, aku dapat pastikan kau akan menikah dengannya besok. Jadi tahan sumbu pendekmu itu agar tidak mudah terbakar, oke?" Ucap Hoseok sembari mendudukkan adiknya di dalam mobil miliknya.

"Tapi Hyung dia-"

"Oppa! Panggil aku oppa, Kau lupa masih ada Taehyung yang menatap ke arah kita bodoh!" bisik Hoseok sedikit mendesis ke arahnya adiknya yang semakin bodoh itu. Begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung yang masih menyeringai ke arahnya, jangan lupakan bagaimana laki-laki brengsek itu memberikan sebuah kecupan dari jauh untuk Jungkook, dan Jungkook bersumpah dia merasa mual melihatnya.

"YAK! TAEHYUNG CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM MOBILMU BRENGSEK!" Yoongi berteriak dari dalam mobilnya dan membunyikan klaksonnya mengagetkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri ditengah jalan.

"Ya Tuhan jantungku." Ucap Taehyung mengelus dadanya yang terkena siraman cinta dari Min Yoongi. Tidak ingin diteriak untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Hari ini disekolah Kirin terlihat lebih ramai dari hari sebelumnya. bagaimana tidak, sederet mobil dari orang-orang berstatus Kingka berderetan masuk ke dalam parkiran sekolah, memang bukan sesuatu yang aneh, yang membuatnya menjadi aneh adalah sesosok wanita cantik yang keluar dengan begitu angkuhnya dari salah satu mobil milik Kingka tersebut. Dan yang membuat sekolah menjadi lebih ramai lagi adalah saat tau bahwa wanita itu mengenakan almamater dengan lambang _Queenka_ di dadanya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan rasa sombongnya saat seluruh orang disekolah ini menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang bermacam-macam dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang disini.

"Jungkook kau nyaman?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Jungkook, membuat orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut menjerit-jerit merasa iri dengan Jungkook.

"Nyaman tidak nyaman, aku harus nyaman bukan?" ucap Jungkook acuh tak acuh. Sedangkan Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau begitu manis? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Jungkook." Ucap Yoongi membuat Jungkook mual mendengarnya.

"Tolong ingat siapa tunangannya disini." Ejek Taehyung membuat Yoongi mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, aku sudah muak menjadi tontonan disini." Seru Jimin yang disetujui oleh yang lain, mereka bersiap untuk berjalan meninggalkan parkiran tersebut sebelum suara Taehyung mendahului langkah kaki mereka.

"Kingka harus berjalan berdampingan dengan Queenka kan?" Tanya Taehyung menyeringai menatap Jungkook dan teman-temannya.

' _Bajingan kau Kim Taehyung' jerit batin geng Kingka bersamaan._

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Kalian semua Kingka, jadi sudah pasti aku berjalan berdampingan dengan kalian." Sambung Jungkook.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui cantik." Jawab Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jungkook.

"Mereka semua memang Kingka, tapi status ku lebih tinggi daripada mereka. bagaimana yah aku menjelaskannya, intinya aku raja dari segala raja atau aku kingka dari segala kingka disini, kau paham?" Jelas Taehyung membuat teman-temannya mendecah kesal mendengarnya.

"A-Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Jungkook masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah hanya Taehyung Kingka disekolah ini, aku dan yang lain hanya bermain-main dan tidak perduli dengan status seperti itu dan sekarang aku menyesal karena harus melihat kau berdampingan dengan Kim brengsek ini." Yoongi menggeram kesal diakhiri kalimatnya dan mendengus begitu melihat raut kemenangan diwajah Taehyung.

"Kau sudah mengertikan cantik, jadi bagaimana jika kau menggandeng tanganku sekarang."

"Dalam mimpimu sialan!" Jungkook menepis uluran tangan Taehyung dan berjalan meninggalkan para Kingka yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sialan semakin dia bersikap kasar seperti itu, semakin aku menyukainya." Seru mereka bersamaan, kecuali Hoseok yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian memiliki ruang seperti ini disekolah." Sindir Jungkook saat masuk kedalam ruangan yang katanya tempat berkumpulnya para Kingka itu.

"Jika kau tidak suka, keluar saja dari sini." Sahut Taehyung yang kini duduk dengan nyaman didepan telivisi besar dan menyalakannya.

"Overwatch!" Teriak Jungkook dengan lantang membuat yang lain terkejut bukan main, bahkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang minumpun tersedak mendengarnya.

Jungkook berlari dan duduk dengan semangat disamping Taehyung. "Disini ada Overwatch!" Tanya Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan berbinar, Sialan! Taehyung dugeum dugeum sekarang.

"Te-Tentu saja disini ada overwatch." Jawab Taehyung sedikit gugup melihat Jungkook yang seperti ini.

"Boleh aku memainkannya, bolehkan? Bolehkan oppa~" Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Kenapa Jungkook jadi ber-aegyo di depan Taehyung begini. Taehyung melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang menatapnya bengis seolah ingin menguliti Taehyung saat ini. _Mereka iri kawan :"(_

"HHm. aku akan memperbolehkanmu memainkan ini asal kau mau mencium kami se-" ucapan Taehyung terpotong saat Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya begitu saja. Bahkan saat ini Jungkook sudah berlarian mencium pipi para Kingka satu persatu. Bahkan Hoseok yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya pun terkena cipratan berkah dari Jungkook.

"Sudahkan oppa, jadi bolehkan aku memainkannya sekarang." Jungkook segera mengambil alih posisi Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang masih terpaku disana. Bukan hanya Taehyung, semua yang berada didalam ruangan inipun masih terpaku akibat perlakuan Jungkook.

' _Sialan, aku bisa mimisan pt.2 sekarang' ucap batin mereka semua._

Ingatkan mereka untuk menghadang Hoseok nanti, dan memaksa sih kuda itu untuk mengatakan apa saja yang disukai oleh Jungkook.

"Ju-Jungkook Se-sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi." Ucap Taehyung terbata-bata.

"Hhm, pergilah. Tapi cepat kembali ya oppa. Temani aku bermain ini." Mati Sudah jantung Kim Taehyung kawan.

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit terburu-buru diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Aku duluan yang masuk." Tegas Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu didepan mereka.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, kami dulu."

'Tidak, aku dulu. Aku yang tertua disini."

"Aku dulu."

"Aku dulu, aku Kakaknya Jungkook disini."

"Aku tunangannya, mau apa kau?"

"Mati saja kalian berdua, dia milikku." Dan suara keributan dari enam orang pria dewasa tidak diperdulikan oleh Jungkook yang lebih perduli dengan apa yang berada didepannya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini makin no feels banget ya? Heheh. Ikuti ajalah ya, aku juga ngikuti apa yang otak aku pengenin jadi yah begini hasilnya huhu. Pokoknya ditunggu chapter selanjutnya sayang-sayangnya aku.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Jadi apa saja kesukaan Jungkook?" Hoseok berdeham sebentar sebelum mengambil gelas berisi cola dan meminumnya menyamarkan seringai licik dibibirnya.

"Apa ya, aku tidak terlalu mengenal adikku itu sih." Ucap Hoseok santai sembari melihat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, mencoba menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan mematikan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Jeon Hoseok! Jangan main-main denganku!" Oh man! Nyali Hoseok mulai menciut saat Yoongi membentaknya. Tapi sekali lagi, Hoseok benar-benar menghiraukan itu. Mereka yang membutuhkannya, jadi siapa yang harusnya dihormati disini? _Licik sekali memang pemikiran Jeon sulung itu._

"Hyung! Ku dengar kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku apa yang kau inginkan Hyung." Gotcha! Hoseok menatap Jimin penuh rasa haru dan bangga, Jimin memang yang paling mengerti dirinya daripada yang lain.

"Terima kasih Jimin kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku, restuku untukmu~" ucap Hoseok membuat Jimin tersenyum kemenangan menatap remeh kepada yang lain karena dirinya sudah lebih dulu mendapat restu dari Hoseok.

"Katakan saja apa mau, kami akan menurutinya. Tapi katakan dulu apa yang disukai oleh Jungkook." Namjoon menyenderkan punggungnya disopa menatap datar Hoseok yang sudah hampir meloncat gembira begitu mendengar ucapannya.

Oh my! Ini Kim Namjoon, manusia super royal dan tentu saja jika dia sudah mengatakan seperti itu pasti dia tidak akan mengingkarinya.

' _Terima kasih Jungkook, teruslah menjadi adikku yang mempesona agar aku selalu bahagia'_ ucap batin Hoseok merasa terharu karena usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Jadi apa kesukaan Jungkook dan apa yang tidak disukainya?" tanya Namjoon kembali. Hoseok berdeham sebentar sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jungkook itu mempunyai selera yang tinggi." Ucap Hoseok serius.

"Sudah terlihat sangat jelas sejak dia menginjakan kakinya disekolah ini." Sindir Yoongi membuat Hoseok tersenyum bodoh kearahnya.

"Pertama. Jungkook tidak suka bunga, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya bukan orang mati yang harus dikasih bunga. Jadi jangan pernah memberikannya bunga atau kalian akan merasa sakit hati karena harus melihat bunga yang kalian berikan di injak-injak langsung dihadapan kalian." Jelas Hoseok membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Sialan! Mereka sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook saat menginjak-injak bunga yang mereka berikan, mengerikan!

"Kedua, untuk makanan Jungkook menyukai segalanya. Dia tidak pernah pemilih untuk yang satu itu." Jelas Hoseok kembali yang ditanggapi oleh anggukkan mengerti dari yang lain.

"hhm ketiga. Dia sedikit sensitif dengan bau dan parfum jadi periksa dulu tubuh kalian apakah sudah wangi apa belum untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Jungkook."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan aku bau begitu?" sulut Yoongi tidak terima dengan ucapan Hoseok barusan. "Ya tuhan Hyung! Aku hanya mengatakannya saja tanpa ada maksud menyinggungmu kau ini sensitif sekali sih." Ucap Hoseok kesal, sungguh kenapa Hyungnya yang satu itu memiliki sumbu super pendek sih jadinya kan mudah tersulut seperti itu.

"Sudah hiraukan saja Yoongi Hyung dan lanjutkan Hyung." Ucap Jimin melerai kedua Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Dan yang kutau saat ini dia sedang suka mengoleksi brand dari Gucci." Jelas Hoseok membuat yang lain sontak menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

Merasa ditatap dengan sebegitu mengerikannya, Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu." Ucap Taehyung terbata.

"Sudahlah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung, mungkin selera mereka saja yang sama." Ucap Hoseok menyelamatkan Taehyung dari tatapan mematikan milik yang lain.

"Sama-sama tinggi!" ucap yang lain bersamaan sembari menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum kotak kearah mereka.

"Lalu apa lagi, masa kesukaan Jungkook hanya seperti itu." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba merasa tidak terima karena Hoseok hanya memberi tau sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting. Seokjin sudah menduga Hoseok hanya ingin menipu Namjoon saja agar apapun keinginan sih brengsek Jeon itu terpenuhi.

Sedangkan Hoseok mendecah tidak suka saat mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Hyung tertua mereka memang sangat perhitungan pada uang, padahal uang itu bukan miliknya tapi milik kekasihnya eh sudah jadi mantan deh.

"Dia suka Iron Man, sangat menyukai Iron Man apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Iron Man. Jadi jika kalian ingin Jungkook berubah menjadi seperti wanita dua dimensi yang menggemaskan, berikan saja apapun tentang Iron Man dan dia benar-benar akan berubah menjadi anak yang penurut." Hoseok dapat melihat kilatan-kilatan penuh minat dari para temannya, bahkan si munafik Taehyungpun tampak tertarik untuk membuat Jungkook seperti itu.

' _Dasar kumpulan manusia bodoh yang pikirannya tidak jauh dari hal-hal kotor' batin Hoseok seolah menjadi manusia suci sedangkan yang lain penuh dosa. Hehe_

Hoseok terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum licik saat mengingai sesuatu, dia mempunyai satu rahasia yang pastinya amat sangat disukai oleh para bajingan mesum ini dan Hoseok akan memanfaatkannya rasa ingin tau mereka menjadi sebuah ladang uang tambahan untuknya.

"Ada satu hal yang sangat penting yang harus kalian ketahui, dan aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya." Ucap Hoseok serius dan menyuruh yang lain agar mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Namjoon penuh minat.

"Ini rahasia dan hanya aku yang tau rahasia ini." Ucap Hoseok pelan hingga membuat yang lain semakin memajukan tubuh mereka lagi agar lebih dekat.

"tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kau-"

"Brengsek kau Jeon Hoseok! Katakan saja berapa yang kau inginkan huh?!" Sewot Yoongi yang lebih dulu memotong ucapan Hoseok. "Hyung aku tidak mengatakan ingin meminta imbalan dari kalian, kenapa kalian menganggapku seperti seseorang yang mata duitan sih?" Oke cukup! Akting Hoseok sungguh bagus, berpura-pura jual mahal dan berpura-pura disalahkan. Hebat sekali kakak Jeon Jungkook ini.

"Tidak Hoseok Hyung, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua karena **sudah bersusah payah** untuk membantu kami." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum paksaannya. Well, mereka butuh Hoseok dan jika Hoseok marah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk mereka.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa, aku akan memberi tahu berapa harga informasi ini." See! Jeon Hoseok si lintah darat itu memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Hoseok kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah yang lain.

"Jungkook dia…." Ucap Hoseok menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Yoongi mendesis kesal. "Cepatlah, pinggangku sakit karena posisi ini!" Hoseok mendesis tidak suka saat Yoongi kembali dan kembali lagi membentaknya.

"Dia mempunyai sebuah navel piercing yang sangat indah diperutnya." Mati! Mati saja mereka! Jungkook yang seperti ini saja sudah seksi apalagi ditambah navel piercing. Tunggu saja berita kematian mereka secepatnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendesis tidak suka karena untuk keempat kalinya dirinya ditabrak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas oleh para pria berstatus Kingka itu, para pria brengsek itu hanya menabraknya dan mengusap perutnya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

 _Sialan! Memangnya Jungkook wanita hamil yang suka dielus-elus seperti itu._

Sungguh Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan tingkah para manusia kurang kerjaan itu, apakah seorang Kingka harus sekonyol itu? Dulu saat dirinya menjabat sebagai Kingka disekolah, dia tidak pernah bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. Dunia memang sudah gila! Ah Tidak, dunia Jungkook yang sudah gila.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa? Kau ingin menabrakku juga?!" Sewot Jungkook saat orang yang dikenalnya itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak!" Jawab orang itu singkat.

"lalu apa maumu Kim Taehyung?!" bentak Jungkook menatap garang Taehyung, Jungkook tidak ingin membuang waktunya secara sia-sia hanya untuk mendengar ucapan tidak berarti dari seorang brengsek seperti Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab hanya menatap Jungkook dalam diamnya. "Kau sudah berubah menjadi bisu sekarang?!" sindir Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook mendesis kesal dengan aksi diam Taehyung dan bersiap untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung sebelum laki-laki itu lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Jungkook." Kening Jungkook semakin mengerut saat menyadari bahwa suara Taehyung sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu?!" Tanya Taehyung datar, sudut matanya sedikit melirik kearah Hyung-hyungnya yang sedang mengintip mereka.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin ini." Terlambat untuk menghindar bagi Jeon Jungkook. Karena laki-laki brengsek bernama Kim Taehyung itu lebih cepat memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Jungkook dan meraba perut rata milik Jungkook secara sensual. Memilin dengan lembut navel piercing yang selama ini disembunyikan dari siapapun.

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM TAEHYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Oke! Saya update lagi. Jangan bosen-bosen ya kalian kalo saya update terus wkwk. Aku tau ini pendek tapi mau gimana lagi, aku ga suka kalo kalian merasa puas bacanya /canda hehe/ aslinya mah aku emang ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang jadi yang terima aja kalo aku update segini.

Dan oke aku mau kasih tau info penting yang seriusan penting. Untuk giveaway ada salah satu hadiah yang gajadi yaitu notes, aku gabisa jelasin kenapa tapi kalo aku inget itu bawaannya jadi emosi wkwk.

Tapi sebagai gantinya aku bakal nambahin 1 novel uncommitted sama 1 buah baju Taekook ya. Jadi hadiahnya ada 2 novel sama 2 baju ya. Mohon pengertiannya ya sayang-sayangnya aku.

Udah sih intinya itu aja, besok aku sudah mulai penilaian (semoga ga ngaret lagi heheh) aku udah gasabar baca ffnya dari kesayangan-kesayangan aku ditunggu ya sayang~


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap bengis ke arah Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa berdamai sebentar saja huh?" Keluh Hoseok. "Kalian hampir saja digeret lagi kedalaman ruang kesiswaan karena berbuat onar disekolah." Hoseok manahan napas sejenak sebelum mendesah lelah. "Sebenarnya mau kalian ini apa?" Hoseok menatap bergantian ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang saling duduk berhadapan.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jimin hanya terdiam memperhatikan Hoseok yang sedang mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya pada adik kandungnya dan adik angkatnya itu.

"Jika si bajingan itu tidak berbuat mesum juga aku tidak mungkin seperti itu." Sindir Jungkook sembari menatap sinis ke arah Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau hanya menyudutkanku? Hyung yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku!" Ucap Taehyung tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Merekakan tidak sengaja!" Taehyung mendecah tidak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Tidak sengaja? Ck Jungkook itu polos, bodoh atau tolol sebenarnya.

"Tidak sengaja? Hei wanita bodoh! Mana mungkin ketidak sengajaan terjadi sebanyak empat kali dan itu semua dilakukan dengan cara yang sama oleh orang yang saling bersahabatan huh? Apakah tidak terpikirkan olehmu kalo ada siasat lain diantara mereka, aku dan kakakmu Jeon Hoseok?!" ucap Taehyung sinis sembari menunjuk Hyung-hyungnya.

Jungkook terdiam, sudut matanya melirik ke arah Namjin dan Yoonmin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Lalu matanya secara tiba-tiba menatap Hoseok dengan tajam yang langsung membuat laki-laki itu gugup.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" Tegas Jungkook menatap mereka bergantian dengan tajam sedangkan yang ditatap sedang memikirkan jalan keluar yang akan membebaskan mereka dari serangan Jungkook. dalam hati, mereka mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada Taehyung yang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena melibatkan mereka.

"Itu-itu Jungkook kita hhm-" sudut alis Jungkook tertarik ke atas menatap Jimin dengan intens menunggu kelanjutan ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Itu karena kau memilik navel piercing diperutmu-Hoseok yang memberi taunya. Maka dari itu kita bergantian meraba perutmu untuk memastikan apakah itu benar atau tidak." Jelas Taehyung dengan santai tidak memperdulikan desisan dan delikan tajam dari para Hyungnya yang mengarah padanya.

" _Mati saja kau Kim Taehyung, mati! Habis sudah aku dibunuh oleh babi berotot ini."_ Rutuk Hoseok kepada Taehyung dalam hatinya.

Hoseok menelan salivanya dengan gugup saat Jungkook menatap tajam kearahnya, mata anak itu seolah memancarkan laser yang mampu membolongi keningnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau aku mempunyai itu?" Tanya Jungkook dingin membuat Hoseok berkeluar keringan dingin, sumpah dia sangat takut dengan Jungkook jika kalian ingin tau.

"I-itu karena kau sering buka baju dihadapanku." Ucap Hoseok sedikit tergagap.

"APA?!" bukan Jungkook yang berteriak, sungguh bukan Jungkook! Melainkan para teman-temannya yang berteriak penuh keterkejutan sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan shook mereka.

Hoseok menepuk keningnya saat melupakan bahwa teman-temannya hanya mengenal Jungkook si wanita gadungan bukan si Jungkook laki-laki tulen.

"Ju-Jungkook se-sering buka baju dihadapanmu?" Tanya Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hoseok katakan. Jungkook yang memang mempunyai sifat jahil yang alami menyeringai diotaknya telah tersusun sebuah rencana untuk mengerjai bajingan- bajingan itu.

"tidak hanya itu, bahkan kami sering mandi bersama." Ucap Jungkook sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada menatap penuh kesombongan kepada teman-temannya Hyungnya yang kini menatapnya.

"Ma-mandi bersama?" cicit Namjoon membeo seolah jiwanya masih berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya dan menolak kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidup Jeon Hoseok yang selalu terhina ternyata menyimpan keberuntungan yang- demi tuhan itu membuatku iri." Ucap Seokjin yang langsung memejamkan matanya menolak kenyataan bahwa hidup Hoseok lebih beruntung darinya.

Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang mengerjai teman-temannya. Sebenarnya saat ini dia sedang bernapas lega karena tidak terkena amukan Jungkook. Hoseok bahkan sudah menyiapakan seribu sogokan yang menggiurkan untuk menghindar dari amukan adiknya itu.

"Bukan hanya mandi, tidurpun juga kita bersama. Aku sering merasa susah tidur jika Hoseok tidak memelukku." Jungkook memang pembohong yang ulung! Hoseok berani bersumpah pada statusnya yang single bahwa Jungkook bahkan sudah lebih dulu menendangnya saat dia baru saja menaik kasur milik adiknya itu. Memeluk? Hanya dalam mimpi Hoseok saja mungkin bisa tidur sembari memeluk adiknya yang cantik itu.

"Wah, seharusnya orang pertama yang harus kubunuh itu adalah Jeon Hoseok bukan Kim Taehyung." sindir Yoongi menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Tenyata selama ini Hoseok Hyung hanya bersadiwara dengan wajah kasihannya seolah dirinya selalu terbully padahal dia adalah manusia paling beruntung disini." Kali ini Jimin yang menyindir.

"Kalian hanya salah paham." Jawab Hoseok kalem membuat dirinya mendapat cibiran dari para sahabatnya.

"Kalian iri pada kakakku sendiri?" Tanya Jungkook. "Aku bisa membuka bajuku disini untuk membagi keberuntungan Hoseok pada kalian." Sambung Jungkook membuat mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan ini tersedak bersamaan, bahkan Hoseok yang sedang minumpun harus merasakan sakit dihidungnya karena tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Gila! Hoseok benar-benar yakin bahwa adiknya itu sudah tidak mempunyai kewarasaan lagi dalam otaknya. Bagimana mungkin dia bisa berkata dengan santainya hal-hal seperti itu dihadapan teman-temannya yang mesum ini.

"Sialan! Kutiduri sekalian kau." Hoseok segera melirik ke arah Yoongi yang mendesis kecil dan itu hanya bisa didengar olehnya yang duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Jungkook jangan lakukan itu, oke? Cukup dengan Hoseok saja aku berbagi tapi tidak dengan temanku yang lain." Namjoon berucap dengan setengah panik.

"Memangnya kau siapanya, ayahnya? Kakeknya?" sindir Taehyung, dia yang memperoleh status lebih tinggi diantara mereka saja tidak seheboh itu.

"Aku? Aku calon suaminya yang akan membahagiakan hidupnya baik di dunia maupun di akherat nanti." Ucap Namjoon dengan penuh percaya dirinya membuat yang lain menahan rasa mual mereka mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang sok puitis itu sedangkan Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya merasa jengah.

"Memangnya aku mau denganmu?" Sinis Jungkook.

"Kau akan bahagia bersamaku, itu janjiku." Ucap Namjoon penuh keyakinan. "Lalu apa saat bersama Seokjin hy- ah maksudku oppa kau menjanjikan hal seperti itu juga?" Hampir saja! Hampir saja Jungkook memanggil hyung pada Seokjin.

"Y-Ya." Sahut Namjoon mengecil rasa kepercayaan dirinya yang besar hilang begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang mengingatkannya kembali akan masa-masa indahnya bersama Seokjin. _Ya tuhan! Dia merindukan itu._

Jungkook mendecih menatap Namjoon dengan kasihan. "Aku tidak berminat denganmu, dengan Seokjin oppa saja kau bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu lalu meninggalkannya jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Namjoon terdiam tidak membantah sama sekali apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan. Sementara yang lain bersorak girang dalam hatinya karena merasa saingan mereka berkurang satu.

"Ah disini panas sekali~" ucap Jungkook melenguh tiba-tiba dan membuka dua kancing seragamnya. _Sengaja menggoda_ para bajingan mesum yang kini kembali terpaku menatapnya.

Dan saat Jungkook dengan sengajanya menarik kedua tangannya keatas membuat gerakan seperti perenggangan disitulah para bajingan sialan itu berlarian ke kamar mandi, menolak aksi memalukan mereka- yang kembali mimisan _lagi_ didepan Jungkook.

Kembali bertingkah memalukan hanya karena perut rata Jungkook yang tergambar samar-samar _abs_ tidak langsungnya dan sebuah navel piercing yang begitu mengoda dihadapan mereka.

 _Bocah sialan!_

Seorang Jeon Jungkook memang harus disebut sebagai ladang dosa karena mampu menarik ulur napsu dari enam orang pria remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Yah Hoseokpun termasuk kedalam kubangan dosa yang dibuat adiknya sendiri.

Jungkook mendecih menatap mengejek kearah mereka yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam ruangan berlabel Kingka itu.

"Permainanku baru saja akan dimulai. Tujuanku bukan hanya untuk menjatuh Kim-bangsat-Taehyung tapi menarik lima orang manusia bodoh itu untuk merangkak dibawah kakiku. Memastikan bahwa tujuan hidup mereka hanya untukku dan saat itu terjadi maka aku akan menghancurkan mereka- benar-benar hancur. Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak mungkin terpilih menjadi seorang Kingka dengan percuma."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hayo, Jungkooknya sudah menunjukan sifat aslinya yang sesungguhnya tuh heheheh. Maaf kalo pendek aku update cuma mau menyapa kalian aja ko dan mengabarkan bahwa aku masih hidup heheh.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Aku ingin merubah rencana awal kita _Hyung."_ Lengan Hoseok yang ingin menyuap kembali makanan kedalam mulutnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan dari adik nomor duanya yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"merubah rencana bagaimana?" Kening Hoseok mengerut tidak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud dari adiknya itu.

"Rencana bahwa aku hanya akan menaklukkan Taehyung. aku ingin merubahnya." Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dan menatap Hoseok yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku ingin menaklukan semua temanmu _Hyung._ Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Aku ingin mereka benar-benar berlutut dan memohon kepadaku." Hoseok meletakan sendoknya dan menghela napasnya dengan berat. Bukannya tidak setuju dengan ucapan adiknya itu, hanya saja permainan ini tidak akan mengasikkan jika Jungkook terlalu berobsesi tinggi.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dan berobsesi tinggi Jungkook. Jika kau bertingkah diluar batasmu maka kau harus siap jika nanti kenyataan yang kau terima adalah bahwa kau sendiri yang terjebak dengan mereka." Jungkook terdiam, tidak berniat menyahut ucapan Hoseok sama sekali. Karena Jungkook tau bahwa kakaknya ini memang sedang serius saat ini.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya dan jangan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui, kau dalam kendaliku. Aku mengawasimu sepenuhnya dan jika kau bertingkah diluar batasanmu dan batasanku, maka maaf saja aku tidak akan menolongmu nanti." Sialan! Hoseok benar-benar membuat Jungkook takut sekarang.

"Memangnya siapa yang paling ingin kau taklukkan diantara mereka?" Tanya Hoseok. "Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi." Jawab Jungkook cepat.

Dan dengan replek Hoseok membenturkan keningnya ke meja makan dihadapannya. Gila! Adiknya gila. Kenapa harus para _daegu_ boysitu, tidak cukupkah hanya satu _daegu_ boys. Mati saja sudah hidup Jeon Hoseok jika kedua pria berdarah daegu itu mengetahui identitas Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

"Kau punya target yang bagus tapi juga berbahaya. Tapi karena kau adikku maka aku akan menolongmu, jadi siap untuk rencana selanjutnya?"

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi itu punya selera yang sama. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit, cukup taklukan satu maka kau akan dapat yang satu lagi." Saat ini Hoseok tengah berbaring diranjang sang adik sembari memperhatikan sang adik yang tengah berganti baju dihadapannya.

Sungguh-sungguh berganti baju. Inilah keberuntung yang dikatakan oleh Seokjin dan sudah menjadi hak paten seorang Jeon Hoseok.

"Mereka gay?" Tanya Jungkook basa-basi. Hoseok mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan percintaan mereka. Tapi selama aku mengenal mereka, aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka tertarik dengan siapapun. Hanya padamu dan aku seperti melihat sosok lain dari mereka." Jelas Hoseok.

"Ah yang kutau, mereka _pemain._ Mereka juga tidak pemilih sih untuk bermain dengan laki-laki atau perempuan, jadi kupikir mungkin mereka bisex." Jungkook membalik tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dan menghampiri Hoseok yang masih berbaring manja diranjangnya.

"Kau juga pemain brengsek!" Dan dengan begitu sadisnya Jungkook menedang Hoseok dari ranjangnya, membuat laki-laki berstatus kakaknya itu terjatuh dengan begitu tidak elitnya.

"Sakit Bodoh!" Hoseok berteriak saat merasakan pinggangnya yang hampir patah karena tendang babi berotot itu.

Bukankah sudah Hoseok bilang? Jangankan memeluk Jungkook saat tidur, tidur diranjang bocah itu saja dia sudah ditendang seperti ini.

Hoseok berjalan tertatih ke arah sofa disudut kamar adiknya. Matanya menatap bengis ke arah adiknya yang sudah berbaring diranjang yang sebelumnya Hoseok tempati.

"Aku bukan pemain bocah." Ucap Hoseok kembali ke topik permbicaraan.

"Alasan saja kau brengsek!" Sahut Jungkook membuat Hoseok mendecah kesal.

"Hei bocah sialan. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku seorang pemain huh? Kau kenal sendiri _eomma_ mu itu seperti apa, ingat tidak saat kita masih di _Junior high School_ dan pulang lewat tengah malam? Kita bahkan hampir ditelanjangi didepan gerbang dan kau masih berpikir aku pemain. Memang gila kau bocah!" Jungkook segera bangun dari acara berbaring manjanya dan membulatkan matanya menatap ke arah Hoseok saat mendengar penjelasan kakaknya itu.

"Dasar Jeon Hoseok brengsek! Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha melupakan kejadian itu dan kau mengungkitnya kembali? Mati saja kau sialan!" Teriak Jungkook dan melempari Hoseok dengan bantal.

"Kau duluan yang memancing pembicaraan ini, lagipula memangnya hanya kau saja yang merasa tersiksa dengan kejadian itu? Kau enak setelah kejadian itu langsung meminta untuk tinggal bersama kakek diluar negeri, sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan hampir mati karena malu saat seluruh teman sekolahku mengetahui itu bodoh." Balas Hoseok sengit dan melempar bantal yang dilempar adiknya itu.

"Lupakan itu. Lupakan. Lupakan!" Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Kau sedang senam ibu hamil seperti itu huh?" Ejek Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang balik kerencana awal kita." Sambung Hoseok.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau mengaku seorang DK bukan? Ayo kita ke tempat balapan. Teman-temanku pasti berada disana."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat turun!" Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari tempat yang terlihat ramai.

"Cepat!" ucap Hoseok sekali lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari adiknya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggil Hoseok yang kini dijawab dengan delikan tajam dari adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau keluar." Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung ke arah adiknya yang berucap sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi huh? Kau bilang kau ingin menaklukan teman-temanku." Ucap Hoseok yang sudah merasa jengkel dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Aku memang ingin menaklukkan mereka tapi tidak dengan menggunakan _crop tee_ seperti ini juga brengsek!" jerit Jungkook nyaring membuat Hoseok menutup telinganya replek.

"Kau ini laki-laki jadi-"

"Justru karena aku laki-laki jadi tidak pantas berpakaian seperti ini sialan!" Ucap Jungkook memotong ucapan Hoseok begitu saja.

Hoseok terdiam sebentar, sepertinya adiknya ini tidak bisa dibodohi lagi dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

Hoseok mendecah kesal dan membuka jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya dan melemparkan ke arah Jungkook. "Pakai itu."

Jungkook memakai jaket yang diberikan Hoseok sembari mencibir. "Jangan ditutup semua bodoh!" Hoseok menyentit kening Jungkook pelan saat melihat adiknya menarik zipper jaket tersebut sampai atas.

"Apa gunanya kau memakai _crop tee_ jika ditutupi. Bukankah kau ingin memamerkan navel piercing kebanggaanmu itu? Jadi dipakai saja jaketnya jangan ditutupi _crop tee_ mu itu." Ucap Hoseok sembari menarik zipper jaket tersebut ke bawah.

"Ayo cepat turun." Jungkook mengangguk kepalanya dan bersiap membuka pintunya sebelum suara Hoseok lebih dulu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan pintu untukmu, anggap saja aku pacarmu hari ini Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok sembari tertawa lebar tidak menyadari tatapan dingin yang diberikan adiknya.

"Dasar Jomblo, mati saja kau makhluk karatan!" _mati saja kau adik sialan!_ Sambung batin Hoseok menahan kesal dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Hoseok segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Jungkook.

"Selamat datang ratu balapanku yang cantik." Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya bertingkah seperti pelayan membuat Jungkook muak melihatnya.

"Bajingan kau." Ucap Jungkook mendorong tubuh Hoseok menjauh darinya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tertawa dan segera merangkul leher adiknya dengan erat.

"Ayo, kita musnahkan mereka semua." Bisik Hoseok ditelinga Jungkook. Dan saat itulah seringai lebar terpantri dengan indah dikedua belah bibir milih kakak- adik itu.

"Ayo." Hoseok segera menarik Jungkook berjalan menghampiri tempat keramaian itu tanpa melepas rangkulannya dileher adiknya itu. _Sesekali gapapa, biarin Hoseok bahagia dichapter ini._

"Wow. Jeon Hoseok sudah punya kekasih sekarang!" Teriak kencang dari salah satu orang disana membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang disana tertuju pada sosok Hoseok yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita cantik namun terlihat sangat angkuh tersebut.

' _bangsat'_ Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin dan Taehyung mengumpat kasar secara bersamaan saat mata mereka melihat dengan begitu jelasnya bagaimana keberuntungan seorang Jeon Hoseok.

Mata mereka berlima sontak mengedar menatap keseliling mereka, dan kenyataan yang mereka terima sungguh benar-benar membuat mereka ingin mengumpat kembali.

Hampir- tidak seluruh laki-laki disini, semuanya terlihat dengan jelas menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan penuh minat seolah menelanjangi Jungkook dengan tatapan tersebut.

Mereka berlima tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang yang menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh napsu itu. Mereka lebih menyalahkan Hoseok yang dengan beraninya membawa Jungkook kesini dengan pakaian seperti ini.

 _Bajingan sekali memang si sulung Jeon Hoseok itu._

Jeon Jungkook dengan sebuah _Crop tee_ berwarna putih yang menampilkan navel piercingnya dengan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut dengan _Skinny jeans_ yang berwarna hitamdan sebuah alas kaki bermerk _converse_ berwarna merah, jangan lupakan tambahan jaket kulit hitam yang seolah menutupi tubuhnya padahal kenyataannya- _tidak_ dan sebuah topi hitam yang hampir membuat wajah tidak terliat. Apakah ada alasan lain untuk mengalihkan pandangan kalian saat melihat sosok yang begitu indah seperti seorang Jeon Jungkook ada dihadapan kalian?

 _Lemas bung,_

Malaikatpun sepertinya terlalu malu hanya untuk menegur Jungkook malam ini.

"Jungkook?" Dan sebuah panggilan penuh keraguan mengambil alih fokus Jungkook yang tengah menatap penuh ke-angkuhan orang-orang dihadapannya. Pandangannya beralih menatap sesosok yang dia duga laki-laki yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya,

"Jungkook? Kau Jeon Jungkook sih bangsatnya _amerika_ kan?" dan mata Jungkook sontak melebar sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Josephine!"

Sialan! Itu temannya, teman balapannya di amerika. Sialan! Tamat sudah hidup Jungkook sekarang.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Kingka or Queenka ?

.

.

.

Chapter 20

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Josephine!"

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna saat mengenali siapa sosok dihadapannya. Sialan! Itu Josephine wanita yang menyampingkan gender aslinya untuk menjadi pria jadi-jadian yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangsatnya, tamat sudah hidupnya sekarang.

"Huh? Siapa Josephine?" Tanya Hoseok bingung dan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya, _poor Hoseokie._

"Jungkook! Kau benar Jeon Jungkook kan? Ya tuhan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" Sosok yang dipanggil Josephine itu bersorak kencang dan dengan sendirinya memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat.

"Aku merindukkanmu Jungkookie, _kesayanganku_ ~"

' _Kesayanganku, kesayanganku? Bangsat!'_ umpat batin para Kingka.

"Josephine? Hey Amber, kau kenal Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok yang masih senantiasa berdiri disamping adiknya. "Tentu saja, aku dan Jungkook itu-"

"Josephine bisa kita bicara sebentar? _Please."_ Ucap Jungkook memotong ucapan Josephine lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja, apapun akan lakukan untuk Jungkookie, Ayo!" seru Josephine dan segera menarik Jungkook pergi meninggalkan tempat sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka itu.

"Yak, Jeon Hoseok!" Panggil Yoongi datar membuat Hoseok menatapnya.

"Jeon Jungkook normalkan?" dan pertanyaan itu total membungkam Hoseok seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Jungkook langsung saat mereka sudah sedikit menjauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Kau seharusnya berada di amerika Josephine!" orang yang dipanggil Josephine itu mendengus kesal karena merasa Jungkook tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku memangnya?" sinis Josephine membuat Jungkook mendecah kesal.

"Tidak! Makanya kembali kau ke amerika _bangsat,_ kau hampir mengacaukan rencanaku, sialan!" umpat Jungkook memaki Josephine yang berada dihadapannya.

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar tidak berubah ya." Sindir Josephine membuat Jungkook memutar kedua bolanya terlalu malas meladeni sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Jungkook." Panggil Josephine. "Apa?!" bentak Jungkook sinis membuat Josephine menggeram gemas melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau itu sama sepertiku ya." Kening Jungkook mengerut tidak mengerti maksud Josephine.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Tenyata kau juga suka menyamar sepertiku." Celetuk Josephine sembari tertawa membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal dan menendak kaki Josephine dengan kencang.

"Shit! _Brengsek_ kau Jeon Jungkook! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tenaga wanita sekuat ini sialan!" dan Jungkook sontak terdiam tiba-tiba begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Josephine.

"Apa kau bilang? Wanita?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan.

"Ck. Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh Jungkook. Kau ini sebenarnya wanita yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki sama sepertiku kan? Tapi liat sekarang kau sudah kembali ke kodratmu." Dan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Josephine benar-benar membuat kepala Jungkook pening seketika.

"Kau mengira aku wanita? Yang benar saja, aku laki-laki bodoh!" sungut Jungkook kesal yang kali ini membuat Josephine menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau yang bohong Jungkook?" Ck, Jungkook mendecah kesal karena ucapan Josephine yang seolah menganggap ucapannya main-main.

"Bocah idiot, mati saja kau sana, sialan!" sungut Jungkook kesal.

"Mulutmu itu memang minta dicium ya." Gemas Josephine yang benar-benar membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Oke, Oke! Maafkan aku Jeon Jungkook yang manis." Goda Josephine sembari ingin membelai pipi Jungkook sebelum tangan Jungkook lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Kau makin galak saja sih." Sungut Josephine merasakan tangannya yang panas karena tepisan Jungkook.

"Jangan coba-coba memegangku, aku tidak sudi." Josephine hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya malas sudah terlampau biasa dengan sifat temannya ini.

"Jadi rencana apa yang sedang kau jalankan?" Tanya Josephine tiba-tiba dengan serius membuat Jungkook sedikit terperangah untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Singkat Jungkook. "Ayolah, kita sudah lama berteman. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri jangan bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini, kau taukan aku tidak suka hal seperti itu."

"Jika tidak suka, pergi sana ketempat asalmu!"

"Oke!" final Josephine, sungguh Josephine atau yang biasa disapa Amber ini merasa bingung, dia yang wanita disini tapi kenapa dia yang harus mengalah dengan Jungkook yang notabennya adalah seorang laki-laki? Gila! Dunia memang keras bung.

"Tapi Jungkookie kau tau jiwa penasaraanku sangat tinggi, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja sebelum mendapat jawaban pasti darimu." Jungkook mendecah, dia cukup tau watak dari orang yang berada dihadapannya ini, jika dia sudah penasaraan akan sesuatu maka dia akan mencari semua tentang hal itu sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berada dipihakmu dan akan membantumu, apapun itu yang kau inginkan." Dan see! Josephine juga sangat tau bahwa sahabatnya ini terlampau mahal hanya untuk semua informasi dan Josephine harus membayarnya hanya untuk semua rasa penasaraannya.

"Janji akan membantuku?" Tanya Jungkook dengan senyum licik yang terpantri dibibirnya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu." Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Josephine tidak membuat Jungkook menunggu lebih lama lagi dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabat bajingannya itu.

"Apa?!" dan jeritan tertahan Josephine menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap berada dalam lingkaran permainan yang dibuat oleh Jeon bersaudara itu.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, para Kingka tengah memandang sengit ke arah Jungkook yang sedang bersama dengan Josephine. Umpatan-umpatan kasar tidak pernah terlewatkan dari bibir seksi mereka saat melihat Josephine yang tampak menggoda Jungkook mereka.

"Aku tidak perduli, walaupun Amber seorang wanita sekalipun jika dia juga ingin merebut Jungkook dariku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menyingkirkannya." Ucap Jimin dengan sorot mata tajamnya yang tidak lepas dari dua orang sahabat yang baru berjumpa tersebut.

"Ingat statusmu bung, kau bukan siapa-siapanya Jeon Jungkook. Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa." Sindir Taehyung membuat Jimin kini mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Setidaknya aku mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui dari Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung." balas Jimin yang justru semakin membuat Taehyung muak mendengarnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak perduli." Dan Taehyung segera pergi meninggalkan para sahabatnya sembari meremas hancur kaleng cola digenggamannya.

"Munafik." Sindir Jimin dan ikut melangkah kakinya berlawanan arah dengan Taehyung.

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok hanya mampu mendesah lelah melihat dua sahabatnya bertengkar, bukan hal aneh melihat Jimin dan Taehyung seperti itu, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama tidak suka dibantah. Tapi mereka juga tau bahwa dua sejoli sejak kecil itu tidak akan bertengkar lebih dari satu hari.

"Jinie, Mau mencari sesuatu? Sepertinya aku merasa haus sekali." Ucap Namjoon kepada Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya.

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Namjoon, "Baiklah, aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Ayo." Dan uluran tangan yang diberikan Namjoon disambut baik oleh Kim Seokjin. Mereka berdua melangkah dengan tanpa dosanya meninggalkan Hoseok begitu saja bersama Min Yoongi.

Hoseok menelan salivanya yang terasa sulit dan melirik sekilas ke arah Yoongi yang masih memusatkan seluruh pandangannya pada Jungkook.

"Hyung." Panggil Hoseok sedikit ragu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman oleh Yoongi.

"Jika Jungkook berbohong padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" dan pertanyaan yang diberikan Hoseok membuat seluruh perhatian Yoongi yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Jungkook kini memusat padanya.

"Berbohong? Seperti?" Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. "Entahlah, mungkin tentang gendernya?" ucap Hoseok terdengar ragu.

"Maksudmu dia membohongiku dengan gendernya yang ternyata aslinya adalah laki-laki?" Tanya Yoongi. "Yah mungkin saja seperti itu." Jawab Hoseok mencoba bersikap tenang. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Yoongi yang tidak menjawab ucapannya lagi.

Laki-laki bermarga Min itu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada sosok Jungkook yang tertawa dalam rangkulan sahabatnya, Josephine.

"Jika itu terjadi hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah memukulnya." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat Hoseok segera menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku benci sebuah kebohongan." Lanjut Yoongi tanpa sedikitpun berniat menatap balik Hoseok yang kini menatapnya.

"Maka dari itu aku akan memukulnya karena dia seorang laki-laki jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang salah." Hoseok mulai merasa gugup merasa takut membayangkan adiknya yang akan dipukul oleh Yoongi.

"Aku akan memukulnya hingga aku merasa puas dan setelah itu aku akan menciumnya sebagai permintaan maafku." Hoseok menahan napas menanti ucapan Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Karena sesungguhnya aku benar-benar telah jatuh tepat dibawah kaki seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti." Dan Hoseok benar-benar merasa seperti melihat sosok lain dari dalam diri Min Yoongi dan Hoseok juga tau bahwa Min Yoongi tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi sebelum aku memukul Jungkook, aku akan lebih dulu membunuhmu." Ucap Yoongi yang kali ini menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

"Karena kebohongan apapun yang Jungkook lakukan pasti tidak luput dengan campur tanganmu dan sudah pasti orang yang harus disalahkan dari semua ini adalah kau Jeon Hoseok, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Dan sepertinya Hoseok sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk meminta kepadanya orang tuanya untuk segera di migrasi dari korea.

Karena Hoseok yakin, nyawanya benar-benar terancam sekarang.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aku update nih, hehehe banyak yang nanyain ff ini ternyata aku terhura jadinya huhu, maaflah jika aku lama updatenya lagi tidak bermood untuk nulis-nulis FF seriusan deh.

Oh iya kalian apa kabarnya cantik-cantiknya aku? Masih sehatkan? Jangan lupa jaga diri ya, cuaca lagi ga menentu nih kaya doi. Cieciecie.

Oh iya, sebenernya kalian dukung Jungkook sama siapa sih? Aku heran sumpah aku jodohin sama Taehyung banyak yang protes wkwk terus maunya Jungkook sama siapa nih? Mumpung masih lama endnya masih bisa ku acak-acak lagi wkwkwk.

Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu panjang, jadi ya sampai situ dulu ya, terima kasih dan sampai Jumpa lagi.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin menaklukkan Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung?" Josephine atau biasa di sapa Amber bertanya dengan serius sembari menatap sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dengan santainya- di atas kap mobilnya sembari menenggak sekaleng cola yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Begitulah." Jawaban seadanya yang diberikan Jungkook membuat Amber mendecah kesal.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Aku harus mengetahui visi dan misimu agar bisa membantumu nanti!" Keluh Amber mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah arena balap menjadi ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin menginjak-injak harga diri mereka dan membuat laki-laki bajingan itu memohon-mohon dengan menyedihkannya dikakiku."

"Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?" Ucap Amber sedikit meringis saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau berubah menjadi baik dikorea?" Tanya Jungkook sinis. "Dan kau berubah menjadi lebih jahat disini?"

"Ibuku yang mengajarkan, mau apa kau?" Oke! Amber diam sekarang. Dia cukup tau bagaimana seramnya ibu dari pemuda bermarga Jeon ini. Dia tidak ingin cari mati dengan orang itu.

"Kau sudah punya rencana untuk menjatuhkan mereka?" Tanya Amber kembali yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Belum, bahkan otakku sangat kosong sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini." Keluh Jungkook sembari mendecah kesal.

"Jungkook, kau taukan misimu ini sangat beresiko tinggi?" Jungkook mendelik kesal ke arah Amber saat sahabatnya terlalu banyak bicara hari ini.

"Sejak dari aku bertemu mereka akupun sudah tau tentang itu, Josephine!" Ucap Jungkook menekan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Dan kau berniat bunuh diri huh? Luar biasa sekali memang kau Jeon Jungkook!" Sinis Amber.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik Amber Josephine liu karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, kau cukup tau bagaimana diriku kan? Jika dengan menghancurkan mereka aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku hancur mereka juga harus hancur, mengerti?"

Amber paham. Terlampau paham, bahwa semua garis keturunan keluarga bermarga Jeon itu sangatlah licik, luar biasa licik untuk garis wajah mereka yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Benar-benar penipu ulung.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk ke arena?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang malas, mobil balapku baru saja masuk bengkel kemarin." Keluh Amber. "Kau jadi DK disini?"

"Tentu saja, name tag DK ku dari amerika sana berfungsi sangat baik disini." Jungkook mendecih, tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja Amber katakan.

"Jika ibuku sebaik ibumu sudah ku hancurkan arena ini." Sungut Jungkook, "Tapi sayangkan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau katakan itu." Sindir Amber membuat Jungkook merengut kesal dan menendang tepat ditulang keringnya.

"Shit! Bajingan kau Jeon Jungkook!" Sengit Amber hanya ditanggapi seringai lebar dari Jungkook.

"Jungkook!" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati kakak kandung terbrengseknya datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook langsung saat Hoseok benar-benar sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, _eomma_ bisa menelanjangi kita lagi diluar jika kita tidak segera pulang." Jungkook mendecah.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ ~ ini masih terlalu awal, tidak bisakah kita disini lebih lama lagi?" Rengek Jungkook.

Oh ayolah! Jungkook baru saja merasakan kembali kebebasan dunianya dan sekarang dia harus pulang? Oh tidak! Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan Hoseok membawanya pulang sekarang.

"Besok saja kita kembali lagi kesini, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berada disini, jadi lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti akan ucapan Hoseok yang terdengar cemas.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Amber seolah mewakili pertanyaan yang baru saja ingin Jungkook tanyakan.

"Taehyung akan berduel dengan Chanyeol." Jelas Hoseok khawatir. "Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Amber kembali.

Hoseok mendecah dan menatap Amber kesal,

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana dua orang sinting itu jika berduel bukan?" Amber mengangguk, "Lalu?"

Dan Hoseok total menggeram kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sih Chanyeol itu bukan? Mata bajingannya itu tidak bisa melihat barang bagus sedikit apalagi jika barang bagus itu dari rival duelnya. Kau mengerti bukan ucapanku Amber Josephine liu!" Jelas Hoseok dengan kesal.

"Dan adikku ini adalah barang bagus, aku berani bersumpah jika si brengsek itu menginginkan adikku menjadi taruhannya." Sambung Hoseok frustasi.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Dan mata Hoseok membulat dengan sendirinya menatap adiknya gemas yang berkata seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa nanti.

"Jeon Jungkook, Jadilah anak penurut malam ini. Kau tidak inginkan aku mati akibat lemparan pisau dari eomma jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anak kesayangannya." Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya sedangkan Amber terkekeh kecil melihat betapa frustasinya seorang Jeon Hoseok.

"Hyung ku ingatkan jika kau lupa, aku ini seorang laki-laki."

"Itu di Amerika. Dan di Korea kau sedang menjadi wanita, ku ingatkan jika kau lupa." Balas Hoseok sengit.

Jungkook yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Hoseok segera turun dari atas kap mobil Amber dan menarik rambut kakak tertuanya dengan kuat.

"Bajingan kau Jeon Hoseok!" Jerit Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan jeritan kesakitan dari sang kakak.

Amber yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa melihat dua bersaudara itu mulai memisahkan Hoseok dari Jungkook yang tampak sangat bersemangat untuk menyiksa kakak kandungnya itu.

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Lebih baik kau ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Hyungmu. dia benar, kau tidak mengenal bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol jadi lebih baik kau pergi sekarang." Ucap Amber setelah berhasil memisahkan penyiksaan keluarga Jeon itu.

Jungkook mendengus kesal tapi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah."

"Kalian tidak pacarankan?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba,

Matanya memicing menatap penuh selidik kedua orang yang bertukar gender dihadapannya sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat tarikan maut Jungkook.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan tidak akan pulang sekarang." Hoseok mencibir pelan ucapan Jungkook barusan.

"Ayo." Ajak Hoseok dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wah, Jeon Hoseok. Mau kemana kau?!" Sialan! Hoseok mengumpat dalam hatinya saat mengenali siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Oke, tenang Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menarik napasnya sejenakkan menenangkan dirinya sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan menghadapi sosok itu.

"Wow, Park Chanyeol. Kemana saja kau kawan?" Sapa Hoseok ramah seolah tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya tadi.

Benar-benar seorang aktor yang luar biasa. Seharusnya Hoseok mendapatkan penghargaan best actor of the year disini.

"Kau jelas tau kemana aku selama ini brengsek." Balas Chanyeol sembari terkekeh dan memukul lengan Hoseok pelan.

Tawa Chanyeol berangsur terhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang saat ini juga tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Wow, Aku baru meninggalkan tempat ini dua minggu yang lalu dan sudah ada anggota baru disini?" Ucap Chanyeol senang.

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. "Bukan."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas saat mendengar ucapan Hoseok, "Tapi dia adikku." Dan kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook ke arah Hoseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dia adikmu? Sulit dipercaya." Ucap Chanyeol seolah merasa takjub dengan kenyataan itu.

Hoseok mendecah kesal dan memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak sejelek itu untuk menjadi kakaknya sialan!"

Tawa Chanyeol mengeras begitu mendengar penuturan Hoseok, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku percaya dia adikmu." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan tawa dibibirnya.

"Karena kau kakaknya, jadi aku boleh berkenalan dengannya bukan?"

"Tidak!!" Ini bukan Hoseok yang berteriak, melainkan Seokjin yang segera menghampiri mereka dan menarik lengan Jungkook agar bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

Hoseok sedikit menghempuskan napasnya lega saat mendapati teman-temannya yang juga menghampiri mereka.

"Oh Ayolah Seokjin. Kau sudah punya Namjoon jadi tidak masalah jika aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Masalah untukku, minggir kau sialan." Kali ini Jimin yang berbicara sembari melangkah mendekati Seokjin dan melakukan hal yang sama, melindungi Jungkook dibelakang mereka.

"Awh, Park Jimin sepupuku kenapa kau ikut menyusahkanku juga."

"Diam Chanyeol atau kau akan mati malam ini juga ditanganku." Dan Chanyeol sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah jika harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang bernama Min Yoongi.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat pemuda bermarga Park itu menyeringai dan menatap Taehyung dengan penuh minat. "Bagaimana jika adik Jeon Hoseok menjadi bahan taruhan untuk malam ini?"

Mereka semua yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol sontak menggeram dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak perduli dengan itu.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku Park Chanyeol." Desis Yoongi. "Aku tidak ingin macam-macam denganmu, aku hanya ingin macam-macam dengan adik Jeon Hoseok."

"Atau bagaimana jika adik Jeon Hoseok diperbandingkan dengan mainanku yang lain, jadi siapa yang akan menang mereka bebas memilih dengan siapa yang dia inginkan." Buku-buku jari teman-teman Hoseok mulai memutih karena mengepal dengan begitu kuat melihat seringai menjijikan dari si brengsek Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan." Semua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka serentak ke arah sosok yang berada dibelakang Seokjin dan Jimin.

Seringai Chanyeol semakin melebar saat sosok yang menarik minatnya mulai membuka suara, "Lalu apa yang kau sukai?"

"Diperebutkan. Aku lebih menyukai diperebutkan." Taehyung mendecah kesal, Amber menepuk keningnya dan yang lain menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jungkook.

"Bagus. Kalo begitu bagaimana jika kau menjadi taruhan yang diperebutkan olehku dan Taehyung?" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tampak berseri memandang Jungkook.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai diperebutkan oleh orang brengsek dan pencundang seperti dirimu."

Wajah teman-teman Hoseok tampak memerah menahan tawa saat melihat wajah berseri Chanyeol yang langsung berubah kaku saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"A-Aku pecundang?" Cicit Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu lemah untukku, skill membalapmu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." Oh Sial! Mata Hoseok sudah membulat tajam dan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengumpati tingkah adiknya.

Inilah salah satu hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Hoseok dari Jungkook. Jungkook itu bajingan tengik tanpa otak, bocah labil dengan kadar keangkuhan dan kesombongan tingkah dewa. Selalu menyombongkan dirinya tanpa tau tempat seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu duel denganku sekarang, tunjukan skill paling menakjubkan yang kau miliki dan kalahkan aku." Oh Sialan! Ini tidak baik, si tiang Park Chanyeol tampak marah sekarang.

"Chanyeol Hyung hentikan, kau hanya punya jadwal duel denganku sekarang. Jadi lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan segera ke arena." Taehyung yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai berbicara. Sedikit banyak dia sungguh khawatir dengan Jungkook sekarang.

Kesombongan bocah itu benar-benar menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang sekarang.

"Tidak Taehyung. dia menantangku, seorang laki-laki sejati tidak boleh menjadi pengecut bukan?" Balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Chanyeol Hyung, dia hanya seorang wanita jad-"

"Saat dia berbicara tadi dia tidak memikirkan statusnya yang hanya seorang wanita Namjoon," Oke! Namjoon bungkam sekarang.

"Jadi adik Jeon Hoseok, mau membuktikan siapa yang menjadi pengecut disini?" Tatapan tajam Chanyeol mengarah dengan tepat ke arah Jungkook yang tampak benar-benar tidak perduli dengan kemarahan laki-laki itu.

Masih dengan wajah terlampau cuek Jungkook melangkah mendekati Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan panggilan lirih Seokjin di sampingnya.

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Jungkook dingin membuat Chanyeol menyeringai penuh minat.

"Tidak sulit. Jika kau kalah kau hanya perlu memberikan ciuman dari bibir seksimu itu untuk semua laki-laki yang berada disini." Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Park Chanyeol!!" Oh! sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar marah saat ini karena geraman keras dari seorang Min Yoongi saja tidak membuatnya takut seketika.

"Baik." Sahut Jungkook singkat membuat yang lain menatapnya tidak percaya.

Seringai dibibir Chanyeol tidak pernah pudar karena begitu tertarik dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini.

 _Luar biasa menantang adrenalin nya._

"Dan jika kau yang menang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak sulit, sama seperti apa yang kau katakan. Cukup berlutut dan cium kedua kakiku tepat didepan orang banyak dan katakan bahwa kau pengecut yang tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook, setuju?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Hai kesayangan aku~~

Sudah siap untuk menerima serangan cinta dariku?


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

Kingka Or Queenka?

.

.

Chapter 22

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum seringai lebar terpantri dibibirnya.

"Wah, Kau menarik sekali. Benar-benar tipeku, _kasar_ dan _liar_." Jungkook tidak menjawab hanya memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Kau cantik tapi sayang keangkuhanmu membuat ku muak, _sayang_ ,"

"Dan itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Ketus Jungkook.

"Lihatlah keangkuhan dan kesombongan mu itulah yang akan membawa kekalahanmu, camkan itu."

Kali ini sudut bibir Jungkook yang tertarik, menyeringai dengan begitu sombongnya.

"Tidak ada kata kekalahan didalam kamusku, dan jika pun ada itu bukan untuk manusia pecundang sepertimu." Sinis Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang pecundang disini." Dan setelahnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan lainnya.

Selepas perginya Chanyeol, Hoseok segera menghampiri sang adik dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Dasar gila! Bocah gila! Kau benar-benar ingin _eomma_ membunuh kita huh?!" Hoseok berteriak frustasi didepan Jungkook yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, _eomma_ tidak akan tau jika tidak ada yang memberitahu maka dari itu tutup mulutmu yang berisik itu." Sinis Jungkook membuat Hoseok menggeram gemas karena kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Matilah kau jika _eomma_ tau Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas meladeni Kakaknya ini.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan tau. Lagipula-" Hoseok menatap Jungkook _intens_ menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan sang bocah Jeon itu.

"Kita sudah tercebur, kenapa tidak menyelam saja sekalian."

Maka mulai detik ini, Hoseok sudah dapat pastikan adiknya memang tidak waras.

 _Dia_ _sinting_ ,

Si sinting yang sombong.

Tidak memperdulikan wajah Hoseok yang begitu frustasi, Jungkook beralih mendekat ke arah Josephine yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikannya.

"Josephine aku pinjam mobilmu." Josephine atau yang biasa disapa Amber itu menghela napasnya lelah.

" _Well,_ aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya Jeon mobil balapanku sedang dibengkel, lagipula hari ini aku tidak turun ke _sircuit_ jadi tentu saja aku tidak membawanya." Jungkook mendecah kesal begitu mendengar ucapan Amber.

"Tapi, Taehyung pasti membawanya. Dia akan turun ke _sircuit_ hari ini, sebelum kau lebih dulu merebut rivalnya." Sindir Amber.

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan ucapan Amber, seluruh atensinya tertuju pada sosok Taehyung yang tampak bersikap acuh sembari menatapnya tidak perduli.

Masih dengan begitu angkuhnya Jungkook melangkah, mendekati Taehyung dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok itu.

"Pinjamkan aku mobilmu," Sudut alis Taehyung tertarik ke atas.

"Kau ingin menodongku atau apa huh?" Jungkook mendengus, dia tidak suka berbasi-basi dan Taehyung jelas sekali sedang mempermainkannya dengan pertanyaan basa-basi itu.

"Berhenti bermain-main Kim Taehyung, cepat pinjamkan aku mobilmu." Ucap Jungkook menekan kalimatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya meminta bantuan seseorang _cantik_ ," Ujar Taehyung santai tidak memperdulikan wajah Jungkook yang memerah menahan marah.

"Pinjamkan saja mobilmu Taehyung." Taehyung menatap malas ke arah Yoongi saat mendengar ucapan dari orang itu.

"Tidak semudah itu _Hyung_ ,"

"Kim Taehyung." Yoongi mendesis tidak suka akan jawaban yang diberikan laki-laki itu.

"Aku ingin mengajarkan bocah cantik ini sesuatu _Hyung_ , Bahwa setidaknya gunakan otak kosongnya itu untuk tau tempat dan situasi dimana dia bisa menunjukkan kesombongnya yang tidak ada batasnya itu." Semua yang berada disana terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarahnya karena mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Dia juga seharusnya mencari tahu terlebih dahulu untuk tau siapa yang ingin diajak menjadi rivalnya itu." Tatapan Jungkook semakin sinis menatap Taehyung yang masih bersikap acuh.

"Ku ingatkan kau Jeon yang Angkuh, kau salah memilik rival, kau akan mati ditangan Park Chanyeol, lihat saja nanti."

Kali ini suara Taehyung terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya, tatapan laki-laki itu pun tampak tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentang kemampuanku itu seperti apa Kim,"Sinis Jungkook membuat Taehyung balas tertawa sinis.

"Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang _Korea_ Jeon, Statusmu di _Amerika_ sana tidak ada apa-apanya disini." Dan Jungkook menggeram berniat memukul Taehyung sebelum lebih dulu ditahan oleh Amber dan Hoseok.

"Kau mau tau? Jika Chanyeol tidak memandang kau adik Hoseok _Hyung_ dan kau yang tengah bersama kami mungkin kau akan diperkosa secara bergilir disini Jeon."

"Itulah kenapa Kakakmu itu terlihat frustasi karena dia jelas lebih paham siapa sosok Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya." Semua terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan.

Dan mereka sontak menggeram saat bayangan itu muncul dikepala mereka.

Melecehkan Jungkook sama dengan melecehkan mereka.

Maka dari itu apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan menjatuhkan Chanyeol apapun itu caranya.

"Taehyung." Panggil Namjoon serius, wajah laki-laki dengan _dimple_ yang luar biasa dalam itu benar-benar tampak begitu datar saat ini.

"Turunlah ke _sircuit_ bersama Jungkook, temani dia mengalahkan Park Chanyeol. Karena sampai matipun aku tidak akan terima jika Jungkook dipermalukan olehnya."

.

K **OQ | 22**

 **.**

.

Dan disini lah Jungkook berada, tepat dihadapan mobil _Lykan_ _HyperSport_ milik Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook yakin mobil dengan kecepatan yang sampai _385_ _km_ / _jam_ itu pasti sudah di modifikasi sana sini.

Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa iri dengan hidup Taehyung yang bebas. Jungkook ingin sepertinya, dia juga ingin bebas seperti Taehyung bukan terjebak menjadi wanita jadi-jadian seperti ini.

Lamunan Jungkook akan hidupnya yang mengenaskan itu terhenti saat mendapati Seokjin yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Laki-laki dengan bahu yang lebar dan wajah yang harus- Jungkook akui tampan ini menarik lengannya, memakaikannya mantel hitam yang panjangnya sampai kelututnya.

"Disana banyak laki-laki brengsek, mereka pasti menatapmu kelaparan dengan baju seperti itu, jadi tetaplah pakai mantel ini." Ucap Seokjin sembari merapatkan mantel yang dikenakan Jungkook.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, tolong dengarkan Taehyung. Hanya dia yang bisa menolongmu saat ini, jika aku bisa balapan liar seperti dirinya mungkin aku akan menolongmu tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Ujar Seokjin lesu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya walaupun tanpa bantuan Taehyung," Seokjin mendesah, Jeon Jungkook itu benar-benar keras kepala lebih keras daripada dirinya.

"Kau tidak mengenal Chanyeol, aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal jika tau siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu cukup turuti Taehyung." pinta Seokjin sembari menggenggam kedua jemari Jungkook.

"Laki-laki bajingan hanya dapat dikalahkan oleh bajingan juga, Jungkook."

Dan Jungkook terdiam, bukankah perkataan Seokjin seperti menyindirnya juga?

.

 **KOQ |22**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **"** Wah, aku merasa di khianati disini," Sindir Chanyeol begitu melihat Jungkook yang keluar dari dalam mobil Taehyung.

"Kau meminjamkan mobilmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan menemaninya didalam." Chanyeol tergelak begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung sebelum tertawa dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau mempermainkanku?!" Ucap Chanyeol geram.

"Terserah kau ingin mengganggapnya apa, aku tidak perduli." Ketus Taehyung.

"Apa wanita sombong ini mulai takut dan minta perlindungan darimu huh?" Ejek Chanyeol memandang Jungkook yang saat ini mendengus kesal karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku hanya melindungi harga dirimu Chanyeol _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol mendesis tidak terima akan ucapan yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan wanita sombong ini?"

"Kalah atau menang kau yang akan malu nantinya _Hyung,_ mereka pasti berpikir kau menang karena lawan mu wanita dan begitu pun sebaliknya mereka pasti menghinamu karena kau kalah dari seorang wanita." Ujar Taehyung.

"Posisimu saat ini tidak menguntungkanmu sama sekali," Chanyeol terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya mendecah kesal.

"Terserah apa maumu, Kim Taehyung ataupun jeon Jungkook kalian tidak akan menang melawanku." Dan Chanyeol segera pergi dari hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini Jeon Jungkook," Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, membuat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Jungkook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Sebuah ciuman panas, dihadapan orang banyakkan? Aku aku lakukan asal pastikan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar berlutut dikakiku,"

Dan maupun Taehyung ataupun Jungkook, seringai itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

Balapannya ditunda dulu ya,

sampe ketemu dichapter selanjutnya.

Bye bye~ 

Your love,  
Stepstephiie/TaejungKim💞


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

Kingka Or Queenka?

.

 _ **Inspiration by 'Checkmate'**_

 _ **Misscelyunjae**_

.

Chapter 23

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Kau gila Kim? Yang benar saja, dasar bajingan!" Suara pekikan tertahan dan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Jungkook saat ini,

Matanya yang bulat memandang tajam kearah Taehyung yang tampak santai mengunyah permen karet sembari bersandar pada jok mobilnya.

"Ayolah Jeon, aku disini untuk membantumu." Ucap Taehyung acuh sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kemarahan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Tapi tidak dengan aku yang duduk dipangkuanmu brengsek!" Taehyung menyeringai puas memberikan siulan kecil sembari menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Bantuan seorang Kim Taehyung itu memang seperti ini Jeon, jika kau menerimanya; silakan duduk dengan tenang dipangkuanku, dan jika kau menolak; silakan cari orang yang ingin meminjamkan mobilnya untukmu."

Dan Jungkook total menggeram; memandang muak ke arah Taehyung yang memberikan tatapan mengejek kepadanya.

"Aku bersumpah Kim, setelah Park Chanyeol kau yang selanjutnya akan berlutut dikakiku. Ingat itu!" Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahu acuh.

"Aku menunggu saat itu Jeon; menunggu siapa yang akan berlutut nantinya, kau atau aku?" Jungkook kembali menggeram— hampir melepaskan kepalan tangannya ke rahang indah milik Taehyung, jika tidak ingat dia membutuhkan laki-laki itu saat ini.

"Jadi, bersedia duduk diatas pangkuan pangeran Kim Taehyung, Tuan puteri Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendengus sesaat sebelum menendang kaki Taehyung dengan kencang, "Aku membencimu Kim."

Taehyung meringis sembari memegang pahanya yang baru saja di tending oleh Jungkook, "Brengsek kau Jeon."

Tidak memperdulikan umpatan yang diberikan Taehyung, Jungkook segera masuk kedalam mobil. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar tepat diatas pangkuan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Sialan kau Jeon, kau sadar apa yang sedang kau duduki huh?"Sembari meringis Taehyung berucap pelan tepat ditelinga Jungkook— memberikan tiupan kecil disana.

"Ayolah Kim. Apa kau sepayah itu? Hanya karena aku duduk dipangkuanmu kau sudah tegang? Payah sekali." Ejek Jungkook meremehkan.

"Kau yang wanita mengerti apa Jeon?" dan Jungkook terdiam, tidak ingin berbicara lebih jauh yang akan berujung membuka kedoknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika keadaannya dibalik? Seperti tanganku yang masuk kedalam bajumu huh?" Jungkook terlonjak panik meremas tangan Taehyung yang sudah berada diatas perutnya yang masih dilapisi mantel tebal Seokjin.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kim!" Jungkook menjerit membuat Taehyung tertawa kencang mendengarnya.

Jarang sekali melihat seorang Jeon Jungkook yang panik seperti ini, dan itu semua tampak menggemaskan dimata Taehyung sekarang.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main denganmu Jungkook," Jungkook terdiam, menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum dari kaca spion sampingnya.

Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Jungkook sudah memutuskan—

Bahwa Taehyung yang harus mengemis cinta dari seorang Jeon Jungkook, bukan sebaliknya. Karena Jungkook tau, detik dimana Taehyung tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Jungkook telah jatuh dalam pesonanya, pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyungdeul_ bisa langsung membunuhku jika aku berbuat macam-macam denganmu." Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya saat Taehyung mengacak rambutnya.

"Misi kita saat ini adalah menang. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus mengalahkan Chanyeol _Hyung."_

"Bukan karena ciuman itu?" Tanya Jungkook membuat pergerakkan tangan Taehyung dirambutnya terhenti.

Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Jungkook lewat kaca spion mobilnya, "Mungkin itu hanya bonus dari kebaikkanku malam."

Jungkook mendecih, menepis tangan Taehyung bertengger di kepalanya, "Cih, malam ini adalah malam yang sial untukku."

Taehyung terkekeh, belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, klason mobil dari Park Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

Mobil milik Park Chanyeol berhenti tepat disamping mobil milik Taehyung, Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya sehingga menampilkan wajah tampan dan senyum menawan miliknya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol berteriak karena suaranya yang teredam suara mesin mobil yang dipanaskan dan sorak sorai penonton disampingnya.

"Bukan— lebih tepatnya belum," Balas Taehyung ikut berteriak. Chanyeol tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau kena zone apa dengannya huh?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Rebutan zone, _Hyung."_ Dan kali ini tawa Chanyeol lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengalah Kim?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, kali ini tidak dengan tawanya dan Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lakukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan _Hyung,_ lebih berambisi lagi juga tidak masalah." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, siapkan mentalmu untuk melihat calonmu mencium semua laki-laki disini Kim," Ucap Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis oleh Taehyung, pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum kekalahanmu cantik?" Tangan Jungkook terkepal erat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Siapkanlah harga dirimu yang akan berlutut dikakiku nanti, pengecut." Dan Jungkook menyeringai lebar begitu melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Kita liat saja nanti, siapa yang pengecut disini," Dan Chanyeol mengakhir pembicaraan mereka dengan menutup kaca mobilnya begitu saja.

"Kau terlalu berani untuk memancing emosinya." Ucap Taehyung membuat kening Jungkook mengerut.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Jungkook meremehkan.

"Menang dan kalahnya kau tidak berpengaruh apapun untukku." Jawab Taehyung santai.

Taehyung mulai menstarter mobilnya, bersiap-siap menunggu aba-aba mulainya balapan ini.

"Kau yang bawa?" Tanya Taehyung, "Tentu saja, kau hanya perlu duduk dan rasakan bagaimana rasanya menaiki mobil yang dikendarai pembalap nomor satu,"

Taehyung terkekeh kecil sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Kuharap apa yang kau sombongan sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada Jeon."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, tangannya sibuk mencengkram kemudi dengan erat. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menyeringai karena sungguh Jungkook sangat merindukan hal ini.

"Mobilmu rusak tidak masalah?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, "Kau hancurkan juga tidak-apa."

Dan didetik selanjutnya seringai Jungkook semakin lebar, bahunya digerak-gerakan agar tidak kaku saat dia drifting nanti.

Matanya memandang penuh minat menatap seorang wanita berpakaian minim yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah arena balapan.

"Ingat Jeon jangan terlalu terobsesi, fokus saja pada jalanan didepanmu." Ucap Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendecah kesal, "Jangan mengajariku Kim."

"Turuti saja ucapanku Jeon, aku bisa mengecohkanmu dan membuatmu kalah malam ini." Jungkook mendengus dan mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban, sebelum tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat tangan Taehyung melingkar diperutnya.

"Fokus saja Jeon," Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

"Mati saja kau Kim!" Desis Jungkook tidak suka, belum sempat Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung ditubuhnya wanita yang berada ditengah-tengah sircuit itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang bendara.

"Sial! Mati kau Kim!" Jungkook berteriak kesal, menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kuat menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu melaju mobilnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung tertawa kencang dibelakangnya, menertawai bagaimana Jungkook yang terus mengumpat padanya.

"Kau sangat seksi jika seperti ini Jeon," Ucap Taehyung disela tawanya.

"Diam, bangsat!" Dan tawa Taehyung semakin mengeras mendengarnya.

Jungkook yang mendengar tawa Taehyung yang semakin mengeras segera menyikut laki-laki itu. Sungguh Jungkook benci manusia berisik macam Taehyung yang membuat konsentrasinya pecah begitu saja.

Jungkook menggeram kesal, menatap mobil Chanyeol yang memimpin didepannya dengan tajam.

"Lakukan _power slide,_ Jeon!"

"Diam brengsek!" Jungkook menggeram, menendang _kopling_ mobil sport Taehyung sehingga menimbulkan guncang pada transisi yang membuat mobil kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Bangsat Jeon! Jangan lakukan _Clutch kick_."

Dan Taehyung hampir saja berteriak saat Jungkook secara tiba-tiba menginjal pedal gas sampai habis, membuat mobil mereka yang masih menyeimbangkan melaju dengan cepat.

' _Sialan, melakukan power slide setelah clutch kick? Bajingan sekali si Jeon ini' batin Taehyung mengomentari._

Dan begitu mobil Taehyung berhasil menyeimbangi mobil Chanyeol, Jungkook menginjak pedal rem membuat bobot mobil pindah ke depan dan seperkian detik selanjutnya Jungkook membanting kemudinya ke arah kanan dan langsung menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya karena terus mengamati Jungkook dibelakangnya hampir saja terlempar jika tidak membanting kemudinya ke arah lain saat Jungkook melakukan _Braking Drift._

Chanyeol menginjak pedal remnya dengan kuat agar menghilangkan transisi dimobilnya dan menormalkannya kembali sebelum menyusul Jungkook yang sekarang sudah memimpin dihadapannya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Chanyeol.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Jungkook menyeringai puas saat melihat mobil Chanyeol yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

"Jadi seperti ini aksi balapan dari seorang DK amerika?" Tanya Taehyung yang ditanggapi tatapan pongah dari Jungkook di kaca spion mobilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu." Jungkook berucap angkuh membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal mendengarnya.

Taehyung memajukan wajahnya, menempatkan wajah tampannya dibahu Jungkook begitu saja, dan sedetik selanjutnya Jungkook dikejutkan saat kedua tangan Taehyung ikut memegang stir kemudi tepat diatas tangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM!" Jungkook berteriak, konsentrasinya pecah begitu saja saat merasakan napas Taehyung yang menggelitik sisi kanan lehernya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika DK Amerika dan DK Korea bersatu? Menarik bukan?" Tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jungkook, Taehyung bertanya— mencengkram tangan Jungkook dengan kuat.

"Mau mencobanya Jeon?" Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Jungkook, taehyung lebih dulu menyelinapkan kakinya dibawah kaki Jungkook yang berada diatas pedal gas dan menginjak pedal gas tersebut sampai habis, membuat mobil mereka melaju dengan cepat.

"BAJINGAN KAU KIM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Jungkook kembali berteriak, bukan karena Taehyung yang membawa mobil ini seperti orang gila tapi karena laki-laki itu dengan tidak tau dirinya menyesap leher Jungkook begitu saja.

"Bangsat!" Umpat Jungkook menyikut Taehyung tepat diperutnya. Taehyung meringis seperkian detik sebelum menyeringai puas saat melihat leher Jungkook berwarna kemerahan, _Hickey._

Dan begitu mobil mereka sampai digaris finish disertai sorak-sorai di sepanjang pinggir jalan arena, Jungkook segera menepis tangan Taehyung yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Napas Jungkook memburu, matanya memandang sengit ke arah Taehyung yang juga baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi, Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung; melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat dirahang tegas milik pria Kim tersebut.

"Dasar brengsek!" Desis Jungkook marah, "Kau pikir, kau ini siapa bisa melakukan hal bajingan seperti itu kepadaku!"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia hanya meringis sembari menyeringai menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Dan tepat disaat Jungkook yang membalik tubuhnya untuk segera pergi dari sosok pria Kim itu, Taehyung menarik lengannya kuat.

Memegang tengkuknya kuat dengan kedua lengannya, mempertemukan kedua bilah bibir mereka. Memagutnya dengan liar dan terkesan menggoda.

Bertukar saliva dengan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jungkook yang terdiam kaku.

"Kau tau Jeon?" Taehyung berbisik kecil diatas bibir Jungkook,

"Aku ini gay, aku tidak suka perempuan bagaimanapun bentuknya. Dan dengan aku menciummu ini, tidak membuatku normal tidak sama sekali, melainkan—

"Aku akan mencari sosok Jeon Jungkook versi dari seorang laki-laki, dan aku harus mendapatnya apapun yang terjadi."

Dan detik itu juga jantung Jungkook serasa berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, dan tatapannya mendadak kosong. Hanya satu dipikirannya.

' _Apakah Taehyung sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang laki-laki?"_

.

.

.

T.B.C

Iya tahu ini gajelas, tahu ko. Makanya aku diem aja :")

Maapin ya ff ini mundur banget dari jadwal seharusnya, ta-tapi mau gimana lagi aku baru sempet sekarang buat update T.T

Dan itu info balapan itu masyaallah, aku juga ndak paham. Aku pura pura ngerti aja biar ndak bego bego amat padahal mah emang bego :")

Jadi maapin kalo ada yang salah, aku tidak paham soalnya gengs.

Dan buat yang kemaren complain kenapa cuma cium ga naena /hhmsabar/

KALO NAENA YAH KETAUAN DONG ADEK BERBATANG TERUS SELESAI DONG FF IN GIMANASEH KALEAN SEMUA.

Aku gamau menebar janji lagi, Cuma yah berharap kalian tidak muntah saat membaca FF ini. Sekian, terima cinta kalian.

 _bitiwi—_

 _HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY FF ACCIDENT,_

Sebenernya kemarin sih tanggal 9 tepat satu tahun FF accident rilis, tapi ndak apalah aku ucapin sekarang, aku emang suka gitu.

Kalian mau tulis harapan apa nih buat ff accident?

Kalo buat aku?

Ya, pokoknya itulah. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, see you…..


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

Kingka Or Queenka?

.

 _ **Inspiration by 'Checkmate'**_

 _ **Misscelyunjae**_

.

Chapter 24

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Sesaat setelah Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dengan seringai kemenangan dibibirnya; Jungkook masih terpaku. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan hanya ada satu kalimat yang terus terputar dipikirannya.

' _Aku ini gay,'_ bangsat!

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti itu, kenapa bajingan Jeon Hoseok tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa Kim Taehyung ini gay.

"Hei Jeon, ada yang salah?" Taehyung bertanya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depat wajah Jungkook yang masih terdiam membisu.

"Ayolah Jeon, kau seperti ini bukan karena kau sakit hati karena aku ini gay kan?" Taehyung mendecah sembari bertolak pinggang dihadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook melirik sinis tepat setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "Berisik kau Kim, tutup mulut kotormu itu!"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tidak perduli sama sekali dengan ucapan Jungkook. "Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak sakit hati begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku seorang gay,"

"Aku tidak perduli, dan tidak akan pernah perduli dengan segala hal tentangmu Kim. Persetan dengan orientasi seksualmu, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku!" tegas Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau terlihat sangat perduli Jeon, terbukti dari kau yang mendadak terperangah begitu mendengar ucapanku," ujar Taehyung santai menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan anak kedua dari keluarga Jeon yang mudah sekali tersulut itu.

"Aku hanya—" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya suara teriak dari Amber sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

Wanita berpenampilan seperti laki-laki itu sedang berlari sembari berteriak ke arah Jungkook. "Jungkook! Cepatlah! bukannya kau ingin mempermalukan Park Chanyeol."

Jungkook mendecih menatap tidak suka ke arah Amber yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya tepat disamping Taehyung.

"Ayo, Cepatlah! Kalian bisa berpacaran nanti, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mempermalukan Park Chanyeol. Cepatlah Jungkook!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Amber sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya meninggalkan Taehyung— yang masih menatap penuh minat ke arah Jungkook yang sedang ditarik paksa oleh Amber.

"Jeon Jungkook, mari kita lihat. Seberapa jauh kau ingin bermain denganku."

-KOQ-

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak mendongakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh begitu mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri diantara para teman-teman Hyungnya.

Dan seringainya kian melebar begitu mendapati bagaimana pandangan Chanyeol yang menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Hai, Pecundang!" sapa Jungkook dengan begitu sombongnya saat sudah benar-benar berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya mendecih kesal melihat wajah cantik seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu angkuh.

"Jungkook!" panggil Hoseok mengingatkan Jungkook agar tidak memulai keributan lagi, sedangkan Jungkook yang mengerti maksud Jungkook hanya mendecah kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Baginya, Jeon Hoseok itu terlalu kolot.

"Jadi, tunggu apalagi? Cepat berlutut dikakiku Park Chanyeol- _ssi,"_ tidak memperdulikan ucapan kakaknya sama sekali, Jungkook lebih memilih memojokkan Chanyeol akan perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Jungkook, menurutku lebih baik perjanjian sebelumnya dibatalkan saja, anggap aja ini sebagai bentuk perkenalan kau dengan Chanyeol _Hyung."_ Jimin berucap cemas. Ayolah, Jimin sangat mengetahui bagaimana watak dari sepupunya itu, Jimin tau bahwa Jungkook memang seorang laki-laki tapi berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol bukan hal yang baik disini.

"Ayolah, Park Jimin. Apa si pecundang ini mencari perlindungan dibawah ketiakmu? Cih, pengecut sekali." Oh shit!

Memang Jeon Jungkook super tolol, Hoseok benar-benar ingin memukul kepala indah miliknya adiknya itu agar dapat berpikir lurus tanpa dipenuhi kesombongan seperti ini.

"Aku bukan pecundang, jalang!" Chanyeol menggeram keras, menarik atensi orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Siapa yang kau sebut jalang, brengsek!" Jungkook balas berteriak marah. Oh ayolah, kalian harus tau betapa bencinya seorang Jeon Jungkook akan sebutan itu.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Jungkook hidup dengan segala kehormatan dari seluruh keluarganya.

Menyandang status sebagai anak kesayangan dikeluarganya, bahkan menjadi cucu kesayangan dari keluarga besar Jeon.

Jungkook adalah permata indah milik keluarga Jeon, maka jangan salahkan Jungkook jika dia seperti ini.

Karena pada dasarnya— Jeon Jungkook dilahirkan hanya untuk diagung-agungkan layaknya raja bukan seperti sampah yang berserakan dipinggir jalan.

"Kau tidak punya cermin? Ayolah, bercermin dan liat dirimu, maka kau akan tau betapa jalang seorang gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu." Ucapan penuh ejekan itu total menyulut emosi Jungkook dalam sekejap.

Bukan hanya Jungkook; bahkan sebelum Jungkook memukul Chanyeol tepat dirahangnya seseorang sudah lebih dulu mewakilinya.

Hoseok—

Jeon Hoseok, dia berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah setelah melepaskan pukulan telak disisi kanan wajah milik Park Chanyeol.

"Kau memang temanku, tapi mengejek adik kesayanganku dengan kata bajingan seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang akan kubiarkan begitu saja brengsek!" ucap Hoseok marah.

Jungkook memang bodoh, si bajingan kecil yang idiot, tapi— biar bagaimana pun Jungkook tetaplah adiknya yang akan dia bela sampai mati, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar memangkas habis seluruh kesabaran Hoseok, mereka boleh mengejek Hoseok— apapun itu yang mereka katakan, tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

Karena Hoseok saja meyakini bahwa seluruh napas yang dia miliki adalah milik Jeon Jungkook, _Adiknya._

"Bangun kau brengsek, kau menghina Jungkook sama saja kau menghina seluruh keluarga Jeon." Hoseok berniat memberikan pukulannya kembali ke arah Chanyeol, sebelum Jimin bergerak lebih dulu menahannya.

" _Hyung,_ sudah hentikan semuanya!" ujar Jimin cemas. Siapa yang tidak cemas jika sahabatmu berkelahi dengan sepupumu sendiri?

Sedangkan Chanyeol menyeka sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan yang Hoseok berikan padanya. Chanyeol sedikit meringis saat merasakan pipinya yang terasa kaku dan nyeri disaat bersamaan, well pukulan Jeon Hoseok tidak main-main ternyata.

Chanyeol berniat membuka kembali mulutnya, sebelum Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu menarik leher baju yang dikenakannya. Menariknya dengan paksa kehadapan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum puas melihat keadaannya.

"Hentikan ocehan tidak bergunamu brengsek, cepat berlutut dihadapan Jeon Jungkook sekarang. Aku sudah cukup muak melihat kelakuanmu malam ini Park Chanyeol. Kau memang temanku tapi untuk malah ini kau musuhku yang brengsek sialan!"

Rekor ucapan panjang dari seorang Min Yoongi yang sudah terlampau muak melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menjijikan malah ini.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram kesal saat Yoongi lagi-lagi memaksa tubuhnya berlutut dihadapan seorang Jeon Jungkook

"Cepatlah selesaikan perjanjian ini sebagai seorang laki-laki Park Chanyeol- _ssi,_ kau yang memulai semua ini jadi cepat selesaikan semuanya, kau bukan pengecutkan?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang menyindirnya.

Kepala Chanyeol mendongak menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan angkuh dan seringai lebar dibibirnya.

"Cepatlah lakukan, pecundang." ujar Jungkook tanpa suara ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan memejamkan matany sesaat sebelum semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya; mencium kedua kaki Jungkook tepat dihadapan puluhan orang yang semua pandangan mereka tepat ke arahnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau pengecut yang tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook." Perintah Jungkook angkuh, tidak memperdulikan bagaimana beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutannya dan mengabaikan bagaimana Amber yang berdiri disampingnya mencengkram lengannya erat mencoba memperingati.

"Ak-aku Park Chanyeol mengaku sebagai seorang pengecut tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook." ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan disetiap katanya yang diselimut oleh amarah.

"Dan katakan bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook hanya pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kim Taehyung."

"Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook hanya pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Kim Taehyung— Apa?!" Chanyeol berujar tanpa menyadari bahwa kalimat tersebut bukan keluar dari mulut seorang Jeon Jungkook melainkan dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang sudah berdiri disamping Jungkook.

"Sekarang saatnya kau yang menepati perjanjiannya kita bukan?" belum sempat Jungkook menjawab Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuknya mempertemuan kedua bilah bibir mereka.

Mengabaikan bagaimana pandangan kaget dari semua orang yang berada disana, Taehyung terus melumat bibir Jungkook dengan seksama.

Sedikit tertawa diselah ciumannya saat mendapati bagaimana kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat dengan sempurna karena aksinya, terlihat _lucu_ dan _menggemaskan._

Dan bagaimana tubuh sosok manis ini tersentak kaget saat dirinya dengan sengaja mengigit kecil bibir merona tersebut, melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jungkook melalui celah dibilah bibir Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menghentikan ciumannya sejenak saat mendapati Jungkook yang masih terpaku akan ciumannya tiba-tibanya, "Ayolah Jeon, dimana ciuman panas yang kau janjikan," Taehyung berujar pelan diatas bibir Jungkook menyadarkan pemuda manis itu sesaat sebelum kembali melahap habis kembali.

Maka, Jeon Jungkook yang angkuh pun kembali, membalas ciuman Taehyung tak kalah kasar dan tak kalah brutal, menelusuk jemari-jemarinya ke helaian hitam _metallic_ milik Kim Taehyung.

Membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook yang tidak akan terkalahkan oleh apapun itu.

Bahkan oleh sosok bajingan seperti Taehyung sekalipun.

Jungkook tidak akan kalah, sampai mati. Ingat itu.

.

.

.

Ini tidak direvisi dan tidak baca ulang jadi maaf jika typo, aku nulis sekitar jam 10 an dan inilah hasilnya. Jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ini mirip sampah karena kenyataannya emang sampah :""))

Dan, maapin gaada maksud buat Chanyeol digituin, sumpah aku ndak boong, aku sayang chaniie juga kok.

Biar kalean ga hujat akoeh karena Chanyeol aku giniin, aku kasih spoiler ya.

Ff ini masih lama, dan masih panjaaaaaaaaaaang ceritanya. Dan diantara puluhan chapter nanti akan akun masukin Chankook juga. /intinya mereka nanti dibuat bareng buat melawan someone hehehe

Intinya sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnyaa, see you~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

Kingka Or Queenka?

.

 _ **Inspiration by 'Checkmate'**_

 _ **Misscelyunjae**_

.

Chapter 25

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Untuk sesaat mereka melupakan dimana mereka berada saat ini, melupakan bagaimana ramainya tempat mereka mereka berpijak, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang terbelalak menyaksikan bagaimana kedua pasang bibir itu saling melahap satu sama lain.

Serta, melupakan bagaimana kedua lengan Jungkook meremas kuat; _sedikit_ menarik helaian hitam Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit memanjang, dan bagaimana tangan Taehyung yang menarik pinggang Jungkook; merapatkan tubuh keduanya, menimbulkan desahan kecil yang sialnya terdengar begitu menggairahkan dari mulut Jeon Jungkook.

Maka, Hoseok pun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam; tidak akan tinggal diam _lagi_ saat kedua bola matanya mendapati dengan pasti tangan Taehyung yang mencoba merambah naik dengan gerakan pelan penuh sensual ke arah punggung Jeon Jungkook, _adiknya_.

Dan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti Hoseok mendekat, menyentak tangan Taehyung dari balik mantel yang digunakan Jungkook dan menarik Jungkook disisinya, menjauhkannya dari Taehyung yang tampak kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jeon Hoseok yang tiba-tiba.

"Cukup sampai disitu _bung,_ ingat batasanmu. Dia adikku. Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa," Hoseok berucap serius, menggenggam erat lengan Jungkook dan menyembunyikan adiknya itu tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ayolah Hoseok _Hyung,_ jangan ikut campur disini. Adikmu sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya padaku." tangan Hoseok terkepal erat, menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak menghancurkan rahang indah milik laki-laki dihadapannya ini dan merusak sebuah hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama dengan label, _sahabat._

"Kau bisa menyewa pelacur untuk melampiaskan napsu liarmu tapi tidak dengan melampiaskannya ke adikku. Aku akan membayar pelacur yang kau sewa untuk malam ini, anggap saja sebagai balasan karena sudah membantu Jungkook."

Taehyung mendecah tidak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok, "Aku tidak serendah itu, Jeon Hoseok." desis Taehyung tidak suka.

"Dan adikku juga tidak serendah itu Kim Taehyung." balas Hoseok.

Maka, begitu melihat kedua orang berstatus sahabatnya saling bersitegang, Namjoon mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk segera menengahi kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan. Ayolah, ini bukan sesuatu yang harus diperdebatkan." ucap Namjoon yang sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka.

Namjoon menghela napasnya sejenak dan beralih menatap Hoseok, "Hoseok, sebaiknya kau bawa Jungkook untuk segera pulang. Ini sudah tengah malam, tidak baik untuk gadis seperti Jungkook berada disini." Hoseok mendesah, sebelum mengangguk dan segera menarik lengan Jungkook untuk ikut pulang bersamanya.

Pandangan Namjoon beralih ke arah Taehyung saat punggung Hoseok tidak terlihat lagi di pandangannya.

"Taehyung." Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Kau terlihat kacau malam ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jungkook sebelumnya. Tapi, melihat kau bersikap seperti itu pada Hoseok tadi bukan sesuatu yang harus ku benarkan, jadi minta maaflah padanya esok hari. sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu, _kawan."_ Taehyung membuang napasnya kasar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya merangkul bahu Taehyung erat. Mengajaknya untuk segera berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Dan Namjoon meringis sesaat membuat Taehyung menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa _Hyung?"_

"Sepertinya kali ini kau harus menghadapi salah satu sahabatmu lagi, Kau tidak lihat? Yoongi _Hyung_ sedari tadi seperti sedang melubangi keningmu dengan tatapannya."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum matanya mengedar dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Cengiran polos tanpa dosa yang diberikan Taehyung dan dibalas dengusan kesal dari Yoongi yang segera membuang mukanya, terlalu muak melihat wajah konyol Taehyung saat ini.

Maka masih dengan cengiran lebarnya, Taehyung mendekat menghampiri sahabatnya. Merangkul, setengah memeluk Yoongi erat yang sudah berontak sejak Taehyung mendekatinya.

Pun, Namjoon tersenyum tipis, melihat bagaimana semua sahabatnya yang ikut menertawai Taehyung yang tengah ditarik kuat helaian rambutnya oleh Yoongi. Berharap tidak akan ada masalah apapun yang dapat menghancurkan persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak dahulu.

"Aku berharap; aku tidak akan pernah melihat kalian berkelahi satu sama lain untuk masalah apapun itu. Yah, semoga saja."

.

.

.

"Memang dasar adik bodoh. Aku tau kau tolol tapi tidak perlu kau tunjukkan ketotolanmu itu didepan semua orang, bodoh." Hoseok menggerutu kesal sembari mengendari mobilnya untuk segera pulang. Disampingnya ada Jeon Jungkook yang hanya mendecah kesal mendengar ocehan sang kakak.

"Berisik sekali kau Jeon Hoseok," Hoseok mendengus, mendelik tajam ke arah Jungkook yang juga menatapnya tidak perduli.

"Kau itu bodoh atau tolol sih. Sudah jadi wanita jadi-jadian seperti ini dan sekarang kau mau saya dicium sembarangan oleh Taehyung? Memang sudah seharusnya _eomma_ menyesal melahirkanmu jika hasilnya seperti ini." sinis Hoseok menyindir Jungkook yang sudah tampak berang mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku?" ejek Hoseok, maka jangan salahkan Jungkook jika dia dengan beringas menarik helain rambut Hoseok dengan kuat.

"Mati saja kau sialan mati." pekik Jungkook kesal tidak memperdulikan teriakan Hoseok yang menjerit kesakitan karena kelakuannya.

Hoseok yang tidak dapat konsentrasi karena siksaan Jungkook segera menepikan mobilnya sebelum hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi dan membuatnya mendapatkan siksaan lahir dan batin dari kedua orang tuanya karena telah membuat anak kesayangan mereka ini celaka.

"Berenti Jeon, rambutku bisa habis jika kau terus menariknya seperti itu!" pekik Hoseok setengah menjerit yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Jungkook yang malah semakin semangat menarik rambut Hoseok dengan kuat.

Maka menghindari kebotakan dini Hoseok segera menarik tangan Jungkook dari kepalanya, menggenggam kuat lengan adiknya itu.

"Kau ini memang terlahir hanya untuk menyiksaku, huh?" tanya Hoseok yang hanya dibalas dengusan dari Jungkook.

"Kau ini sedang menjadi wanita Jeon, lembutlah sedikit," ejek Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Jatuh cinta dengan kakakmu sendiri?"

"Bajingan brengsek, matilah kau sana, Jeon Hoseok!" pekik Jungkook geram mencoba menarik kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Hoseok.

"Mulutmu Jeon, ingin sekali kucium bibirmu yang kotor itu." gemas Hoseok menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat padanya.

"Sialan ka—"

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna, begitu Hoseok menutup mulut Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat diatas lengannya yang menutupi mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook terperangah sesaat sebelum kewarasannya kembali dan segera mendorong tubuh Hoseok menjauh darinya. napasnya terengah-engah masih terlampau terkejut dengan tindakan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba.

Mata Jungkook melirik tajam ke arah Hoseok yang hanya menampilkan senyum selebar matahari andalannya itu.

"Bajingan mesum kau, Jeon Hoseok!" dan secepat kilat Jungkook membenturkan kepala Hoseok ke arah kaca mobil mereka.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" Hoseok berteriak sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena serangan dadakan dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa?!Apa huh?! Mau kubenturkan lagi otakmu agar kembali normal!" kesal Jungkook.

Hoseok mendecah kesal, "Saat Taehyung menciummu tadi kau menikmatinya giliran denganku yang bahkan mencium tanganku sendiri kau perlakukan seperti tadi? Hidup sungguh tidak adil." cibir Hoseok membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal dan kembali menyiksa sang Kakak tertua dengan mencubit perutnya.

"Kau itu Kakakku bodoh, kenapa kau membanding-bandingkannya dengan orang lain huh?! Lagipula Taehyung itu gay dia tidak mungkin tertarik denganku yang berpenampilan seperti ini."

Hoseok seketika tersedak dan memandang horror ke arah Jungkook,"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Hoseok mencoba memastikan jika dirinya salah dengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jungkook kembali dengan kening yang mengerut menatap heran sang Kakak tertua.

"Tentang Taehyung."

"Oh, dia gay." jawab Jungkook santai berbanding terbalik dengan Hoseok yang masih tampak terkejut mendengar ucapannya Jungkook.

"Mustahil." ujar Hoseok pelan. Kening Jungkook semakin mengerut, "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak tau soal ini? Itu tidak lucu Jeon Hoseok!" ucap Jungkook sembari mendecah tidak percaya.

"Tapi nyatanya seperti itu Jeon. Setauku, ah— tidak, kami semua yang _notabenenya_ berstatus sahabat seorang Kim Taehyung saja sampai saat ini tidak tau apa orientasi seksualnya yang sebenarnya." ucap Hoseok menjelaskan alasan keterkejutannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalo selama ini Taehyung itu _'bersih'_ Jeon Hoseok," Hoseok mengangguk pasrah,

"Nyatanya memang seperti itu Jeon, dia tidak menyentuh siapapun. Pria ataupun wanita; tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatian Taehyung. Hanya kau— hanya kau yang berhasil menyeret Taehyung kedalam lingkaran hubungan yang menarik untuknya sejauh ini."

Dan Jungkook total mengumpat keras.

 _Sialan,_

 _Dia salah mencari lawan._

.

.

Maaf, untuk segala keburukanku di FF ini yang makin tidak jelas arah melintangnya.

Ini udah semua kemampuanku yang ku keluarkan demi melawan wb yang makin menjadi dan tugas kuliah yang semakin mencekik.

Aku berharap masih ada yang mau baca ini :"))

So, sampai Jumpa? Next year?


End file.
